Amado inmortal
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: mi mundo ha dado un giro inesperado, y he entrado en una escuela con unos seres desconocidos por todos los humanos, el motivo de mi ingreso... Neji Hyuuga... su especie... vampiro... CREACION PROPIA
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

La melodiosa tonada de mi bailarina musical se detuvo, mientras yo, en mi poca iluminada habitación contemplaba la luna, tratando de buscar el significado de su belleza, me había perdido completamente en mis pensamientos, después de observarla por un rato, una de las escasas nubes que surcaban el cielo esa noche la oculto, volví mi mirada hacia abajo, me encontraba apoyando la cabeza en mis dos manos, con mis brazos sobre el escritorio, regrese a la dura realidad, tenia tarea de aritmetica y algebra, suspire pesadamente, recordando que esa tarea era para mañana

- tendre que comenzar – me dije colocando mi mano en posición de escritura, lei el primer problema… no entendi, volvia a leerlo y al instante pensé en distraerme de nuevo con la noche ¿Cómo unas simples preguntas y ecuaciones podían volverse realmente difíciles? No era mala en matematicas, pero mi concentración esa noche no estaba favoreciendome mucho, el celular sono, me sobresalte antes de tomarlo del cajon de mi escritorio, vi el nombre de quien marcaba, sonrei y conteste

- ¿bueno? –

- Tenten!! – hablo una voz alegre y fuerte

- Temari, me has metido un buen susto –

- gomen, no era mi intención, como sea, ¿ya acabaste los problemas? – mi mejor amiga, Sabaku no Temari, estaba en la misma clase que yo, soliamos compartir y comparar las respuestas de las tareas un día antes de entregarlas

- aun no comienzo – mi voz sono despreocupada

- ¿Qué?!! – dijo atonita, y claro, normalmente yo no era así, para cuando ella me marcaba ya tenia las respuestas y estaba lista para compararlas y corregir la mayoría de las veces todos los problemas de ella, solo en cuanto a matematicas se trataba, Temari era excelente en todas las demás materias

- Amegari Tenten, te estas volviendo muy irresponsable – me regaño mientras yo solo sonreía al escuchar su tono de voz, y como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo agregó

- te lo estoy diciendo en serio Tenten, haz los problemas, te marco en una hora – inevitablemente voltee a ver el reloj… 10:05, Temari si que se desvelaria esa noche

- esta bien, ya los empiezo – colgó, deje el celular donde estaba y saque mis apuntes para comenzar de una vez con mi tarea…

Llevaba 5 problemas, suspire de nuevo y mire el reloj, 10:20, a este paso acabaría antes de que Temari volviera a insistir, de pronto escuche un ruido afuera, se había caído un bote de basura, me asome viendo como un gato salia corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, le tome poca importancia siguiendo con mi trabajo, resolvi dos problemas mas con un poco de nerviosismo, comenzaba a sentirme observada por alguien, mas todas las veces que había volteado a ver mi habitación la encontraba vacia, eso no evitaba que estuviera nerviosa, termine justo a tiempo, pues la melodía de mi celular comenzó a tocar, conteste inmediatamente, segura de que escucharia la voz de Temari impaciente

- Tenten – en lugar de eso solo oí una voz grave, lo único que sabia era que esa no era mi amiga

- ¿qui… quien es? – pregunte con dificultad, ver tantas películas de terror donde todo comenzaba con una llamada misteriosa me habían dejado realmente perturbada, hubo un silencio total por unos segundos, después solo oí el tono de colgado, separe el aparato de mi oído a punto de ver el numero que me había marcado

- Temari… - indicaba el celular, no podía ser ella, ¿o si?, tal vez me estaba jugando una broma pesada, volvió a sonar asustandome por segunda, o tercera vez esta noche, conteste esperando que lo primero que me dijera fuera – caiste Tenten – o – seguro te hice desmayarte del miedo –

- ¿Hola? –

- Tenten, ¿porque no contestabas? – me dejo muy pensativa esa frase, sin creerle ya estaba a punto de contestarle y decirle que no me hiciera bromas así

- te acabo de marcar hace un minuto y no contestaste, ¿se puede saber en donde estabas? – volvió a su tono de regaño, Temari no sabia fingir, y menos en ese tono, solo trague saliva al confirmar que ese extraño era otra persona

- debí de haberme quedado dormida un momento – le hable con la primera excusa que vino a mi cabeza, no quería terminar asustando a mi amiga

- bueno, ¿al menos terminaste? –

- hai – pasamos media hora verificando que la tarea estuviera correcta, después de eso lo único que quería era descansar y olvidarme de esa broma que seguramente alguien de nuestra clase me había jugado, auque no podía quitarme de la cabeza como el identificador marcaria que era Temari, me puse la pijama y me dirigi a la cama, cuando estaba a punto de saltar encima de ella un aire realmente helado entro por la ventana sacudiendo mi cabello, frote mis brazos para darme algo de calor mientras iba a cerrar las ventanas, al hacerlo me apresure a entrar a mi tibia cama, mas me quede sin aliento al ver la silueta de un chico enfrente de mi, se encontraba parado justo enfrente de la cama, de haber dejado abierta esa ventana podría haberlo visto mas claramente, sin embargo, tenia que conformarme con su silueta, era de cabello largo y unos curiosos ojos blancos que pude distinguir por una pequeña cantidad de luz que se filtro a la habitación, estaba sonriendo de una forma muy peculiar, un segundo después y justo frente a mis ojos él había desaparecido, me levante aun con las manos y pies temblandome y lo busque por toda la habitación… nada… resignada y un poco mas calmada volví a mi cama, no tarde mucho en dormirme debido a lo tarde que era, pero no deje de pensar en ese misterioso chico ni un momento… en ese entonces, no pensé que ese día seria el ultimo de mi vida normal…

* * *

esta novela, que espero y no sea corta, ha sido echa con todas las precauciones de no plagiar las ideas completas de autores, le brindo un homenaje a mis maestros, o como es lo mismo, a mis autores favoritos, que curiosamente estan en la lista de autores de los que no se admiten plagios, si no hay inconvenientes en este dia subire la segunda parte y las demas las dejare al criterio de sus opiniones ya que en estas fechas las historias de este tipo se han vuelto muy repetitivas y no quiero ser igual a todos, esta historia esta casi completada en una libreta, solo me falta trascribirla, lo que me tarde en pasar el capitulo al ordenador sera lo que me tarde en subirlo, sin mas que decir... gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

- ¿Tenten, Tenten?... TENTEN!!! – grito desesperada Temari al ver que no respondia

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije en tono normal

- ¿Qué sucede? has estado ausente tooooodas las clases, eso no es normal en ti – me regaño cruzandose de brazos

- lo siento Temari, solo, estaba… pensando –

- pensando – repitió en tono curioso – y ¿se puede saber en QUIEN estabas pensando? – se acerco y me pico las costillas con su codo

- no es lo que tu crees Temari – me levante para ir a la siguiente clase – se hace tarde, vamonos – la tome de la mano jalandola hasta el siguiente salón, en la hora de la comida volvió a insistir, nos encontrabamos sentadas debajo de la sombra de un árbol en el patio del colegio

- vamos Tenten, ¿de quien te has enamorado? – me pregunto directamente, y para mi mala suerte estaba dándole un trago a mi jugo, casi me ahogo al oír su pregunta, tuve que tomar aire unos minutos antes de comenzar a reclamarle

- Temari, deja de pensar en eso, no estoy enamorada de nadie, y deja de hacer que me manche con el jugo – como verán, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, esa pregunta estaba cada día que me ausentaba en una clase, pero tenia tanto tiempo de no hacerlo que me tomo desprevenida

- hai, hai, ya te dejo comer en paz – termino diciendo aburrida, seguimos comiendo antes de ser interrumpidas

- Temari, Tenten – el hermano de Temari se acercaba a toda prisa con una sonrisa en su rostro

- le gustas a Kankuro - volvió a hablar mi amiga y comenzó a reírse viendo como el jugo salia de mi boca al oír sus palabras

- Temari!! – me limpie la cara molesta

- jajajaja – mi ahora "amiga" no aguanto el comenzar a reir sonoramente mientras Kankuro se acercaba con cierto brillo en sus ojos que no me gustaba nada

- ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de nosotros y sacaba su almuerzo

- bien – le conteste con indiferencia, nunca había sentido nada por él, desafortunadamente el no había comprendido el mensaje al ser tan indiferente, o inventar excusas para no salir

- bien Kankuro, ¿a que se debe tu inesperada presencia? – le pregunto su hermana, me había quitado las palabras, pero preferi mantenerme callada

- solo pasaba por aquí, y por suerte las encontre – la sonrisa que tenia desde que llego no se desvanecia ni un segundo, ¿Por qué no decía la verdad? _Estuve buscandolas como loco por todo el colegio para sentarme contigo Tenten_, eso hubiera sonado sincero y le hubiera dado puntos por eso, di un suspiro fastidiada y me levante

-ya van a empezar las siguientes clases, es mejor irnos Temari –

- hai – al menos esta vez no hablaria de mas, se levanto y se sacudio un poco

- ¿las acompaño? –

_- ya quisieras_ –no gracias, tengo que ir a cambiarme la blusa antes de entrar - señale con la mirada la mancha de jugo que Temari había provocado con sus comentarios tan directos en mi ropa blanca

- bien, entonces nos vemos luego – también se levanto y se fue caminando lentamente mientras su sonrisa iba desapareciendo

- no dudo que nos encontremos "de casualidad" al terminar las clases – afirmo Temari mientras empezamos a caminar

- espero que no – dije fastidiada

- deberías darle una oportunidad, no es tan malo tener novio –

- kankuro no es igual que Shikamaru – le recordé, después de todo, ¿Quién quería tener un holgazan como Shikamaru de novio? Solo ella, y yo aun me quebraba la cabeza pensando en como se habían llegado a enamorar, y que le había atraido a Temari de ese chico que solo la llamaba "mujer problemática"

- jaja, tienes razón, pero aun así no seria mala idea darle una oportunidad, ya se ha empeñado mucho para que lo consideres – llegamos a los casilleros

- debería de rendirse – abrí mi casillero y saque rápidamente una de las blusas de repuesto que tenia, ya sea que era muy precavida o que conocía demasiado bien a Temari para saber que me haria mancharme tarde o temprano, cerré la pequeña puerta con algo de rudeza

- vamos Tenten, no me molestaria tenerte de cuñada – reste importancia a su comentario y me dirigi a toda prisa al baño mas cercano, abrí la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dije molesta

- no me gusta Kankuro – parece que eso fue todo lo que necesite para disipar cualquier duda, después de eso no volví a oír ningún sonido, salí sin esperar encontrarla, probablemente se habría enojado y salio del lugar, pero no, estaba arreglandose un poco frente a un espejo

- Shikamaru no es bueno notando cuando estas arreglada – me burle

- muy graciosa Amegari – me devolvio una sonrisa –vamonos al salón – asenti y continuamos con las clases, despues de haber terminado el dia y al ir rumbo a la salida del colegio, nos encontramos "casualmente" con Kankuro

- hola Tenten, Temari – saludo alegremente, yo ya me estaba hartando de que me siguiera, había comenzado su acoso hace un mes, y no pasaron ni 3 días para darme cuenta de que él siempre sabia donde me encontraba, odiaba a las personas obsesivas

- hola – volví a responderle con total indiferencia

- toma, espero te gusten – me entrego una cajita de chocolates – _genial -_ iran a parar con las otras 20 que me había dado, no quería ser descortez diciendole que esos chocolates me causaban asco, no por él, pero esa marca nunca le había echo bien a mi estomago, sin saberlo me entregaba un buen presente para la basura

- gracias – le respondi con una sonrisa forzada

- ¿les molesta si las acompaño? – abrí la boca dispuesta a decir una de mis ingeniosas excusas _no gracias llevare a Myu_, que por cierto era mi gato, _al veterinario, y llevo prisa, _pero fui interrumpida por Temari

- claro, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad Tenten? – oficialmente comenzaba a odiarla

- no, para nada – respondi entre dientes, caminamos sin decir palabra hasta mi casa, y al estar frente a ella nos detuvimos… casi todos…

- bueno chicos, yo llevo prisa, nos vemos – mi gran "amiga" que en ese momento quedaba revocada de su puesto salio corriendo a toda prisa sin mirar atrás dejandonos solos, por lo que note, ella estaba de acuerdo con su hermano para todo esto

- bueno, Tenten, mi hermana se ha ido –

_- ya lo note Einstein_ – que lastima, ¿no sabes que le habrá pasado?

- no tengo idea – en su idioma es -"_yo lo planee todo Tenten_"-

- Tenten… yo – se comenzó a poner nervioso

- ¿si? – le pregunte impaciente, aunque no había nadie en casa y faltaba un rato para que oscureciera quería meterme en mi cuarto y no salir

- te… quería preguntar… bueno, si tu – trago saliva, ya se a que iba todo esto, había oído de una fiesta que celebrarian para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos en el colegio, esa escuela era famosa por sus excusas para celebrar, ya teníamos casi tres meses de haber entrado

- Kankuro, podemos hablar mañana – le sonrei lo mas sinceramente posible y me di vuelta, pero senti como me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a voltear

- no Tenten – dio un suspiro mientras yo me soltaba de su agarre – te quería preguntar si querrias ir conmigo al baile el sabado – soltó de golpe, y ¿Qué quería que le contestase?, lo que fuera que pasaba por mi cabeza se fue cuando el se acerco rápidamente robandome un beso, el cual no duro casi nada ya que me separe inmediatamente

- lo pensare – le dije aparentando tranquilidad, él no era nadie para robarme un beso

- claro – dio media vuelta y se fue despacio, de alguna manera no le había gustado mi reacción, como no, si alguien te obliga a besarlo es logico que te disgustes, entre a mi casa, una vivienda sencilla como las que ves en todas las películas, de dos pisos, color blanco, cerré la puerta de golpe, deje las llaves en un tazon sobre una mesa y fui a la sala, encendi el televisor mientras iba a la cocina hacerme un lonche, y de paso a tirar mi regalo, saque las cosas mientras oia en las noticias que otro chico había sido aceptado en el ya famoso colegio Konoha, siempre me había parecido que todos los que entraban ahí eran un montón de engreidos que no soportaban a nadie, esa escuela ya tenia varios años de haber abierto en la ciudad y cada año aceptaba 5 estudiantes, después de eso sus familias no volvian a verlos, solo tenían que conformarse con ver en las noticias como habían logrado triunfar en lo que fuera, esos reportajes eran aburridos para mi, así que mejor segui con lo mió, terminada mi comida subi a mi cuarto con la mochila en mano y la lance a la cama en cuanto entre, por la ventana entro mi pequeño gato Myu, saludo con un maullido alegre, y tal era el motivo del nombre ya que sus miau normales sonaban como miu, era de color blanco con una mancha café en línea que iba desde su frente hasta la punta de su cola

- ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? – le pregunte como esperando que me contestara, me sente en la cama y él dio un salto hacia mis piernas, lo acaricie varias veces sintiendo como ronroneaba

- tienes suerte de ser tan lindo – saque de mi mochila una pequeña bolsa de comida para gatos, me levante mientras Myu saltaba a un lado y le servi una pequeña porcion en su plato, comenzó a comer con desesperación, yo me dedique a mirar el ocaso, en unos minutos oscureceria, mi madre llegaria a darme las buenas noches y se iria a su habitación, ya era una rutina, los domingos que era el único día a la semana que tenia libre salía dejandome en casa, no podía quejarme, nunca nos habiamos llevado bien, todo, según ella, porque yo me parecía demasiado a mi padre, me lo repetía cada vez que llegaba a la casa con unas copas de mas, yo solo sentía un nudo en mi garganta y me esfumaba a mi habitación sin que se diera cuenta, mi padre nos había abandonado cuando era pequeña, yo nunca lo he visto, todas las fotos las quemo mi madre

Me recoste en la cama, por suerte este día no había ninguna tarea pendiente, y me quede viendo fijamente al techo, sin darme cuenta fui cerrando los ojos hasta quedarme dormida…

* * *

se que estos capitulos no dicen mucho, pero por lo escrito anteriormente podran darse una idea de que tipo de mundo alterno es este, si no es asi, solo diganlo y resolvere sus dudas


	3. Chapter 2

Debido a la cantidad favorable de reviews que me dejaron he decidido subirlo antes, pero advierto que tardo en promedio una semana y media en tenerlo listo, así que pido sean compresivos cuando tarde mas de una semana, algunos capitulos necesitan mas retoques que otros

En este capitulo se revela lo que algunas ya predijeron, espero les guste…

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Un sonido me despertó a mitad de la noche, el frió viento violvio a entrar por la ventana obligandome a ir a cerrarla, saque mi pijama del armario mientras buscaba con la mirada a Myu

- de nuevo te escapaste – me dije, me quite la ropa y me puse rápido la pijama, mire el reloj… 11:00… la sensación de escalofrió que recorrio mi cuerpo no me gusto nada, era la hora cuando recibi la misteriosa llamada

Un sonido en la ventana me hizo casi morirme del susto, alguien estaba aventando piedras pequeñas al vidrio de mi cuarto, me asome sin abrir la ventana y vi al hermano de Temari saludandome en la oscuridad, sin responder a su saludo abrí la ventana

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kankuro? – le pregunte molesta, ese chico me estaba sacando de mis casillas

El mencionado se subió a una rama de árbol que daba muy cerca de mi ventana, despues de trepar torpemente por el tronco del arbol y casi caerse varias veces

-he venido a verte – se acerco mucho a mi rostro al mencionarlo y el aroma a alcohol que tenia impregnado en su boca llego a mis sentidos, con eso terminaba de detestarlo, era un alcoholico de lo peor, pero nunca se había atrevido a llegar a esos extremos de visitarme

- vete de aquí – exigi con un tono mas fuerte, evitando gritar ya que no quería despertar a mi madre

- ¿con quien estas? – ignoro mi petición y entro por la fuerza viendo detenidamente mi habitación

- Kankuro, sal de aquí ahora mismo – segui con mi postura sin hacerle cambiar de opinión ¿acaso estaba sordo?

- no me iré – volvió a acercarse a mi tomandome de los brazos y obligandome a besarlo de nuevo

- alejate – lo empuje soltando mis brazos y tomando una almohada como proteccion la coloque enfrente mió, me limpie con asco su sabor de mis labios

- por favor Tenten, he estado esperando desde hace demasiado tiempo – sonrió de medio lado acercándose nuevamente, busque algo con que defenderme pero no me dio tiempo de encontrarlo cuando ya me tenia agarrada aun mas fuerte de los brazos, trate de liberarme nuevamente sin lograrlo, me forzo a unir los labios con los de él, sintiendo de nuevo el poco agradable sabor a sake en mi boca, me prepara a darle una patada, pero al parecer el noto mis intenciones aprisionandome contra la pared fuertemente y evitando que moviera mis piernas, las fuerzas en mi cuerpo se estaban agotando debido al golpe que habia recibido mi espalda y mis clases de defensa personal no se comparaban con su fuerza, mientras Kankuro bajo sus besos a mi cuello, yo no podía gritar, ¿Qué diría mi madre al entrar y ver una escena así? Ya podía oirlo, que era una zorra, una cualquiera, me correria de la casa y me dejaría a mi suerte, ella nunca veria que alguien me estaba tratando de violar, eso adivinando las intenciones de Kankuro, junte mis piernas con la fuerza que me quedaba, jamás seria suya, las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos y con la mirada borrosa, aun en la situación en la que me encontraba no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, al otro lado de la habitación estaba aquel chico, estaba caminando a paso lento hacia donde nos encontrabamos con sus nudillos fuertemente apretados

- ayuda – suplique en un hilo de voz, mis fuerzas no dieron para mas, relaje mi cuerpo esperando un milagro, sin dejar de verlo…

Sin saber como lo había echo, de un segundo a otro Kankuro estaba azotado contra el piso, el joven tenia uno de sus pies apoyado en la espalda de él, y como si pesara una tonelada evitaba que se moviera, mientras Kankuro sin saber que pasaba pataleaba tratando de zafarse

- ¿estas bien? – me pregunto con una voz que pude reconocer al instante, asenti sentandome en el borde de mi cama

- tu… eres el chico que me llamo anoche – esbozo una media sonrisa antes de tomar a Kankuro del cuello de su camisa y poner un dedo en su frente dejandolo profundamente dormido, se acerco a la ventana y salto hacia el patio cargando al hermano de Temari en los hombros, desapareciendo entre la noche, di un suspiro aliviada, sin cerrar la ventana me acomode en mi cama, junte mis piernas entre mis brazos y deje que algunas lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, aun sentía ese sabor tan horrible en mi boca

- estupido Kankuro – tenia miedo de que no fuera la única vez que intentaria hacer eso, y que aquel chico no estuviera para salvarme, pero… me había equivocado…

* * *

- ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto con cierta preocupación, yo no gire a verle, estaba demasiado asustada para hablar

- no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño – su voz denotaba confianza, tanto que la podia sentir en mi columna vertebral logrando relajarme, voltee a verle, me quede mirando fijamente una extraña marca que tenia en medio de la frente, de un color verde zafiro, resaltaba muy apenas, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, pasando que fueran de un color tan claro, eran profundos

- ¿Cómo...? – no podía articular las palabras aun

- el desvanecimiento es una técnica fácil, ya lo veras –

- ¿ya lo vere? – ahora si que estaba confundida

- es simple – acerco una mano señalando con el dedo indice mi frente, me revolvi un poco en la cama dándole a entender que no quería que me tocara

- ya veo – quito la mano lentamente – ese idiota te hizo daño – su rostro se torno molesto

- no – negue con la cabeza – no me ha hecho daño… gracias – dije nerviosa

- no es nada, ya no volvera a molestar –

- donde… ¿donde esta Kankuro? – por la fuerza que había mostrado anteriormente me imagine lo peor, no quería ser culpada por asesinato

- no te alarmes, Kankuro no baka esta a unas calles de aquí, lo deje tirado en una banca de un parque, por lo ebrio que esta para mañana no recordara nada…- callo un momento viendome fijamente – pero tu – su mirada de preocupación apareció

- no te preocupes, podré superarlo – sonrei por primera vez en esa noche con una mueca timida, relaje un poco mas mi cuerpo, y me acomode mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro quedando apoyada en el respaldo de la cama

- puedes hacerlo – me miro desconcertado – lo de… - puse mi propia mano en mi frente señalandola, el sonrió y volvió a levantarla, cerré los ojos sintiendo su tacto, y esperando perder la conciencia en cualquier instante

- abre los ojos – así lo hice, el no se movió

- no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, no ahora –

- entonces a que has venido y quien er… - bajo su dedo rápidamente a mis labios

- he venido por ti – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa – no pienses mal, has sido elegida - ¿elegida? Pensé levantando una ceja – veras, yo, no soy humano – por estar recargada tan cerca del respaldo no pude alejarme, pero él noto mi temor y alejo su mano de mi boca

- y deja de asustarte, no he venido a matarte o lo que sea que estés imaginandote – eso no ayudo de mucho, pero al menos me dio tiempo de cubrirme con mi sabana

- como te explico – poso una mano en su mentón en actitud pensativa – te llevare a otro lugar, un lugar mucho mejor que este, ahí podrás comenzar una nueva vida –

- no pienso irme con un desconocido – siguió sonriendo

- ¿prefieres quedarte aquí con una madre que no te quiere y el peligro de que ese idiota te vuela a atacar? – su argumento era bueno, debía admitirlo

- ¿tu como sabes de mi vida? –

- te he estado vigilando algunas noches –

- no me gustan… -

- las personas obsesivas – termino mi frase dejandome muda, acomode las ideas en mi cabeza antes de continuar

- ¿a que te refieres con elegida? – pregunte cambiando el tema

- necesitas ser aprobada por los altos mandos del lugar, y de ser posible por uno de los estudiantes –

- ¿y tu? – asintió, no sabia que hacer, dejar mi vida atrás e irme a no se donde con ese chico tan extraño o continuar mi vida nada prospera

- aceptas – dude un momento ¿acaso tenia opción?, asenti lentamente, el se levanto y fue por uno de mis cambios de ropa - no te puedo llevar así –

- ¿Quién eres, y que eres? – me entrego el cambio en mis manos

- vete a cambiar – ordeno, sin renegar tome la ropa y me dirigi al baño, después de cambiarme volví a la habitación

- ¿Quién eres? – le exigí, tal parece que en mi rapida vuelta recupere el valor que se me había esfumado

- hmp - ahora se encontraba delante de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, con los brazos cruzados, me enoje y volví a insistir

- ¿Quién… - no pude continuar ya que volteo con lentitud dejando ver a una gato entre sus – ¿Myu? – atonita observe que mi felino estaba comodamente acurrucado entre sus brazos, _gato traidor_, fue lo primero que paso por mi mente

- el me ha ido a avisar, deberías agradecerle – el gato salto y rozo su pelo contra mis piernas ronroneando

- gracias Myu – maullo en respuesta, volví a voltear a ver al chico que ahora me miraba fijamente – estoy lista, ¿Qué haremos? –

- primero, presentarnos – lo mire con una ceja levantada, ahora él me lo estaba exigiendo a mi

- perdón por ser tan descortés, pero tenia que estar seguro de que me acompañarias – hizo una leve inclinación y se acerco unos pasos – mucho gusto en conocerte, Ama Tenten – ese era mi apellido paterno, me lo habían quitado legalmente hace unos pocos años, ¿Cómo se había enterado?, no dije nada, solo me le quede viendo, ya no me sorprendia nada de aquel extraño chico

- yo… soy Hyuuga Neji… y soy un vampiro –

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, me despido esperando que fuera de su agrado la segunda parte de esta historia y de antemano gracias por las personas que se dedicaran a leer mi historia, ya he dicho que este tema esta siendo tomado en cuenta demasiado en estos dias, pero hare mi propia historia, con nuevas armas en mis personajes y las ideas que cruzan por mi mente, hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

- un… vampiro – repetí sin poder moverme, y me retracte de mis palabras sobre sorprenderme, trate de salir corriendo pero mis músculos se negaban a obedecer

- vete – logre articular con un pequeño hilo de voz mientras me levantaba de mi cama rumbo a la puerta

- no entiendes – se acerco un paso más a mi, mientras yo por inercia y en un intento por defenderme me aleje varios pasos hacia atrás poniendo mis manos delante de mi pecho

- largo de aquí – casi le grite, él cerró los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro

- Tenten, ya no puedes hacer nada – en un simple parpadeo estaba detrás mió – tenemos que irnos –

- no – me defendí sacando fuerzas nuevamente de no se donde – no quiero convertirme en un monstruo como tu – el chico no se movió, solo hablo

- ¿el colegio Konoha te dice algo? – la noticia de esta tarde vino a mi memoria, al oír su pregunta, y al ordenar todo me quede sin poder responderle

- nadie te considerara un monstruo, ni siquiera los humanos normales –

- me niego –

- es imposible –

- ¿Por qué? – señalo mi mano derecha, no lo había notado, pero tenia dos pequeños orificios en mi antebrazo - ¿Qué has hecho? – le dije atonita

- una vez que aceptas el trato debo hacerlo, es lo mejor para ti – mis ojos se cristalizaron _- ¿porque yo?_ – pensé caminando hacia la cama y sentandome de golpe con ambas manos a la altura de mi frente y la cabeza agachada, tantos sucesos en una sola noche no los aceptaba

- no… – mi voz se quebro antes de continuar, y mientras yo seguía sin poder moverme, asimilando lo que me estaba sucediendo, el chico se acerco hincándose delante mió para quedar casi a mi altura

- te sacare del infierno en el que has vivido estos ultimos años – levante un poco mi cabeza al oír sus palabras, en su rostro una calida sonrisa apareció, cargada con algo de culpa por haber sido tan directo, volví a perderme en sus profundos ojos al verlo fijamente

- ¿vienes? – asenti lentamente conteniendo mis ganas de llorar, debía aceptar que era lo mejor para todos, dejaría a mi madre feliz por entrar a esa escuela y deshacerse de mi, y no tendría problemas con Temari o su hermano, y claro, mi vida cambiaria a partir de ahora, y quien sabe, tal vez mejoraria

Volvió a señalar mi frente con su indice, mas se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla interrogandome con la mirada si estaba lista, como gesto de aprobación volví a asentir sonriendo, ya se imaginan lo que paso después…

* * *

Al recuperar la conciencia fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándome a la luz de la bombilla del cuarto donde me encontraba, y al mejorar mi vista pude dar una inspeccion al lugar, era una habitación blanca, un consultorio, - ¿_fue un sueño_? – me autocuestione viendo mis ropas, traía la misma pijama que me había puesto ayer, mire rápidamente mi brazo derecho buscando esos dos pequeños hoyos… suspire aliviada, no estaban, me imagine varias cosas por las cuales había terminado en el doctor, pero toda esperanza de que no fuera real se esfumo al ver entrar al mismo chico de ojos blancos seguido de una mujer, cabello corto y traje de doctora, bata y pantalones blancos y una filipina azul, ambos conversaban

- Shizune-san, entonces usted se encargara de… - dejo de hablar al verme despierta y dijo un – hola Tenten – con una sonrisa apenas visible

- te presento a Shizune-san, es la encargada de la enfermeria y de recibir a los nuevos estudiantes –

- mucho gusto Tenten-san – saludo amablemente

- arigato, Shizune-san, igualmente, mucho gusto – no se si debía hablar tanto o hacer tantas pausas, pero aun no estaba del todo segura de que esa fuera la realidad

- yo me retiro – el joven ojos blancos salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas, mientras Shizune daba unos pasos hacia la cama pude notar que traía una pequeña maleta en la mano izquierda, la coloco al lado mio

- aquí esta tu ropa, y en esa puerta esta el baño – señalo una puerta a mi derecha – entra a cambiarte para llevarte a tu habitación –

- hai – me levante rápidamente y entre al baño tomando la maleta, trate de tardarme el menor tiempo posible, sin embargo, por mi nerviosismo me era difícil sujetarme el pelo como siempre lo hacia, después de unos minutos de fracasos continuos me quedaron bien, al salir Shizune me estaba esperando en la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mirada para que la siguiera, caminamos en silencio unos minutos por un pasillo que me resultaba interminable, las paredes y el acabado era de otra época, todo echo de piedra con gárgolas y estatuas de arte esparcidas en diferentes sitios a lo largo del lugar, y por las ventanas se podía observar la luna llena en todo su esplendor, me distraje viendo mi nuevo uniforme, compuesto de una blusa blanca manga larga, un chaleco azul fuerte con una falda entablillada del mismo color, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros, la maleta con mi ropa anterior la llevaba Shizune, y en el bolsillo del chaleco bordado con un hilo color dorado una hoja, debido al nombre de mi nuevo hogar, recordé que el chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Neji, llevaba un atuendo del mismo color, saco y pantalón azul, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, para cuando volví a la realidad estábamos llegando a una gran puerta de madera, como algunas otras mas pequeñas por las que habiamos pasado al lado, Shizune se detuvo al estar frente a ella y yo la imite

- entra por favor, nos vemos luego Tenten-san – se despidió dando vuelta a la derecha, otro pasillo interminable se extendia hacia esa dirección

- hasta luego, Shizune-san – conteste, al ver que se alejaba me quede observando un momento la puerta delante mió, tuve que voltear la cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver lo larga que estaba esa entrada

- aquí vamos – animándome puse mi mano sobre el picaporte y empuje la pesada madera que no me resulto tan difícil de mover, debía entrar con cuidado, después de todo, era una escuela de vampiros, y no sabia que otras cosas podrian ocultar, asome primero mi cabeza inspeccionando rápidamente la habitación

- permiso – dije al distinguir a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en una silla estilo sofá frente a un escritorio con algunos papeles, la directora del lugar, Tsunade-sama, o como la llamaban, la gran Godaime, quinta directora del colegio, todos en la ciudad la conocían, ya que salía constantemente en las noticias cuando alguno de sus alumnos lograba destacar en algo mas, estaba con los dedos entrecruzados y una pose pensativa mirando hacia la entrada

- pasa Tenten – me invito señalando con su mirada una silla en el lado opuesto de su lugar, yo solo entre sin decir nada mas y me senté, ella sonrió antes de hablar

- me alegro de que Neji al fin haya conseguido a una compañera – no habíamos hablado ni un minuto y ya habían surgido nuevas incógnitas en mi cabeza, ¿a que se refería la godaime con compañera?, ¿acaso compañera de habitación?, no pude evitar sentir cierta vergüenza al pensar en ello, los cuartos mixtos no estaban entre la lista de mis cosas aceptadas entre dos extraños, en nuestro caso, entre un chico que había espiado a una chica por semanas y una chica que no conocía absolutamente nada del chico, Tsunade volvió a tomar la palabra al ver que no decía nada

- después se encargaran de explicarte – por lo visto ella no estaba dispuesta a responder preguntas, seguramente tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que atender a la chica nueva y explicarle completamente todo lo relacionado con su nueva vida

- bien, veamos – levanto uno de los legajos que estaban en el escritorio lleno de papelería y comenzó a buscar – que nombre prefieres, ¿Amegari Tenten o Ama Tenten? – me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa_, ¿me estaba dando a elegir mi nombre?_ No pensé que tuviera el poder de hacer eso, al fin encontró el papel que buscaba y lo coloco delante mió, en este había una foto pequeña con todos mis datos, excepto, el nombre

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – yo aun no cabia en mi asombro de que pudiera hacer eso, mi madre me había ido a cambiar mi nombre en contra de mi voluntad y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que me llamaban de esa manera

- tus datos aun no están completos, necesito que elijas el nombre que prefieres, ya que tu primer registro marca un nombre diferente del que posees ahora… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... – me estaban brindando la oportunidad de tener mi antiguo apellido de nuevo, mi alegría era inmensa pero disimulada, no quería comenzar a saltar de alegría enfrente de mi nueva directora, solo mostre una sonrisa antes de decidir

- mi nombre es… Ama Tenten – la godaime sonrió al ver mi gesto, se levanto, yo la imite y me estrecho la mano en señal de saludo agregando una corta reverencia

- mucho gusto en conocerte Ama Tenten, yo soy Tsunade –

- gracias Tsunade-sama – mi voz tenia el mismo tono de siempre, alegre, pensé que debido a lo que me había pasado recientemente no lo escucharia en un tiempo, pero las cosas que me estaban sucediendo en ese momento eran las mejores que me había pasado en años

- espero que te guste tu nuevo colegio, ha venido una estudiante a mostrarte tu habitación, después de verla tendras que presentarte en estos salones - saco otra hoja del legajo y me la dio, en ella se encontraba un horario de clases, lo lei rápidamente y hubo algunas materias de las que me sorprendi, alguien toco a la puerta antes de preguntar algo a la godaime

- ¿puedo pasar? – un tono de voz de mujer un poco grave se escucho desde detrás de la puerta, me decepcione un poco, esperaba que fuera el chico ojiblanco el que me llevara a mi habitación, él era el único que conocía de ese extraño lugar, y eso descartaba que fuera su compañera en ese sentido, me gire dispuesta a recibir a la chica que se encontraba afuera

- Tenten – voltee a ver a la directora - es mejor que no comentes a cualquier persona quien te trajo aquí – sin saber el motivo de sus palabras asenti – puedes pasar Karin – la puerta se abrió al terminar de hablar y entro una chica pelirroja con anteojos, vestía el mismo uniforme que yo, con excepción de que en su chaleco tenia una imagen de espiral con un pico en la parte izquierda inferior y una línea que salía al terminar el espiral en su parte derecha superior y las mangas de su blusa eran mas cortas que las mias, al verla me llene de desconfianza, creo que entendi las palabras de Tsunade en ese instante

- buenos días Tsunade-sama – saludo respetuosamente con una reverencia – ¿ella es la chica nueva? – pregunto al verme

- si Karin, pueden retirarse, confio en que tu le enseñaras las instalaciones – la pelirroja dijo un "si" muy animado, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro afuera, tenia mas fuerza de la que creía, caminamos entre el pasillo por el que se había retirado Shizune, que no era tan grande después de todo, ella se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del recorrido, lo único que se limito a decir fue – aquí es donde duermen todos los maestros, cada puerta es una habitación – salimos del edificio y mire hacia atrás viendo toda su estructura, parecía un castillo verdadero, lo cual no dejo de sorprenderme al igual de el echo de ser de noche, recordé las pocas historias que había leido sobre vampiros y termine por concluir que el mito de que no salian de día era cierto

- ¿Quién te trajo aquí? – me pregunto de improvisto sin voltear a verme, la frase de Tsunade apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza haciendome callar

- no lo se – dije encogiendome de hombros, ella me miro de reojo con cierta incredulidad y siguió caminando por el extenso jardin, delante de nosotros se extendia otro edificio casi igual y a la derecha uno mas grande, una fuente unia tres caminos que iban desde cada uno hasta el centro

- es extraño, normalmente los alumnos se presentan ante los nuevos estudiantes –

- tal vez no recuerde su nombre, era algo inusual – disimule mi expresión mostrándome confundida, de algo tenia que haber servido mentirle tantas veces a Kankuro

- bien… - suspire para mis adentros, se lo había creído todo – mientras no sea Neji todo esta bien – me miro de frente un momento guiñándome un ojo, sentí una descarga en mi columna vertebral

- ¿Neji? – le pregunte aun fingiendo

- es uno de los chicos mas populares del lugar, aunque no le gusta admitirlo – pude ver como sonreía – y lo convenceré para que me acepte de nuevo parecía demasiado decidida _"de nuevo" ¿acaso Neji había salido con esa chica? _

- te deseo suerte – no sabia quien era ella, pero estaba segura de algo, tenia que averiguarlo…

* * *

agradezco los comentarios enviados y espero continuen leyendo esta historia, con respecto a un nombre que mencionan en uno de los comentarios, agradeceria me diera informacion acerca de el nombre, ya que no lo habia escuchado y mis investigaciones no fueron productivas, la historia ya esta escrita y el nombre de la misma lo he elegido hace un año sin basarme en algun escrito, pero cualquier fuente de inspiracion que pueda agregar contenido o ideas nuevas a esta historia es bien recibida


	5. Chapter 4

gracias por sus comentarios, informacion y demas reviews con contenido variado, debido a los examenes he dejado un poco de lado el seguir el capitulo, pero me he puesto a continuar con él apenas conclui eso

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Mientras caminábamos al edificio de la derecha los estudiantes del colegio comenzaron a aparecer, chicos y chicas platicaban en grupos, sentados en el pasto o bajo algún árbol de los que había en el jardín, todos con el mismo uniforme, solo alternando sus mangas largas o cortas

- aquí es donde vivirás – volvió a hablar Karin – en este edificio están nuestras habitaciones, la escuela esta por ahí – señalo la ultima construcción del lugar, se veía realmente enorme comparado a las otras dos, entramos y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, los chicos salían corriendo o caminando según la prisa que llevaran, varios de ellos saludaban a Karin con una sonrisa, las chicas se acercaban a saludarla mas amigablemente con un beso en la mejilla mientras yo me mantenía callada caminando a su lado, nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta que marcaba en números dorados 13, "vaya suerte" me dije, mi acompañante tocó siendo atendida rápidamente

- ¿Quién? – me sorprendi cuando una chica con el mismo tono de ojos de color que Neji se asomo a la puerta, tenia el cabello tan largo como él, solo que su color era en un tono mas azulado – Karin-san – dijo con un tono de sopresa que no pude comprender

- es su nueva compañera de habitación, Tenten, ella es Hinata – la señalo mientras yo le sonreía

- mucho gusto Hinata –

- si… si, mucho gusto – se puso mas nerviosa, era yo, o ¿Karin le daba miedo?

- nos vemos luego Tenten – se despidió comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, por alguna extraña razón quería averiguar en que habitación vivía ella, pero era mejor hacerlo luego, volví mi mirada hacia la chica en la puerta

- pasa – dijo un poco mas calmada, al entrar y ver la habitación me asombre por lo espaciosa y tan bien decorada que estaba, tenia su propia sala, comedor con 4 sillas, cocina con acabados modernos y una televisión de pantalla plana gigante, los demás muebles eran los típicos, desde pequeñas sillas, hasta libreros y botes de basura, Hinata me llevo hasta un pequeño pasillo donde había 2 puertas, entramos en la del lado derecho

- esta es nuestra habitación, tu seras mi compañera – dijo sonriente, devolviendole el gesto pase a mi nuevo cuarto, volviendo a ser tomada de improvisto por todas mis cosas que se encontraban sobre mi cama, al menos toda mi ropa

- ¿Cómo llego eso aquí? – le pregunte a la chica

- los encargados del colegio van por tus cosas el día que eres aceptada – me contesto en un tono normal, tome la ropa y comencé a acomodarla en el ropero que estaba junto a mi cama, al lado de este estaba la pequeña cama que le pertenecía a mi gato, ¿acaso Myu también estaba aquí?

- el pequeño gato salio hace una hora – hablo la chica

- que bien, pensé que no lo volvería a ver – di un suspiro y Hinata se acerco ayudándome a guardar toda mi ropa

- disculpa – voltee a verla mientras ella juntaba sus dos dedos índices una y otra vez en señal de nerviosismo - ¿qui… quien te ha traído aquí? – era la segunda persona que me preguntaba eso, y esta vez no sabia si contárselo o quedarme callada

- fue…no lo se – preferí guardar el secreto, al menos hasta que descubriera porque Tsunade-sama no quería que cualquiera se enterase

- no se lo has dicho a Karin ¿verdad? – me pregunto con cierto miedo mientras seguia guardando mis cosas

- no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- bueno, a ella no le gustara que tu… - bajo la mirada un momento – que tu, seas la compañera de Neji –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – deje lo ultimo de mi ropa en su lugar, ella se levanto sentándose en la orilla de su cama y yo hice lo mismo en la mía

- Neji, es mi primo, el me ha venido a visitar para informarme de tu llegada – después de todo su parecido era por ser parientes – pero debes cuidarte de Karin, no es el único chico que es perseguido por ella –

- ¿Neji ha estado con Karin? – la cuestione, ella volvió a desviar su mirada un momento

- si, menos de un mes, pero él la dejo después de conocerla un poco mas – dijo con desgano, por lo que parecía estar emparentada con esa chica pelirroja no era muy bueno

- y… - me puse nerviosa al pensar en el chico – exactamente ¿Qué tengo que ver es esto? –

- bueno – volvió a juntar sus indices una y otra vez – en ocasiones se da a elegir a los chicos o chicas tener un compañero – de nuevo esa palabra – es decir, alguien que será como su mano derecha, o mas formalmente dicho, como su pareja – di un pequeño salto al oír lo ultimo, yo… pareja de ese chico, ¿Qué aquí la pareja no se elegia por si mismo?

- no te preocupes – leyo en mi cara lo que estaba pensando – tendras tiempo de sobra para conocerlo, y podrás aceptarlo tu misma – sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida – en el cuarto de enfrente están Sakura e Ino, las reconoceras en cuanto las veas, por lo pronto, tenemos que llegar a clases – la segui hasta la entrada del edificio y caminamos hacia lo que parecía ser la escuela…

Al ir caminando comenzamos a hablar de las materias, sabia que era un colegio, pero no entendía porque nos ponian materias de universidades diferentes, teníamos desde leyes hasta medicina, y las materias a elegir eran demasiado variadas, como verán, el horario abarcaba materias para cinco años

- yo estoy en clase de Nei Chia – me comento comenzando una nueva platica sobre el contenido de esa clase, me olvide por completo de el tipo de lugar en el que estaba y seguí platicando con Hinata como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida

* * *

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, justo a tiempo, ya que no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando el timbre sonó, Hinata se apresuro a llevarme a la primera clase, Química, nos sentamos en dos pupitres que estaban juntos, me sorprendió ver que casi no había alumnos en el salón, mi nueva amiga me siguió explicando el porque de tantas materias tan variadas, llevaría tres maestros por año, con química, Filosofía y matemáticas en mi primer año, junto con 2 materias a elegir, todo para poder especializarme en lo que quisiera y se me diera mejor al salir del colegio, ese era un metodo que la misma directora habia propuesto, de ahí venian sus logros academicos

- el maestro ya se tardo – el reloj marcaba las 10:05 de la noche, no creí que los maestros fueran impuntuales en este lugar

- es Hatake Kakashi, y no es su costumbre llegar temprano –

- Hinata!! – gritó una chica de cabello rubio mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la ojiblanca - ¿Dónde te habías metido? –

- Ino-san, ella es la nueva estudiante, Tenten – volteo a verme

- bienvenida Tenten – me saludo y volvió a voltear - veo que al fin tienes compañera de habitación – esa chica era muy enérgica por lo que pude notar

- ¿y Sakura? – le pregunto viendo a la puerta

- ya viene, se encontró a Sasuke en el camino y ya sabes que se tarda – tomo asiento al otro lado de Hinata y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, yo me entretuve con un lápiz que estaba sobre mi banco, me di cuenta en ese instante que había una libreta en cada banco así estuvieran vacíos, algunos con apuntes y otros nuevos, examine mi libreta para comprobar que ese no era el lugar de alguien mas y la deje en el pupitre al ver que era nueva, volteaba continuamente a la puerta esperando que el maestro llegara para poder comenzar las clases, cerré los ojos un momento suspirando después de ver el reloj, 10:15, eso ya era mucho tiempo perdido aunque la clase fuera de dos horas

- hola, ¿eres nueva? – me pregunto una voz a mi lado, levante la mirada para verla, una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes me observaba con una sonrisa

- si, mi nombre es Ama Tenten – le dije amistosamente, preguntándome que tipo de persona seria para haberse pintado el pelo de ese color y contenta de que mi nombre sonara tan bien

- bienvenida Tenten, yo soy Haruno Sakura – tomo asiento a mi lado completando la fila – si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo – me ofreció sin quitar su sonrisa, su mirada daba confianza, y el echo de tener que vivir con ella no suponía un problema, al menos tendría mas amistades que en mi antigua vida

- gracias - ella estaba por preguntarme algo cuando el maestro al fin apareció

- lo siento alumnos, ya saben que fastidioso es el tener que dirigir en parte la escuela – entro un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años cabello gris y bata blanca, con un cubre bocas en el rostro y mirada feliz

- bien – tomo uno de los legajos que llevaba bajo el brazo y saco un papel – Ama Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka Akamaru, pasen al frente – una presentación, como odiaba esa parte, me levante disimulando mi descontento y fui al frente del salón sorprendiendome al ver que todos los pupitres estaban ocupados, un chico de cabello café y dos marcas rojas en las mejillas hizo lo mismo, seguido de un perro gigante de color blanco, me asuste un poco al ver como se acercaba a olerme

- tranquila, Akamaru es inofensivo para los amigos – me tranquilize cuando el perro rozo mi uniforme y lamio mi mano en señal de saludo, el salón fue bajando su nivel de ruido hasta estar completamente en silencio, el maestro se coloco al lado de nosotros antes de hablar

- ellos son los ultimos estudiantes que entraran, espero que se lleven bien con ellos – todos nos observaron con miradas inquisitivas - ¿alguien tiene una pregunta? – agrego el maestro, hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que un chico levantara la mano

- ¿Qué, que raza es ese perro? – dijo con algo de temor y Kiba dando un paso al frente contesto

- su nombre es Akamaru, es mi hermano, y es un hombre lobo – todos se quedaron callados, mientras yo estaba alegre de no ser la que llamara la atención en mi nueva escuela, alguien mas levanto la mano

- ¿Quién los convirtió? – me comenzaba a desesperar de que todos estuvieran tan interesados en eso

- mi familia es el clan Inuzuka, los nuestros no son convertidos, generacion tras generacion somos vampiros y hombres lobos – volteo a verme todo el salón esperando una respuesta, yo solo mordi mi labio inferior pensando en alguna buena excusa para no decirles

- yo… - estuve a punto de confesarlo todo cuando la directora apareció en la puerta del salón

- veo que los tienes controlados Kakashi – hizo una seña para que el maestro se acercara y le susurro algo en el oído

- entendido – Kakashi volvió al frente y nos ordeno que nos fueramos a sentar

- nos vemos luego – se despidió Tsunade

- hasta luego Tsunade-sama – respondió todo el salón

- la directora me ha venido a regañar por perder mi tiempo, asi que empezaremos de una vez – hablo directamente y se dirigió a un estante donde tenia todo tipo de instrumentos de laboratorio

- hoy hablaremos de la experimentación con mercurio…

* * *

como ya es mi costumbre agradezco los reviews en general y espero sigan el hilo de la historia y les agrade cada capitulo, ya que es dificil en este tipo de novelas continuar con el mismo nivel de escritura y suspenso, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda sabiendo que cuento con el apoyo de los lectores, sin mas que decir, hasta el proximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 5

Resolviendo las dudas de algunos lectores, es una escuela de vampiros, por consecuente todos lo son, exceptuando algunos, como akamaru, pero eso se ira descubriendo mas adelante

* * *

CAPITULO 5

La clase resulto mas divertida de lo que creía, y las dos horas no tardaron en acabarse, después de eso todos salieron al receso, yo me limite a seguir a mis compañeras a donde ellas fueran, entramos a un comedor algo simple, pero lujoso comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrada, en medio del lugar había un extenso buffet con todo tipo de alimentos, se me hizo agua la boca de tan solo verlos y sentí como mi estomago rugía, al ver en algunas mesas pude notar que Karin estaba con un grupo de chicas que se veían tan arrogantes como ella

- esa Karin, es una maldita zorra – dijo Ino en voz baja

- Ino-san – le reprocho Hinata

- tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿o acaso no estuvo tratando de seducir a Naruto también? –

- si… pero –

- Sakura, ayúdame –

- mejor déjalo así Ino, de todos modos ninguno de los chicos esta con ella – yo continué mirando las mesas, en espera de encontrar en algún lugar a la persona que me había traído a mi nueva escuela, lo pude ver sentado en una mesa de las mas alejadas del centro, con una banda del color del uniforme cubriendo su frente, algo de lo que no me habia percatado en la mañana, se encontraba al lado de otros tres chicos, dos de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y un chico de cabello rubio que quedaba de espaldas a mi, estaba hablando como tratando de sacar una sonrisa a alguno de los otros en la mesa

- ¿vamos con los chicos? – pregunto Ino impaciente

- ¿pero, y Tenten? – le interrumpió Sakura

- es verdad Tenten – la rubia se acerco a mi con una mirada de maldad - ¿Quién es el afortunado que te trajo aquí? – mire de reojo a Hinata, ella negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que no dijera nada

- no… no se su nombre – le conteste haciendo que disminuyera su atención

- lastima… pero puedes decirnos quien es cuando lo veas – me propuso, yo asentí sin estar muy convencida, volvió a ir al lado de Hinata y esta le susurro algo en un tono bajo, Ino abrió los ojos de par en par al terminar de oírla y giro a verme guiñándome un ojo, paso el mensaje a Sakura, quien respondió de una forma mas disimulada y se acerco a mi oído

- ya veo porque lo ocultas, no te preocupes nadie se enterara por nosotras – eso me dejo un poco mas tranquila, el saber que si alguien llegaba a saberlo tendría a Karin y sus compañeras como enemigas me había mantenido alerta de cualquier curioso

- entonces vamos con ellos - Ino jalo del brazo a Hinata sin esperar su aprobación, Sakura camino resignada murmurando un "nunca cambiara" y yo la seguí sin decir palabra…

Al vernos, la mayoría de los chicos sonrieron y mis nuevas amigas se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, Hinata al lado del chico rubio de ojos azules, Sakura al lado de uno de los pelinegros e Ino al lado del otro, el único lugar vació era entre Neji y el rubio, así que después de decir un casi inaudible "hola" tome asiento en mi lugar

- chicos, les presentamos a Tenten – tomo la palabra Sakura, el primero en saludar fue el ojiazul

- Hola Tenten, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, bienvenida –

- yo soy Sai – continuo uno de los pelinegros con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Uchiha Sasuke – dijo el tercero, voltee a ver a Neji sin esperar una presentación, después de todo ya nos conocíamos

- Hyuuga Neji – hablo sin interés

- mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos – les respondí con una tímida sonrisa, no era mi fuerte estar entre tantas personas

- y dime Tenten – volvió a hablar Sai - ¿alguien te ha traído? – los demás chicos me observaron, mis manos comenzaron a sudar por ser victima de esas miradas, ellos si sabían hacerme sentir incomoda

- no molestes Sai – le reclamo Neji – sabes bien quien la invito – su tono de voz me tranquilizo, tal como lo había logrado hacer antes

- lo siento, lo siento Neji, no pude evitarlo –

- ¿supongo que ya le advirtieron de Karin? – les pregunto levantando una ceja, todas asintieron – bien, una molestia menos –

- tengo hambre – dijo Ino, Sai se levanto y fue con ella al centro del salón, los demás fueron haciendo lo mismo hasta quedar solo nosotros dos

- ¿estuviste con Karin? – le pregunte aun incredula y con un poco mas de confianza, él desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de responder

- si, pero no quiero que me tomes por un chico que volvería a salir con ella – volteo disimuladamente a la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja, lo imite viendo que todo su club de chicas arrogantes había desaparecido, suspire con alivio

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar? – comencé a pensar en las palabras que iba a decir, lo cual no me tomo mas de 5 segundos

- es muy bonito, y es mejor que la vida que tenia – le confesé sintiendo un poco de nostalgia por mi antiguo hogar – aunque aun no conozco a todos mis maestros –

- Hatake Kakashi imparte Química y Física; Matemáticas y contabilidad por Sarutobi Azuma, arquitectura y arte por Kurenai, medicina y biología por Tsunade-sama, filosofía y leyes por Iruka-sensei y Gai-sensei algunos deportes junto con todos los demás maestros – me quede pensativa ¿Quién podía memorizar tantos datos en tan poco tiempo? Era seguro que yo no, me miro y sonrió de forma burlona al ver mi confusión

- Kakashi-sensei, Azuma-sensei e Iruka-sensei es todo lo que tienes que aprender este año – hablo con arrogancia, al parecer el no me había mostrado su otra personalidad al conversar la ultima vez y ya comenzaba a detestarlo

- gracias, pero podré preguntar los nombres a otra persona – me levante para ir por un plato de comida, al alejarme unos pasos él hizo lo mismo – no me gusta que… -

- tengo que hacerlo – interrumpió mi oración

- se puede saber cual es el motivo – dije sin voltear a verle

- el que te hayan visto conmigo ha levantado sospechas –

- ya veo, y el que me sigas ¿las disminuirá? –

- no, pero tarde o temprano deben saberlo – perfecto, me quite a Kankuro de encima y ahora tenia a el chico atrae enemigas de la escuela detrás de mi

- deja de seguirme – dije molesta, Neji se detuvo ante mi sorpresa

- bien – dio media vuelta y regreso a su lugar en la mesa, le tome poca importancia y fui por mi comida mientras me debatía si debía regresar a aquel lugar, seguramente las discusiones comenzarían de nuevo, al terminar de servirme varias cosas me decidí por volver, el no era nadie para tenerle miedo o alejarme de mis nuevas compañeras

- ¿y Neji? – pregunte a todos al regresar y ver que su asiento estaba vació, Sasuke fue el que respondió

- se fue, dijo que no tenia apetito – otro punto para mi, ahora me sentiría culpable de que el chico no comiera, termine mis alimentos de mala gana y pronto fue hora de ir a clases nuevamente, tome un pequeño pan de dulce y lo escondí en el bolsillo oculto de la falda, por fortuna no se notaba

* * *

El profesor Iruka llego puntual al salón y la clase de filosofía fue un martirio, entre personas, fechas y frases mi cabeza quedo echa un lió, al salir Hinata me llevo a su clase de Nei Chia, o como ella lo llamaba, "el arte del puño suave" Kurenai-sensei era la instructora, mi amiga me explico que tenia una semana para visitar cada una de las clases extras que había, pero al ver la clase de entrenamiento que tenían estaba casi segura de que entraría con ella, fui rápidamente a cambiarme dejando mi ropa en uno de los lockers de ese salón y terminando con una ropa de entrenamiento blanca y holgada, todo era de maravilla, su forma de corregirnos, las enseñanzas que nos daba y su voz tranquila, hubiera sido perfecto de no haber visto al chico de ojos blancos al otro lado del salón, era de los mejores, hablando por Kurenai-sensei

Después de una hora de continuo entrenamiento la maestra dio un receso de 15 minutos, tome asiento al lado de Hinata a pesar de que su primo estaba del otro lado

- ¿Qué tal es… Kurenai-sensei? – me pregunto en pausas debido a lo agitada que estaba

- me gusta su clase, iré a observar las demás, pero es casi seguro que me uno a esta – Hinata sonrió contenta, en realidad no era seguro unirme, y menos si debía estar con ese chico dos horas

- me alegro – se levanto para ir por un poco de agua y me dejo de nuevo sola con él, hasta después de un momento recordé mi contrabando de la hora de comer, salí casi corriendo hacia donde estaba mi ropa y saque con cuidado el pan que estaba bien protegido con algunas servilletas, regrese lo mas rápido que mis piernas ya adoloridas me permitieron y tome asiento al lado de Neji, observe el pan por unos instantes con mi cabeza ligeramente agachada y me entretuve unos momentos desenvolviéndolo, no sabia como entregárselo, después de todo, ¿debía tratar de llevarnos bien, no? Pase saliva tratando de que mi voz no se rompiera a mitad de la frase

- Neji – por suerte no se trabaron mis palabras, él giro su cabeza para verme sin decir nada, yo hice lo mismo

- toma – le ofrecí el pequeño pan mientras se me quedaba viendo confundido

- no comiste, así que, te traje esto – sentía que mi mano comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento si él no lo tomaba

- no tengo apetito – respondió secamente desviando la mirada, yo baje mi mano molesta

- solo trato de que me perdones – mi tono de voz era controlado, no quería que toda la clase nos escuchara – se que mi comentario fue el culpable de que no… -

- ¿que no comiera? – volteo a verme de nuevo – yo se cuando no quiero comer, y este día no tengo hambre – con esas palabras dio terminada nuestra conversación distrayéndose con lo primero que vio

- como puedes ser tan arrogante – eso si que me enojaba, después de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por adaptarme tenia que soportarlo a él, noté como dio un suspiro antes de levantarse

- no lo entiendes Tenten – avanzo hacia el otro extremo del salón mientras yo me debatía en ir a reclamarle su actitud hacia mi, pero preferí quedarme al ver como Hinata regresaba, no tuve mas remedio que comerme el pan que había robado, si es que se le podía llamar robar a eso, y continuamos con la clase…

* * *

Se me ha pedido que promocione el fic "the vampire diaries: despertar" bueno, ahi esta, personalmente no he logrado leer esa novela de este genero, pero comenzare a leer el fic en mis ratos libres, sin nadamas que decir, aparte de agradecer los reviews dejados por las personas que dedican un poco de su tiempo a mi fic me despido, deseando que sea de su agrado y comenzando el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 6

Creación: propia

Autor historia original: Masashi Kishimoto

Reservados todos los derecho legales, cualquier copia total de esta historia sera sancionada, solo total

* * *

Debido a que tuve un día de descanso logre avanzar todo el capitulo, así que lo subo, esperando que sea mas interesante que el anterior, el contenido es un poquito mas extenso y tratare de tener el siguiente en las proximas dos semanas como es mi costumbre

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación Hinata y yo, sentadas en nuestras camas y con la pijama puesta, ya teníamos un rato de haber llegado y después de comer algo ligero del refrigerador que había en nuestra casa nos fuimos a la cama

- Hinata – hable después de haber estado en silencio unos minutos

- ¿si? – pensé bien lo que iba a preguntar, había tanto en mi cabeza que no podía ordenar cual era mi primera duda

- ¿Quién es Neji? – me decidí por investigar acerca de mi "compañero", le tomo algunos minutos responderme, pero al fin lo hizo

- Neji-san… y yo, somos de la familia Hyuuga, nuestra famila… pues… ¿no te has preguntado el porque del color de nuestros ojos? –

- sinceramente... si – me acomode en mi cama dispuesta a escucharla, ella me imito antes de continuar

- a algunos miembros de nuestra familia les sucede, por una enfermedad hereditaria, nacen, ciegos – cerro los ojos un momento al decirlo

– aun recuerdo, como de niña nos teníamos que apoyar el uno al otro para poder hacer las cosas que los niños normales hacían – su voz y mirada reflejaban nostalgia, yo seguía atenta a cada palabra

- Neji me cuidaba aunque estuviera en las mismas condiciones que yo, y las veces que llegue a llorar de impotencia… el me ayudaba a levantarme… me decía, que no debía rendirme tan fácilmente – Hinata abrazo un oso de peluche que tenia al lado – aunque mi padre pensaba lo contrario – se detuvo con algo de miedo, no me gustaba ser una entrometida así que no pregunte mas acerca de aquello

- ¿y el padre de Neji? –

- murió cuando Neji tenía 4 años, en un accidente de avión, nunca lo encontraron – respondió ausente

- ya veo – creo que no fue la pregunta mas inteligente, me quede callada esperando que así terminara nuestra platica, pero Hinata aun no había acabado

- desde entonces llego a nuestra casa, mi padre… - apretó un poco su oso y junto sus piernas

- no tienes que continuar Hinata – comente al ver como estaba, ella negó con la cabeza

- es mejor que lo sepas tu a cualquier otra persona, por algo Neji te ha traído – mordi mi labio inferior al oír eso nuevamente, el que me juzgara por un simlpe echo, no lo terminaba de aceptar, solo asentí ante su comentario

- mi padre manejaba una compañía, y debía hacerse cargo de nosotros dos, mi hermana Hanabi no había tenido nuestra mala suerte y era el orgullo de mi padre, en cambio yo… bueno, el solo decía que estorbaba en la familia… a Neji no le recriminaba nada por el respeto que sentía a su hermano, ya que había sido el que había impulsado la compañía hacia el éxito, pero a él no le gustaba que mi padre me tratara de ese modo, así que me defendía cuando podía hacerlo dejándolo callado, y apenas cumplí los 13 años me entere que Neji se iría de la casa, que no soportaba vivir ahí, una noche antes de irse me ofreció el vivir juntos, yo acepte gustosa y comenzamos una nueva vida en un pequeño departamento, pero... – una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro –

-El no me dejaba hacer mucho, me decía que ya había batallado bastante con mi propia familia y que él se haría cargo ahora, no me dejo opinar al respecto, con el dinero que le había dejado su padre nos mantuvimos varios meses, pero mi padre consiguió que la cuenta de Neji pasara a sus manos –

- ¿les quito el dinero? – mi pregunta estaba de mas, pero no pude evitar decirlo, Hinata movió su cabeza afirmativamente

- después de eso todo fue empeorando, no muchas personas le dan empleo a la gente como nosotros, cuando estábamos decididos a regresar a la casa de mi padre sucedió… - se quedo callada pensando un momento

- una persona nos vino a visitar, hablo con Neji unos minutos, después de eso paso un mes para volverlo a ver – sus ojos se cristalizaron al terminar su frase, se limpio con la manga de su pijama las lagrimas acumuladas antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas

- aun… aun recuerdo la voz de Neji gritando que tenia que cuidar de mi, que no podían llevárselo – agacho su cabeza al no poder contener sus lagrimas – yo solo le pude decir, que iba a estar bien, y que no se preocupara, aunque no tenia idea, de que estaba pasando – me contó entre sollozos

- Hinata-chan – no pude evitar ir a abrazarla, me sentía mal por hacerla revivir esos momentos tan dolorosos, después de unos segundos nos separamos, se volvió a quitar los rastros de lágrimas y termino la historia

- el me iba a visitar constantemente en las noches, me dio la feliz noticia de que había recuperado su vista, que pronto yo también lo haría, y me prometió que me sacaría de la casa de mi padre lo mas pronto posible, al año me trajo aquí –

- no creí que Neji fuera así –

- muy pocas personas llegan a ver ese lado de él – sonrió tiernamente – el es como un hermano para mi, el mejor hermano que pude haber deseado…pero, después conocí a Naruto –

- el chico rubio – asintió

- me pidió que fuera su pareja hace poco, es muy lindo, y Neji ha tratado de llevarse bien con él desde entonces – un sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas - me sorprende que no este aquí – dijo, yo pase por alto su comentario

- ya veo… ¿y la marca de su frente? – le pregunte volviendo a cambiar el tema

- es en cierto modo, es lo que le permite ver –

- pero tu no tienes una – dije mirando su frente

- la marca de Neji esta directamente conectada con sus pupilas, la mía se encuentra entrelazada con parte de mi columna, hasta mi nervio óptico – se agacho quitando su cabello de su espalda y dejándome ver una marca con forma de estrella en la parte posterior de su cuello

- impresionante – volvió a acomodarse como estaba anteriormente

- si, Neji estuvo investigando otras formas de lograrlo, sin tener esa marca que según él es molesta – sonrió de nuevo, yo hice lo mismo

- creo que es hora de dormirnos – le propuse levantándome de su cama

- si, ya esta por amanecer – dio un bostezo antes de acomodarse entre sus sabanas – buenas noches –

- buenos días – le respondí bromeando metiéndome en mi cama con mi cuerpo en dirección a la pared, recriminándome por haber tratado a Neji así, mi actitud con el debía cambiar…

Mi primera noche en esa extraña escuela tuve una pesadilla, en ella estaba el relato que unas horas antes me había contado mi nueva amiga Hinata, pero lo vi tan real que no parecía un sueño, sino un recuerdo

* * *

_Dos personas estaban aprisionando a Neji de sus dos brazos y sacándolo por la fuerza de su casa, sus caras no eran visibles debido a la oscuridad del lugar_

_- ¡no puedo irme, debo cuidar a mi prima! – gritaba mientras movía los brazos en un intento por soltarse, su desesperación era notoria_

_- Neji-san! – Hinata estaba del otro lado de la habitación con otro joven sujetándola de un brazo_

_- Hinata, ella no puede quedarse sola, no lo entienden, ustedes no conocen a su padre – uno de los chicos lo miro_

_- has aceptado el trato, no puedes negarte a ir – en una distracción logro soltarse de su agarre y corrió hasta donde estaba su prima, pero sin darle el suficiente tiempo de llegar lo volvieron a aprisionar mientras golpeaban su estomago sacándole el aire y dejándolo medio inconsciente, él calló de rodillas debido al dolor_

_- Hinata, lo siento – agacho su mirada con los ojos vidriosos_

_- no te preocupes Neji, estare bien - respondió con una dulce sonrisa_

_- no – la contradijo molesto – no digas eso, esta vez no – su voz estaba llena de impotencia al no poder hacer nada_

_- Neji-san… - y Hinata lo oia con sorpresa – te prometo que estare bien – le repitio_

_- ¿como estas tan segura? – pregunto Neji_

_- porque tu me enseñaste como, Neji-oniisan – dos lagrimas surcaron el rostro de Hinata mientras Neji levantaba su cabeza con sus ultimas fuerzas_

_- por favor… déjenme – termino inconsciente en el piso y se apresuraron a cargarlo para salir de ahí

* * *

_

Me desperté con un sudor frió por todo mi cuerpo, era de noche nuevamente, me levante viendo que Hinata aun dormía, y mi sorpresa creció al notar que ella también tenia una pesadilla, la mirada de angustia que se veía en su rostro era mi prueba, pocos segundos después también se levanto asustada

- Neji – fue lo primero que articulo, me quede callada observándola, había tenido el mismo sueño que ella y no tenia idea de porque, tocaron a la puerta en ese instante, la voz de un chico se escucho

- Hinata ¿estas bien? –

- si, Naruto-kun - ¿Cómo lo había echo?, lo mas que pude deducir es que tal vez ellos estaban el la habitación de al lado, se levanto y salio del cuarto

- lo siento Tenten-san – me dijo antes de abrir la puerta dejandome sola y confundida en la habitacion, me cambie de ropa antes de salir y encontre a Naruto sentado en el sofá junto con Hinata, sin hacer ruido fui lentamente a la cocina

- es la habilidad especial de Naruto – dijo una voz a mis espaldas provocando que diera un pequeño salto asustada

- ¿Neji? – él se encontraba sentado en uno de los banquillos que tenían en la cocina con su uniforme escolar

- Naruto, tiene la habilidad de sentir las malas emociones de las personas – comentó, yo tome asiento al lado de él

- ¿y esto pasa muy seguido? – cuestione, él negó con la cabeza

- por suerte Naruto también tiene el don de aliviar el dolor de las personas – volví a verlos, el rubio le estaba susurrando algo en el oído a Hinata y con uno de sus brazos la abrazaba protectoramente, agache la mirada recordando la pesadilla

- lo siento – dije haciendo que Neji volteara a verme con confusion – siento haber sido así contigo antes – me observo unos segundos

- ¿Hinata te ha dicho algo? –

- no – dije esperando que me creyera

- no eres buena diciendo mentiras – lo mire disimuladamente viendo que volvia a sonreír – Naruto tambien se dio cuenta antes de irnos a dormir – eso explicaba el comentario de Hinata

- bueno… ella me ha contado algunas cosas – le confese sintiendome como una niña pequeña enfrente de un mayor

- ¿Qué te ha contado? – me comencé a poner nerviosa, no quería provocar problemas entre los dos así que no tuve mas remedio que callar mientras el me miraba fijamente, se acerco peligrosamente a mi oído susurrando

- no me lo diras ¿verdad? – negue lentamente con la cabeza, su tono de voz provoco otra descarga electrica por todo mi cuerpo y cierto temor por el tono que habia empleado

- Neji, deja de molestar a Tenten – le reclamo Naruto desde el sofá, al voltear pude ver como Hinata estaba sonriendo mientras Naruto miraba de forma acusadora a Neji

- hmp – sin decir mas que esa expresión se levanto de su lugar

- nos vemos chicas, hasta el almuerzo – se despidió el rubio saliendo de la habitación junto con Neji, después de que salieron Hinata se me quedo viendo con su mirada sonriente antes de concluir

- … le gustas a Neji… –

* * *

Agradezco los reviews que me continuan llegando, y me alegro que les guste la historia, espero seguir continuando con el apoyo de todos los lectores y sin mas que agregar, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

El porque de esa frase dicha por mi compañera de habitación lo comprendí mucho después de escucharla, en ese momento solo me le quede viendo con cara de incredulidad sin poder formular ni una pregunta en mi mente, aun sentía su presencia cerca mío y lo admitiera o no, me había gustado su acción, y al parecer a él igualmente le había encantado mi reacción ya que cuando estaba saliendo volteo a verme sonriendo de medio lado

- ¿Qué es lo que dices Hinata? – dije en tono molesto cuando al fin logre reaccionar a su comentario

Ella no dijo nada, solo ahogo una risa y salio corriendo a la habitación

- Hinata! – corrí tras ella para pedirle explicaciones la logre alcanzar cuando entramos al cuarto

- debemos alistarnos ya, si no queremos llegar tarde – comenzó a sacar su uniforme del armario

- dime porque fue ese comentario – le exigí con cierto enfado, aunque en el fondo estuviera meramente feliz de que su prima opinara algo así, si ella lo conocía tan bien estaba segura de que ese comentario era cierto

- es, difícil de explicar – no volteo a verme

- tenemos tiempo – sonreí sacando mi cambio de ropa – vamos, dime porque –

- esta bien Tenten – salio del cuarto directo al baño y yo la seguí hasta él, quedándome en la puerta

- el te estaba probando – escuche desde adentro del baño

- ¿a que te refieres? –

- la pregunta que te ha hecho, no cualquiera guardaría el secreto en su presencia – se podía oír como sus ropas caían al piso – Neji tiene una mirada muy… profunda por decirlo de algún modo

_- mirada profunda – _así que no era la única que notaba eso - pero eso no significa que tenga que decirle la verdad – me defendí

- ningún chico de esta escuela puede mentirle, y casi ninguno le ha negado algo – abrí mis ojos sorprendida _¿en verdad ese chico era tan temible?_ – eres de las pocas que lo ha logrado, el no quiere que nuestros secretos se difundan por toda la escuela – salio del baño con su uniforme puesto

- pero no es la gran cosa – seguía sin creerle y no se porque trataba de desmentirla

Ella suspiro – él, la forma en que se acerco a ti –

- ¿y? – dije sin comprender

- nunca había echo eso con una chica – me dejo ahí parada enfrente de la puerta mientras ella se iba a desayunar, sentí de nuevo la sensación de Neji hablando a mi oído y mis hormonas se liberaron… lo comprendía todo, Neji no era el único que estaba enamorado…

* * *

La clase de matemáticas fue de las mas simples que había tenido, Azuma-sensei era un muy buen maestro y el tiempo no fue notorio, para cuando acorde ya habían pasado las 2 horas y debíamos ir a comer, nos sentamos nuevamente con los chicos y supuse que eso seria costumbre de todos los días

- ¿Qué tal les fue? – pregunto Naruto a todas nosotras al ocupar nuestros lugares

- soy mala en matemáticas – contesto Ino con mirada desganada

- yo también – la siguió Sakura, Hinata y yo solo reímos, para nosotros era fácil esa materia, Naruto también comenzó a reírse mas sonoramente

- cállate dobe, tu eras peor que ellas en esa materia – las defendió Sasuke recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del rubio

-Naruto sacaba 20 en los exámenes – dijo Sai sonriente mirándome a mi, Ino comenzó a reírse

- ¿Naruto, en verdad eras tan malo? – le pregunto la rubia provocando que el chico se sonrojara de vergüenza y se comenzara a sobar la cabeza

- Sai, Sasuke, voy a matarlos – amenazo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, todas nos reímos, ver sus discusiones era demasiado entretenido

- bueno, hay que ir por algo de comer – interrumpió Sakura mientras se levantaba, se repitió lo mismo del día anterior, quedamos solos él y yo

- ¿nuevamente no comerás? – le pregunte sin intenciones de levantarme

- no – respondió cortante viendo hacia otro lado

- bien, yo tampoco – giro a verme mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos sonriendo tal cual niña en una de sus jugarretas

- Tenten, pero tu… -

- yo se cuando quiero comer, y este día no pienso dejarte solo – me recrimine mentalmente al mostrar ese comportamiento infantil ante él, pero era una parte de mi que no podía evitar, e igualmente, no había dejado salir a flote

- hmp – volvió a girarse, yo lo mire con incredulidad

- ¿es todo lo que dirás? –

- haz lo que quieras – un instante después Karin paso a nuestro lado, sonriendo falsamente mientras me miraba, se había dado cuenta de todo, pase saliva al verla alejarse, definitivamente, no quería tenerla de enemiga

- tsk – se quejó, él también lo había notado

- ¿Por qué Karin no debía enterarse? – le pregunte cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa, si ya nos había visto no tenia razones para fingir que no lo conocía

- Karin puede ser mas malvada de lo que piensas – habló muy serio – Hinata, Sakura e Ino saben de lo que es capaz –

- ¿pero, la primera vez me seguiste cuando me levante? – aun recordaba ese día y no había actuado muy lógicamente al hacerlo

- esa ocasión… no tengo idea de porque lo hice – desvió la mirada con actitud de no querer hablar mas acerca de eso

- creo que yo si – le dije sin pensar, él me miro con una ceja levantada pidiéndome explicaciones, yo solo cambie mi platica – pero dime, ¿Qué sabes de Karin? –

- por el momento, no puedo decirte nada, mas que no confíes en lo que vean tus ojos a partir de ahora – lo mire desconcertada sin comprender completamente sus palabras, comenzaron a llegar los chicos con sus bandejas de comida

- bien ¿Qué nos perdimos? – pregunto Ino

- que ya se han dado cuenta de su secreto – le respondió Sasuke viendo a Neji – cierto ¿Neji? – él solo asintió mientras las demás me miraban con cierto miedo en sus ojos

- creo que tenemos que hacer una reunión al terminar las clases – propuso Sakura, las demás aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza, la comida fue en silencio y pronto tocó el timbre para clases

Mi siguiente materia era una de las clases a mi elección, entre en artes, impartida también por Kurenai-sensei, explico que su materia englobaba pintura, escultura, y todo tipo de artes manuales, mientras yo estaba atenta a sus explicaciones, me sorprendió que alguien como ella pudiera ser tan ruda y sencilla al mismo tiempo

- ya veras que la clase es divertida – Sakura estaba sentada a mi lado sonriente como siempre, le devolví el gesto de acuerdo con ella y seguimos prestando atención

Después de que había terminado la introducción pidió que sacáramos los caballetes de un pequeño cuarto en el salón, nos dio a cada una un bastidor y un paquete de pinceles y comenzamos nuestra tarea…

* * *

Mi dibujo, a mi parecer una obra de arte de un niño de 7 años le gusto a la maestra, Sakura hizo un dibujo muy elaborado de un ramo de rosas al que me le quede viendo por unos minutos, su cuadro era tan real, después de estar contemplándolo un momento mas llegue a una conclusión, la pintura no era lo mío

* * *

No paso mucho para continuar con la siguiente clase, me decidí por taijutsu con Gai-sensei, su clase era buena… pero su modo de actuar era extraño, muy extraño a mi parecer, no dejaba de repetir cosas sobre la llama de la juventud y a mitad de la presentación quise salir corriendo de ahí, pero mis ganas de huir se esfumaron al ver su demostración de su disciplina, definitivamente estaría en su clase aunque tuviera que soportar todas sus palabrerías, o que me llamara florecita…

* * *

Al acabar su clase fui directamente a mi casa, donde estaban esperándome todos en la sala, incluyendo a los chicos, al parecer la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar, tome asiento en un sillón individual vacío y empezaron

- Tenten, tenemos que advertirte muchas cosas sobre Karin – Sakura había tomado la palabra, estaba en un sillón a mi derecha, sentada al lado de Sasuke

- espera un momento – la interrumpí – ¿quieres decir que Karin les ha tratado de quitar a sus chicos a todas? – comenzaba a estar de acuerdo con Ino en su descripción de la pelirroja, la rubia continuó después de asentir

- quieran admitirlo o no, estos chicos son los mas populares de la escuela – dijo aferrada al brazo de su pareja en el mismo sillón que Sakura, bueno, esa era una sorpresa, en mi mundo los chicos populares terminaban con las brujas mas maquilladas y dotadas de la escuela, no con chicas… bueno, normales

- y Neji era el único soltero que quedaba – dijo Sakura, voltee a ver a Neji que estaba en uno de los bancos de la cocina mirándome fijamente, mis mejillas se colorearon instantáneamente y desvíe la mirada

- pero Karin no se rinde fácilmente – Hinata había hablado con un tono de temor – es capaz de muchas cosas por tener lo que ella quiere – el rubio la abrazo

- sabes bien que yo jamás te dejare Hinata – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que su brazo la sujetaba por la cintura

- Naruto-kun – Hinata se sonrojo y sonrío con timidez

- bueno, dejando a los dos tortolos en paz – dijo Sakura volviendo a ponerse seria – hay ciertas advertencias de los poderes de Karin – _esperen, ¿había escuchado bien?_

- ¿poderes? – la mire sorprendida, la mayoría desvío su mirada hacia Neji hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio

- ¿no le has hablado sobre eso?, se nota que eres muy comunicativo Neji – él no reacciono, solo miro con odio a Naruto

- esta bien, tendremos que explicártelo nosotros – Ino continuo – cada uno de nosotros, nace con cierta habilidad, no única, ya que los integrantes de un mismo clan tienen habilidades parecidas – a mi mente vino lo que había dicho el chico del perro gigante

- ustedes ¿pertenecen a alguno? – la mayoría asintió

- yo soy del clan Uzumaki – hablo feliz Naruto – mi habilidad creo que ya la conoces, al menos la principal, soy un excelente luchador y no me rindo tan fácilmente – los demás lo miraron fastidiados, mientras yo solo sonreía

- clan Yamanaka – dijo Ino – puedo entrar en tu cuerpo y en tu mente cuando lo desee – agrego con cierta malicia, yo le respondí el gesto sonriendo no muy confiada

- clan Haruno – Sakura sonrío al decirlo – con una fuerza mas poderosa que el promedio – miro a Sasuke dándole a entender que continuara

- clan Uchiha – respondió indiferente – puedo crear ilusiones casi reales –

- Sai tiene una habilidad muy especial, aun sin ser de ningún clan – menciono Ino mientras lo hacia sacar una libreta, el chico dibujo una pequeña ave con tinta china y la dejo sobre una mesita al centro de la sala, de pronto sus trazos se comenzaron a mover hasta salir de la libreta por completo y el dibujo se disolvió en el aire unos minutos después, yo me quede viendo sin poder decir nada, nunca había visto nada parecido ni en los trucos de magia de la televisión

- ese es un truco pequeño, puede dar vida a cualquier cosa que el pinte, y controlarla – siguió contando Ino con cierto orgullo por su novio

- dejando el tema al lado – volvió a hablar Sakura – Karin tiene 2 habilidades conocidas por nosotros –

- la primera y mas importante… ella controla a las personas a voluntad -

Me sorprendí al saberlo, y de cierta forma me pude imaginar lo que le había echo a Hinata - ¿y… su segunda habilidad? – pregunte con cierto temor en mi voz

- puede saber todos tus temores… -

* * *

bueno, pido disculpas por no tener el capitulo en linea la semana pasada, estuve en examenes de Universidad y no me permiti ni pude distraerme con nada, el siguiente estara puntual en dos semanas, espero no les resulte muy problematico tanto tema de amor, pero en eso quiero que se centre esta primera parte... y ya estoy diciendo demasiado, sin mas que decir que gracias por los reviews que me escriben y esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado me despido


	9. Chapter 8

Comienzo agradeciendo a Koshimoto por crear estos personajes, continuo agradeciendo a las lectoras que siguen esta historia de mi autoria y finalizo agradeciendo los reviews que me han dejado y continuando con el siguiente capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Todos mis temores, esa si era un arma poderosa, y combinadas era una pesadilla para cualquier persona, trague saliva al saber a lo que me enfrentaba

– Pero hay una parte buena – dijo Ino haciéndome sentir un poco mas aliviada – Karin solo puede hacer eso momentáneamente, y solo puede leer tus temores si se lo permites –

– ¿Si se lo permito? –

– No debes ponerte nerviosa o con las defensas bajas mientras ella te observa – agrego Sakura – eso te pondría en un estado de fácil lectura –

– ¿Y ustedes como saben eso? –

– Ino tiene similaridad con la habilidad de Karin, e igualmente no le es posible entrar en tu mente si no estas lo suficientemente vulnerable, ya lo hemos probado con ella, y es igual – aun no creía una palabra de lo que estaba escuchando, y algunos de ellos lo notaron en mi semblante, estaba tan concentrada en asimilar toda esa revelación, que no note cuando Neji se levanto de su asiento y camino terminando a mi lado, voltee a verle mientras él solo sonreía

– Vamos a caminar un rato – me ofreció ante mi sorpresa, dejando sin palabras a los demás, que lo miraban extrañados por ese comportamiento

– Neji, ¿seguro que eres tú? – pregunto Sai desviando la atención del chico

– Talvez lo estén controlando – bromeo Naruto, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke

– Déjalos – dijo el pelinegro y se retiro del lugar – vamos a nuestra casa – todos lo siguieron convencidos de que era lo mejor, después volvimos a vernos

– ¿y bien? – me pregunto ofreciéndome su mano

– Si, vamos – me levante de mi lugar con su ayuda y salimos a el extenso parque que había en la institución, llevábamos caminando mas de 10 minutos, ninguno de los dos nos dirigíamos la palabra, y no veía intenciones de que nos dijéramos algo, mi mente divagaba haciéndome sentir mucho mas relajada que en aquel poco espacioso lugar, y con mis ojos lo miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando notando como su boca formaba una sonrisa muy apenas visible, talvez el sabia exactamente que necesitaba eso, talvez no

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – dijo cuando nos encontrábamos justo donde los caminos del jardín se unían, no había nadie alrededor, me senté en una banca que estaba cerca del lugar y sin voltear a verle conteste

– dime quienes son ustedes, por lo visto lo que pintan en los libros no es del todo cierto nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, pero en su rostro no se podía apreciar sentimiento alguno, lo cual no me sorprendió, así que continué - ¿o me equivoco? – _

– La mayoría de las personas miente sobre lo que es una vampiro en realidad – él, después de tomar asiento junto a mi, miraba un punto indefinido al frente, como tratando de ordenar lo que diría

– Los autores de los libros que las personas comunes llegan a leer, son normalmente escritos por vampiros – mi rostro de sorpresa no pude reprimir, ¿ellos mismos habían creado un concepto diferente?, volteo a verme un momento

– Se lo que piensas, y si, no quieren que los secretos de los antepasados sean revelados con tanta facilidad… después de todo, según lo que he podido investigar, mantenerse aquí durante los últimos siglos ha sido verdaderamente difícil

– ¿Y todos los mitos que mencionan? –

– Uno de cada diez son verdaderos – a mi mente llegaron cientos de ellos, unos mas mencionados que otros

– ¿El ajo? –

– Hmp, esa es la mas grande tontería que he escuchado – dijo con un tono de burla

– ¿Y la manera de matarlos? –

– Te refieres a la estaca en el corazón – asentí – no es necesaria, podemos morir al igual que un humano normal si nos desangramos –

– Quieres decir que ¿la inmortalidad…? –

– No es del todo cierta – agrego – podemos vivir miles de años, pero nuestro cuerpo es frágil, al igual que el de un hombre o una mujer humana en el aspecto de nuestra cantidad de sangre, sin embargo, en cuanto a la fuerza y la velocidad de regeneración puedes sorprenderte –

– ¿Envejeceremos? – sonrío de medio lado antes de contestar

– A cierta edad dejaremos de hacerlo – lo mire con confusión – ¿no lo has notado?, todos nuestros maestros aparentan la misma edad –

Me quede sin palabras, recordando a todos los maestros que había visto… era verdad, ninguno de ellos parecía de mas de 25 o 27 años

– ¿Y esos poderes? –

– Aun no se de donde provienen – soltó un suspiro – pero, tal parece que los vampiros mas antiguos son mas poderosos, deben ir incrementando con la edad – giro a verme – claro, eso es solo una suposición –

– Ya veo – mi corazón quería seguir charlando, pero mi mente ya no podía idear otro buen tema para hablar, así que me limite a esperar…

– tu gato –

– ¿eh? - Neji me tomo desprevenida, ya que me había ido a un lugar en mis pensamientos, él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados recargado en la misma banca de la que no nos habíamos movido por mas de 20 minutos

– Viene hacia aquí – concluyó, unos segundos después salio de entre la oscuridad Myu, que salto entre mis piernas apenas tuvo la oportunidad

– ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – preguntó sin cambiar su postura

– Fue un regalo – comencé a acariciar a Myu mientras él ronroneaba al sentir mi tacto

– Mi padre me lo regalo, o al menos es lo que me ha dicho mi madre – seguí en espera de que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo

– Es lo único que me conecta a él – agregue aun esperanzada, sintiendo su mirada fría sobre mi

– Eso… no tiene sentido – sus palabras formaron un nudo en mi garganta, el cual deshice con rapidez, no era el primero que opinaba eso, sin mas giro su mirada a el mismo punto que había estado mirando

– ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada acerca de este lugar? –

– No lo creí necesario –menciono sin dignarse a a verme, y su actitud me estaba comenzando a enfurecer

– Veamos, primero, me observas durante varias semanas – comencé a contar con los dedos de la mano conforme iba diciendo las cosas – segundo, me conviertes en algo que es totalmente irreal para mi, tercero, me llevas a un lugar con personas, situaciones y estilos de vida que desconozco… y ¿no lo crees necesario? – me exalte al decirle todo eso, pero seguía sin ver una reacción por parte de él

– No lo enti…-

– Bien, ahora resulta que no lo entiendo – deje mi lugar furiosa mientras Myu bajaba de mis piernas y me pare frente a él – tuve que preguntar quien eras porque yo no sabia nada acerca de ti, y tuve que pasar por demasiadas cosas, incluyendo enterarme que todos le temen por una razón que aun desconozco, a Karin – Neji se levanto quedando muy cerca de mi cara…

– Hablas demasiado – me tomo de las mejillas, y aunque todo mi ser quería apartarlo había una parte que me lo impedía, solo seguí sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro

– La razón por la que no he estado mucho tiempo contigo es por un problema con nuestra sed de sangre – abrí los ojos sobresaltada – ese mito es cierto, pero no es tan necesaria como te han dicho los libros – se alejo sentándose de nuevo - ¿si quieres que te explique? – hizo una seña con su mano invitándome a sentarme, yo lo hice al no tener mas opción

– ¿Qué debo saber? – le dije

– Tu sangre… aun es humana – tal pareciera que le costaba decirlo por su tono de voz – un vampiro que se alimenta de sangre humana se vuelve adicto a ella – su semblante se volvió serio – al probarla es casi imposible parar… y sigue siendo igual hasta que completas tu transferencia… no te quería cerca porque ese instinto me podía haber dominado – apretaba sus puños con fuerza, como recriminándose por haber sentido eso

– Por eso solo te vi algunas ocasiones en estos días – suspire al recibir su afirmación

– No tengo idea de porque aun no completas ese paso – continuo mirándome – normalmente al segundo día ya eres un vampiro completamente –

– ¿Entonces aun no acaba esto? - volvió a asentir

– También estuviste dormida un día entero, eso tampoco es normal –

– Bueno… yo no se de esas cosas – me excuse sintiendo algo de miedo, ¿no era normal lo que me estaba pasando?

– Y con respecto a Karin… no es temor, pero hay algunas sospechas de que podría pertenecer a otra organización –

– ¿organización? –

– en nuestro mundo hay muchas clases de vampiros, e inclusive de hombres lobos, tanto pasivos como malvados, y constantemente hay peleas entre los grupos, Tsunade-sama cree que Karin podría estar involucrada en algún tipo de espionaje para ellos –

– Entonces Karin es una traidora – pensé en voz alta

– Si quieres verlo así – sonrío y se levanto de su lugar – creo que es hora de regresar, esta a punto de amanecer – ví el horizonte, los rayos del sol apenas estaban amenazando con salir

– ¿Es verdad, la vulnerabilidad a la luz del sol? –

– Ese mito es verdadero al cien por ciento – tomo de mi mano ayudándome a levantarme de mi lugar y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras habitaciones seguidos por mi felino, que desapareció unos minutos después

– Pero, Tsunade-sama ha encontrado una manera de romperlo – agregó al estar casi al frente del edificio de estudiantes – nos vemos luego – se despidió alejándose por un pasillo contrario a donde yo me dirigía, dejándome nuevamente con una pregunta en la cabeza, actitud por parte de él, a la que me comenzaba a acostumbrar, y por parte mía, al lograr haber tenido ese tiempo a solas que mi corazón anhelaba, una sonrisa que no pude disimular…

* * *

espero les haya agradado la lectura, he corregido algunas cosas que me han recomendado y tratare de hacer mas amena la lectura con esas correcciones, me despido diciendo que hay algunas probabilidades de que no pueda tener el proximo capitulo en 15 dias, ya que los examenes finales se avecinan y necesito estudiar para no quedar en segundas (reprobar la materia, para las que no usen ese termino) y perderme de las merecidas vacaciones, y tratare de subir mas capitulos en las mismas, hasta el proximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 9

subo a altas horas de la noche el reloj marca 2:33 am por ver el teleton, asi que hay que aprovechar

mis espectativas con esta historia se han superado, y debido a mis vacaciones libres leere mas acerca de mi tema y vere algunas series de anime para ver si encuentro bases, mil gracias por los reviews

historia original: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Esa misma noche desperté con el mismo semblante con el que me había despedido del sol, me senté sobre mi cama estirando mis brazos recibiendo la nueva noche que a mi llegaba, y salí de mi habitación con mucho cuidado de no despertar a mi compañera, fui directo al refrigerador encontrándome con Ino en mi camino

- Dímelo todo Tenten – su mirada de malicia asomaba en su rostro, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y me miro fijamente, ya sabia de que se trataba la conversación, pero aun así trate de evadirla

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunte con total indiferencia pasando a su lado y abriendo la puerta del refrigerador

- Vamos Tenten, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, esa sonrisa lo dice todo – yo seguía sin girar a verla, busque con la mirada algo que pudiera llenar mi boca y evitarme hablar, mas no encontré nada útil, suspire rendida y cerré la puerta

- Bien – me senté al lado de ella y tome una manzana de la mesa - ¿Qué es lo que piensas que sucedió? – le cuestione y mordí la manzana esperando su respuesta

- Bueno, pudieron pasar muchas cosas – seguía hablando con ese tono de perversión que no comprendía – Primero que nada… ¿lo besaste? –

Su pregunta me sorprendió de sobremanera y casi me ahogo con la mordida que le había dado a mi fruta, mas esta vez no era por algo ilógico, como siempre lo había echo Temari, era mas bien por el echo de haberme imaginado por un momento el haberlo echo, Ino río al ver mi reacción y me dio algunas palmadas en mi espalda para tranquilizarme

- Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, si no quieres decirme nada esta bien – me termine de aclarar la garganta y deje la manzana sobre la mesa para ir por algo de jugo

- No ocurrió nada – dije mientras tomaba un vaso, después de servirme me volví a sentar a su lado

- Que lastima – su expresión había cambiado por una de decepción – pensé que Neji seria mas interesante en ese aspecto –

- ¡Ino! – Sakura había salido de su cuarto gritándole a Ino por su comportamiento, se había quedado parada en medio del camino hacia donde nos encontrábamos - ¿Qué pretendes al tratar de meterte en la vida personal de los demás? – Ino no le hizo caso y miro al frente aburrida

- Sabes bien que cada uno de nosotros tenemos derecho a un poco de privacidad, y no te estamos preguntando por Sai en ningún momento – Ino comenzó a jugar con su mano, formando una especie de pico con ella y haciendo el ademán de hablar mientras repetía "bla, bla, bla" es difícil describir lo siguiente, pero Sakura tenia una especie de aura malévola alrededor de ella y miraba fijamente a su compañera, yo me retire de mi lugar y avance unos pasos atrás temiendo por mi vida, pero Ino seguía sin notar el cambio en Sakura – Hazme caso Ino – la chica volteo a verle de mala gana con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Frentona, no deberías de enojarte tanto, ¿que diría Sasuke si te viera así? – Sakura avanzo unos pasos hacia ella mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos – Sakura – dijo mientras volvía a mirar a otro lado

- ¿Qué quieres Ino? – seguía sin detenerse, y temí que fuera a pasar algo muy malo

- Tu grito despertó a Hinata-chan – Sakura se sorprendió y al instante giro a ver la puerta del cuarto donde Hinata y yo dormíamos, Hinata se encontraba recargada en la puerta aun somnolienta y tallándose los ojos

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-san, Ino-san? – cuando volví a ver a Sakura su extraña aura había desaparecido por completo y estaba sonriendo a Hinata

- Nada, nada Hinata, solo un malentendido con la cerda que esta allá – dijo lo ultimo con un toque de enfado y avanzo normal hacia la sala

Esta de más decir que no comprendí nada de la actitud de mis compañeras, pero comenzaba a conocerlas un poco más, y tendría que acostumbrarme a sus momentos tan peculiares, desayunamos antes de irnos a preparar para las clases que estaban a punto de comenzar

* * *

Química de nuevo con Kakashi-sensei, hablamos de la tabla periódica en general y salimos a comer, esta vez todos, hasta el necio de Neji había consumido algo de comida, claro con una pequeña insistencia por parte de todos, que empezó y termino por mí…

- Vamos Neji, si continuas así te vas a desmayar del hambre – le comencé a decir cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos

- No insistas Tenten, no tengo nada de apetito – dijo con su tono de severidad

- Pues te llevare a la fuerza si así lo pones – lo mire divertida mientras el solo levantaba una ceja, y podía adivinar bien lo que pasaba por su mente, "¿en verdad crees que puedes obligarme?"

- No puedo comer, por las mismas razones que ya te explique – se defendió cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Así que es por eso? – asintió sin mirar y sonrío de medio lado saboreando su triunfo, que no duro mas de unos segundos ya que le tome del brazo y lo levante de improvisto

- No puedes quedarte sin comer tanto tiempo – le dije frente a frente – Si es el mismo problema yo tengo la culpa y no te dejare en ayunas ni un día mas – me di cuenta muy tarde de que me encontraba muy cerca de su rostro, en un acto torpe de mi parte había vuelto a quedar con las defensas bajas, y aun no me explicaba el porque era tan vulnerable a él

- De acuerdo – comenzó a avanzar, camino a mi lado rumbo al lugar donde estaban los alimentos y tomando una bandeja empezó a colocar varias cosas, pan, arroz, verduras y frutas, a decir verdad todos los alimentos eran vegetarianos, y al fin comprendía porque no había carne, le imite escogiendo varias cosas y un pequeño tazón de helado de fresa como postre y nos fuimos a sentar junto a todos

- Creo que Neji ya tiene quien le ordene – se burlo Naruto justo después de sentarnos, siendo callado por Sakura mientras Sasuke solo pronunciaba un muy apenas audible "dobe" – Pero estoy diciendo la verdad Sakura-chan, nosotros también estuvimos insistiendo anoche, y no se digno en probar bocado – Neji seguía con su expresión neutra mirando su plato de comida

- Ahora tienes que comer – le recordé sin que nadie escuchara, esperando que me reprochara mis palabras, el me miro por unos segundos para volver a fijar su vista en el plato, tomo un tenedor y comenzó a juguetear con la comida

- Neji, te puede hacer daño el estar sin alimento tantos días – insistió Ino

- Creo que no te escuchara – hablo Sai, y era verdad, Neji no escuchaba a nadie

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – pregunto Sasuke sin interés

- Esperar un milagro – dijo Naruto en tono de burla – Tenten, nos harías el honor

- Naruto, no empieces con tus bromas – le reprocho Sakura

- No tengo hambre – volvió a hablar Neji alejando su plato de su comida y se levanto dispuesto a irse, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar y yo reaccione hasta después de varios segundos

- Voy por el – me levante de mi asiento viendo la mirada de preocupación de Hinata por su primo

- Tienes que convencerlo Tenten – me dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Neji, esta vez no me importo si alguien me veía, ni siquiera si ese alguien era Karin, que para mi fortuna se encontraba ocupada dondequiera que se hubiera metido

* * *

- ¡Neji! – le grite en cuanto logre alcanzarlo, ya estaba caminando en el pasillo que daba hacia los salones de deportes

- Ya te lo había dicho, no puedo – dijo sin detenerse, camine detrás de él y después a un lado, había una ligera mirada de impotencia por parte del chico

- Aun no lo entiendo, esa comida ni siquiera tiene que ver con… bueno, la sangre –

- No es por eso, no importa que comida sea, comida es comida, y hay relación estrecha entre ambas – gire mi vista hacia el suelo, así que después de todo yo era la culpable de que Neji no tuviera hambre, o mas bien, no quisiera comer

- Lo siento – dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho – Lamento tener la culpa de esto, si pudiera hacer algo… –

- No importa Tenten – esta vez me estaba mirando fijamente

- Si importa, porque por mi culpa te puede pasar algo, enfermarte o lo que sea que les pase a los vampiros al dejar de comer – sonrío de medio lado

- Somos inmortales, por lo tanto estar unos días sin comer no es nada del otro mundo – me dijo confiado – Hasta tu puedes llegar a esa conclusión fácilmente – hablo con arrogancia

- Aun así tienes que intentar probar algo – pero yo no podía rendirme tan fácilmente – Tu prima Hinata también esta preocupada por tu salud, y ella no sabe nada acerca de tu resistencia a la comida – Neji suspiro resignado

- Creo que es imposible convencerte – dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar a paso lento

- Lo es la mayoría de las veces – caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban todos esperándonos

- Vaya, al fin aparecen – dijo Ino – ¿Neji, nos acompañas a comer? – se le quedo viendo mientras él solo asentía, la rubia sonrío y comenzó a comer

- Vamos Neji – lo anime mientras yo mordía mi pan…

* * *

Terminamos de cenar antes de que tocara el aviso para la siguiente clase, Neji comió poco, pero "algo es algo" dicho en palabras de Naruto, las siguientes clases fueron teatro con Tsunade y control de armas con Iruka-sensei, su clase me gusto mas de lo que puedo describir y me lleve una shuriken a mi cuarto con el permiso del profesor

Me dirigía hacia mi habitación jugando con mi nueva arma en mis manos, cuando me faltaban solo unos metros para llegar distinguí una figura, me acerque disminuyendo mi paso

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte al llegar a su lado

- ¿No puedo venir a visitarte? Después de todo, tu me hiciste comer a la fuerza – de nuevo me lo recordaba, Neji se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, a varias puertas de mi habitación, sonreí por inercia – ríe ahora, pero después me lo pagaras Tenten – su gran ego no lo dejaba perder en ninguna ocasión, eso lo había notado desde los primeros instantes en que estuve con él, aunque cierta duda me invadía en la manera de que me cobraría su derrota

- Solo déjame disfrutar, después me podrás renegar lo que quieras – le dije con total confianza, tal pareciera que ya teníamos tiempo de conocernos, aunque solo fueran 4 días en los que la mayoría había estado ausente

- Te gusto la clase de control de armas por lo que veo – su mirada apuntaba a mi mano, que no dejaba de darle vueltas entre los dedos a la shuriken, deje de hacerlo al oír su comentario

- Si, esa clase será una de las que tome este año – no dijo nada, solo se limito a contemplar el silencio que había en el pasillo, la mayoría de los estudiantes ha esta hora estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y los que no, se encontraban afuera del edificio

Me quede contemplando su rostro algunos segundos, por fortuna Neji se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no me prestaba atención, sus blanquecinos ojos me parecían mas que embriagadores bajo la luz de la luna, su rostro, sus labios, ni en mis fantasías mas locas habría pensado en encontrar un chico como él, y sin embargo estaba frente mío, con esa mirada que no terminaba de cautivarme, salí de mis pensamientos con mi cara un poco roja al darme cuenta de mi comportamiento

- Bueno, llevo algo de prisa – avance sin mirarle con la cabeza algo agachada

- Espera Tenten – me sostuvo de un brazo y me obligo a girar mi cuerpo, yo sin renegar me limite a dejarme controlar, de nuevo esa corta distancia separaba nuestros rostros, pero esta vez en el rostro de Neji había algo mas que una mirada de indiferencia – Te he dicho que ibas a pagar el haberme obligado a hacer algo – me miro con una sonrisa que me termino de derretir, la seducción en los vampiros era cierta, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de ello, y yo aun no era del todo una vampiresa, solo era una humana mas, que no podía resistirse a los encantos de un chico así

- Neji – no sabia que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Neji, podía ser un simple deseo de estar junto a mi, o talvez algo mucho mas aterrador, trate de aparentar que era lo primero mientras me acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro, una extraña fuerza me empujaba hacia él, lentamente…

No paso mucho tiempo para fundir sus labios con los míos, en un delicioso beso, que lleno todo mi ser de placer, no pensé que unos labios pudieran provocar tantas reacciones en una persona, creí que no seria nada del otro mundo, pero nunca me imagine probar los de Neji, permanecimos en ese estado varios minutos, minutos interminables que me parecieron horas, jugando con nuestros labios, Neji se mantenía en una misma posición, sujetando mi brazo izquierdo suavemente con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda me atraía de la cintura hacia él, pase mi lengua con gran desesperación por su boca, pero me detuve al instante que sentí sus colmillos que tenían el doble de largo que unos normales, abrí los ojos repentinamente y me separe dando un paso atrás, dejándolo con una mirada de confusión, no sabia que había echo, solo me daba cuenta que me había encantado hacerlo, lo mire con detenimiento unos instantes antes de volver mi marcha hacia mi destino

- Buenas noches – le dije un instante antes de voltear y casi echar a correr, no gire a verle en el trayecto de donde estábamos al dormitorio, pero puedo asegurar que Neji me observo mientras corría, una ola de sentimientos me inundo internamente, entre temor, amor, y aun con las mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago entre directo a mi cama, no me importo la cara de mis compañeras que me siguieron hasta la misma preguntándome si me sentía bien, y en efecto… me sentía de maravilla

* * *

tendre el siguiente la semana proxima, espero les haya sido de su agrado, y gracias nuevamente por los reviews que me han escrito y que escribiran


	11. Chapter 10

Lo prometido es deuda, como dice un dicho muy conocido, aunque tarde pero lo logre subir a la semana, espero lo disfruten como yo he disfrutado copiandolo y corrigiendolo

resolvere algunas dudas al final del capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios

autor original: masashi kishimoto

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Tuve que inventar un sin fin de respuestas para dejarles en claro a Sakura, Hinata e Ino que no me había pasado nada y que me encontraba bien, pero al cabo de algunos minutos de interrogación quedaron satisfechas

- No puedo creer que estés así solo por tropezarte con Neji – decía Ino sentada en la cama de Hinata – deberías de haber aprovechado el momento – no agrego nada mas pues Sakura comenzó a regañarla, ambas salieron quedando solo Hinata y yo en mi cama

- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – me insistió, desde un principio había notado que ella no estaba conforme con ninguna de mis historias, resople resignada

- Tu y tu primo son difíciles de engañar – le dije provocando que sonriera – La verdad… – hice un ademán con la mano para que se me acercara y le hable al oído…

- ¿Tu y Neji? – me miro sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, asentí con timidez y me acomode en mi cama

- No supe porque lo hice, ni siquiera se si era yo – le dije con completa sinceridad, en esos momentos él me dominaba completamente, agache la mirada al darme cuenta de lo débil que había sido

- Me alegro – me hizo reaccionar con esas palabras, yo correspondí la sonrisa tan sincera que me estaba brindando

- Bueno Hinata, es hora de dormir – le dije ya mas animada y me acomode en mi lugar, ella hizo lo mismo despidiéndose con un "dulces sueños", pero en esos instantes la realidad era mas dulce que el mas hermoso de los sueños…

* * *

Me levante de mi cama sin saber que hora era, y suponiendo que ya no faltaba mucho para comenzar las clases me aliste rápidamente, desayune con ansias por llegar a mi salón, y verme con Neji en alguna de mis clases extra, pues Hinata me había logrado comentar que estaba en literatura

Salí de nuestro hogar y me quede completamente sorprendida de lo que ví a continuación, las ventanas que iluminaban el pasillo mostrando una hermosa luna en sus diferentes facetas habían sido cambiadas por rayos de sol que entraban iluminando por completo el lugar

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – me pregunte en voz alta mientras avanzaba a paso lento por el extenso pasillo hacia la entrada, la escuela se encontraba completamente vacía, tal pareciera que era un lugar abandonado, me detuve antes de llegar a un ventanal pues la luz del sol cubría todo el paso, acerque mi mano con cuidado hacia ella, si era verdad lo que había dicho Neji esto podría traer graves consecuencias, seguí acercando mi brazo lentamente, hasta notar como mis dedos comenzaban a calentarse con los pequeños rayos del sol, sin embargo, el calor que se sentía era normal, era el mismo calor que sentían las personas cuando se quedaban parados dos minutos bajo el sol, como lo estaba haciendo yo, adentre toda mi mano, luego mi brazo, y finalmente todo mi cuerpo sintiendo nuevamente los rayos del sol en mi cara, brazos, piernas, nunca creí que llegaría a extrañar tanto esta sensación

- ¿Qué haces niña? – escuche que me hablaban a lo lejos, gire mi rostro asustada hacia la derecha, mi vista daba a un pasillo, pero estaba completamente vacío, como todos los demás, tratando de ignorar aquella voz seguí mi camino, llegando hasta la puerta del edificio al cabo de unos minutos

Salí al patio siendo recibida por la fuerte luz del mediodía que me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mi vista nocturna ya se había acondicionado a vivir a luz de focos y antorchas, después de pestañear algunos segundos fui recuperando mi visión, el aire soplaba lentamente, los pocos árboles que había entre los tres edificios se meneaban al compás del viento, camine hasta el centro del lugar, aun no alcanzaba a distinguir a nadie, ni siquiera a un guardia o una señal de vida "es un sueño" me dije tranquilizándome un poco, el dormir con tanta felicidad me había echo daño, al grado de soñar con cosas irreales, me senté en una banca y contemple el paisaje que ha mi vista inspiraba una completa calma

- ¿Eres la otra estudiante nueva verdad? – de nuevo esa voz me hizo voltear a verle, mire a la izquierda… vacío de nuevo – Soy Akamaru – di un pequeño salto por el susto que me provoco el verlo situado casi junto a mi del lado derecho

- Lo lamento – se disculpo sobandose la nuca – No puedo evitar hacerlo – era idéntico al otro chico, del cual no recordaba su nombre, sonreí algo nerviosa

- Oye – comenzó a olfatearme a unos centímetros de distancia – No hueles a licántropo –dijo sin dejar de olfatear, me comencé a alejar de él – Pero – tomo mi brazo atrayendolo un poco a su nariz –Tampoco hueles a vampiro – agrego antes de poder soltarme de su agarre bruscamente

Me levante de mi lugar y avance lentamente hacia atrás - ¿Por qué huyes? – me pregunto acercándose a mi, yo no respondí seguí avanzando en dirección a uno de lo edificios, en ese momento no sabia a cual, pero cualquiera era mejor que estar ahí

- Me voy, nos vemos luego – estuve a punto de salir corriendo, pero el chico se adelanto tomándome nuevamente del brazo, esta vez mas fuertemente sin darme posibilidades de escapar

- No deberías de temerme, nuestra hambre no llega a tanto – admito que su sonrisa era sincera, pero al estar adornada con esos lindos caninos cubriendo casi toda su boca se esfumaba esa sensación de "persona amistosa"

- Tengo que irme – le dije tratando de soltarme

- Tienes que calmarte, después te dejare ir – se torno serio, a los pocos segundos, ya mas tranquila, tuve el valor de presentarme

- ¿Eres el único en este lugar? – el chico sonrío al ver que comenzaba a verlo de una manera mas normal

- No, en realidad todos estamos en la sala de estudio, para no molestar a los durmientes, solo había ido por un libro que había olvidado en casa – me sorprendí al saber que en el día la escuela no dejaba de funcionar, después de todo, los licántropos tenían mas tiempo libre que nosotros

- Y, ¿quienes están ahí? - le pregunte un poco temerosa, no quería encontrarme con personas que terminaran olfateándome

- No te preocupes, conoces a algunos de ellos – me dijo sonriente, aunque a mi parecer no había conocido a ninguno – Vamos, te llevare hasta donde estamos – sin soltarme del brazo caminamos a la sala de estudio, en el edificio de la escuela

Durante el trayecto no me dejaba de preguntar porque ese chico tan extraño me había dicho que no pertenecía a ninguna clase ¿y si era verdad? ¿Eso significaría que me deberían convertir de nuevo? ¿O si era alguna especie de humana inmune a su especie? Creo que comencé a divagar demasiado, después de avanzar por una serie de pasillos entramos a la sala de estudio, mi sorpresa creció al ver que estaba casi llena de estudiantes, de la cual la mayoría no se percato de mi presencia, o talvez lo disimularon muy bien, Akamaru seguía sin soltarme y se dirigía a una mesa al fondo, algunos estudiantes me voltearon a ver con cierta mirada de enfado, asome mi cabeza por encima de uno de sus hombros para ver con quien iba a sentarse, mas un estudiante nos interrumpió

- ¿Por qué traes a esa chiquilla aquí? – le dijo un chico de cabello blanco corto y ojos morados, su boca mostraba mas colmillos que los de mi nuevo compañero

- Quítate de mi camino Suigetsu – le respondió molesto Akamaru antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, mas al pasar al lado del otro chico este me detuvo sujetándome de la otra muñeca logrando que dejáramos de caminar

- Esto es una broma – llevo mi mano en un movimiento rápido cerca de su nariz – Ni siquiera es un licántropo –

- No es asunto tuyo – Akamaru lo tomo fuertemente del brazo obligándole a soltarme, yo avance un paso atrás

- Vamos Akamaru, ¿trajiste una noviecita? –

- Oye, yo no soy su novia – me defendí

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – dio dos pasos hacia mi sonriente, mostrando sus afilados colmillos al caminar, por mi parte no podía pensar en nada mas que salir corriendo, pero no era una cobarde

- Déjala en paz, y vete a molestar a alguien mas – Akamaru se interpuso entre ambos

- Sabes bien que no puedes traer humanos aquí – lo acuso el peliblanco

- Ella no es un humano –

- ¿Ha no?, ¿entonces porque huele a uno? – afirmo molesto

- Te lo repito, no es asunto tuyo – dio media vuelta y me hizo señas para continuar andando

- Es mas asunto mío de lo que piensas, y recuerda que si nadie la reclama puedo matarla – gire a verle mientras el chico pasaba su lengua por sus caninos, de nuevo esos dientes puntiagudos que me llenaban de terror

- Maldito psicópata – bufo molesto Akamaru mientras avanzábamos a nuestro destino

- Bueno, bueno, no llegaría a tanto – Suigetsu siguió hablando desde su lugar – Pero si que me encantaría convertirla en una de los nuestros – yo me encontraba a la derecha de mi acompañante tratando de ignorar al otro chico

- Cuídate niña – de la nada estaba a mi derecha, di un respingo sobresaltada mientras sentía la respiración del chico sobre mi oreja, un segundo vasto para que desapareciera, y por mas que lo busque no lo volví a ver

Caminamos unos 15 metros mas mientras yo me entretenía viendo la gran cantidad de libros que había en el lugar, definitivamente vendría por algunos apenas tuviera oportunidad, gire a ver a mi acompañante y note su expresión de frustración por el encuentro anterior

- Akamaru – el chico volteo a verme con una sonrisa

- ¿Si? –

- porque ustedes dicen que huelo a humana – se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo

- No lo se – agache la mirada – Puede ser por alguna conversión fallida o por alguna otra causa, el primer día olías a durmiente – sonreí sin motivo aparente, talvez estaba contenta de que dijera eso, o quizá estaba nerviosa de lo que pasaría después que se enteraran los demás – En cualquier caso, puedes ser un licántropo cuando quieras, solo tienes que decírmelo – hablo nuevamente con una sonrisa, ahora sus caninos me parecían mas sutiles al haber visto al peliblanco

- De acuerdo – le respondí el gesto lo mas sinceramente que me fue posible

- Bien, llegamos –

- Tenten – dijo una voz que estaba segura de haber escuchado antes de voltear a ver la mesa a la cual nos dirigíamos, tarde un instante en reaccionar

- ¡Ino, Naruto! –

* * *

ya que seria spoiler si llego a responder las preguntas que todas se estan haciendo prefiero quedarme con algunos datos, en cuanto al lemon, la historia original no tiene, pero eso lo dejare a peticion de las lectoras, y si la respuesta es positiva puedo agregarlo en algun capitulo mas adelante

me despido, no sin antes agradecer sus reviews que inspiran a seguir con esta historia tan aceptada, espero les agradara la lectura, hasta el proximo capitulo


	12. Chapter 11

Aqui uno de los capitulos que subire estos dias, estoy tratando de tenerlos rapido, e igualmente los subire entre esta y la otra semana

derechos de ideas reservados

historia original:masashi kishimoto

los poemas utilizados no son de mi autoria, son de grandes escritores que respeto y admiro mucho

otra cosa, para agregar el lemon necesito que 5 personas diferentes lo pidan, hasta ahora son 3

* * *

CAPITULO 11

- ¿Tenten, que estas haciendo aquí? – me hablo muy alterado Naruto

- Yo… - no sabia que decirle, "me levante, curiosamente ya no me afectaba el sol, y también descubrí que no soy un vampiro", creo que esa no era una historia muy creíble, no viniendo de lo que conocían, comencé a ponerme nerviosa rogándole a Kami-sama que fuera un simple sueño del cual no terminaba de despertarme

- Tienen que prometer guardar el secreto – hablo por mi Akamaru que de un momento a otro se había puesto completamente serio – Si no lo prometen no hablaremos –

- Claro, pero ¿Qué sucede? – Ino se mostraba muy impaciente, Akamaru se acerco a ellos hablando en voz baja

- Como se habrán dado cuenta, Tenten ha perdido su conversión –

- ¿QUE? – el rubio no pudo reprimir su sorpresa logrando que varios chicos de los alrededores voltearan a vernos

- Naruto – Akamaru le hizo una seña para que se callara - ¿acaso quieres que nos descubran? –

- Lo siento – se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Debemos hablarlo con Tsunade – propuso Ino

- Si, pero hay que esperar hasta el anochecer para hacerlo – Akamaru había tomado la palabra – Mientras tanto la mantendremos con nosotros, el paranoico de Suigetsu ya tuvo el placer de conocerle –

- Suigetsu es un idiota – dijo la rubia con algo de rabia – No sirve ni como novio – agrego para mi sorpresa, pero preferí callarme y no entrometerme en sus asuntos

- Entonces, ¿como pasaremos el tiempo? – Naruto había cerrado el libro que tenia en la mesa para mirarnos a todos

- ¿Qué tal si le contamos a Tenten como llegamos aquí? – propuso muy enérgica Ino – Así ella puede contarnos como fue su encuentro con el chico Hyuuga, su mirada maliciosa que ya conocía de sobra relució en su rostro nuevamente

Pasamos las siguientes horas hablando amenamente acerca de cada uno, cuando llego mi turno ya estaba comenzando a caer la noche, aun así, Ino no me dejo levantarme de mi lugar hasta que no termine mi historia…

* * *

- Tenten, Ino, ¿Dónde se habían metido? – Sakura venia a nuestro encuentro junto con Hinata, nos dirigíamos al edificio donde estaba Tsunade para nuestra importante charla,

Akamaru y Naruto ser habían retirado minutos antes a sus respectivas habitaciones

- Solo lleve a Tenten a recorrer la biblioteca, esta chica es muy madrugadora –

- ¿A donde van? – preguntó Hinata

- Con la directora, tenemos algo que decirle – contesto muy segura Ino

- Mmm, bueno chicas, las dejaremos continuar, nos vemos en clases – Sakura se despidió mientras Hinata solo agregaba un "nos vemos" para seguir caminando hacia los salones

- Deberíamos darnos prisa, o se nos hará tarde – le recordé a la rubia

- No te preocupes – continuamos caminando

- ¿Que no me preocupe? De no ser por ti tendríamos tiempo de sobra, pero no me dejaron salir hasta que no les dije toda mi historia – me queje un poco furiosa

- Pues de haber estado en tu lugar, yo me habría aprovechado de ese genio, y te aseguro que cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo-

- ¿Aprovecharme? –

- Tú sabes, hacer que Neji sea solo tuyo - la manera de decir esa frase me hizo sentir un rubor en mis mejillas, solo agache un poco mi cabeza para evitar que lo notara

- ¿Ser, que? – dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, ambas giramos asombradas

- ¡Neji! – gritamos las dos, definitivamente Kami-sama me odiaba, el momento preciso en el que no debería de estar escuchando y se encontraba atrás de nosotras

- No, no pensábamos encontrarte, por aquí Neji – hablo entre pausas la rubia

- Lo mismo digo – le contesto sin inmutarse

- A, ¿a donde te diriges? –

- Con Tsunade-sama –

- Perfecto, acabo de recordar que tenía que hablar de algo urgente con Sakura, te encargo a Tenten – Ino salio corriendo dejándome completamente abandonada

- Ino!! – le grite sin obtener respuesta, vaya amigas que me conseguía, todas salían corriendo cuando estaba junto a otro chico

- Me recuerda a Temari ¿a ti no? – me pregunto sin girar a verme, ya que estaba entretenido viendo a Ino perderse entre la gente

- Ha… hai – mantuve mi cabeza agachada por la vergüenza

- Vamos con Tsunade – sin darme tiempo de recuperarme me tomo del brazo con sutileza, yo sin renegar lo seguí…

- ¿Por qué vas con la godaime? – supuse que trato de abrir una conversación al verme tan callada, cosa completamente extraña en él, por fin levante mi cabeza tratando de llenarme de confianza, la cual desapareció al ver esos blancos ojos puestos en mi

- Etto, yo… como decirlo – comencé a ponerme cada vez mas nerviosa y a juguetear con mis manos – Es… ¡por un asunto personal! – casi grite, volví a sentirme ruborizada y oculte mi rostro nuevamente

- ¿Por qué estas así? – no quería mirarle, las ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza al verlo no eran precisamente inocentes

- Por nada – me calme completamente, si seguía con esa actitud acabaría enterándose de todo, y ya no quería causarle mas problemas de los que tenia

- ¿Tenten, que le dirás a Tsunade? – se detuvo en la entrada del edificio obligándome a detenerme también, y aun sin verle a los ojos respondí

- Nada importante, en verdad –

- Sabes – me tomo del mentón - A veces tus miradas evasivas son solo eso… pero otras veces ocultan grandes mentiras - yo no tuve mas remedio que mirarle sintiendo esos ojos penetrantes puestos fijamente en mi

- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir – alcance a mencionarle casi sin aliento con una sonrisa en mi semblante, él se encogió de hombros

- Nada importante – se alejo hacia la oficina de la godaime, tuve que esperar unos segundos para lograr que los latidos de mi acelerado corazón se calmaran y continúe con mi camino

- ¿Cómo que no se encuentra? – Neji miraba a Shizune claramente enfadado mientras ella solo le correspondía con un "no se" y una sonrisa tímida - ¿Dónde ha ido? – volvió a cuestionarla

- Discúlpeme joven Neji, pero la directora no me ha permitido revelar su paradero –

- Ya veo – se froto un poco la sien mas tranquilo

- ¿Sabe cuando regresa? – Shizune negó con la cabeza

- Nunca se ausenta más de dos días, así que solo es cuestión de esperar –

- Gracias – se despidió dando media vuelta y emprendiendo de nuevo el camino a las clases

- Discúlpelo por ser tan descortés – le hable arrepentida, ella sonrío negando nuevamente

- Lo conozco bien Tenten, es uno de los defectos de ese joven, si Tsunade regresa antes yo misma te avisare –

- Gracias Shizune-san – salí corriendo en busca de Neji, pero no le encontré…

* * *

Llegue tarde a clase de Azuma-sensei y solo recibí un regaño de su parte, que quedo olvidado al decirle que había ido a ver a la Godaime, después de confirmarlo con Shizune continuamos la clase

El receso fue de lo mas normal y no hubo ninguna novedad hasta la hora de literatura, tal como me había dicho Hinata su primo se dirigió al mismo salón que yo, entre contemplando un momento su estructura, la cual se componía de un pequeño escenario de forma circular a un nivel mas alto del resto del piso, y bancos acomodados en orden rodeando al mismo, no paso mucho tiempo para que la maestra, que para mi sorpresa era Shizune-san, subiera al escenario pidiéndonos amablemente que tomáramos asiento, al cerrar las puertas el lugar quedo en una casi completa oscuridad, sin distinguir las miradas de los demás me resigne a buscar algún banco vacío, lo encontré justo antes de que comenzara la clase

- ¿Tenten? – me hablo una voz femenina a mi derecha

- ¿Si? – sin prestarle mucha atención le respondí, trataba de concentrarme en la clase y no pensar que por aquí podría estar Neji

- Que sorpresa, no pensé verte por aquí – esa voz

- ¿Karin? – gire a verle distinguiendo sus gafas

- En persona, pero presta atención a la clase si no quieres que la maestra nos llame la atención – de mala gana la obedecí – Te digo algo – me quede callada dándole a entender que continuara – Odio la competencia – me dijo al oído

- ¿Competencia? –

- No trates de aparentar, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, o mejor dicho, a quien… - soltó una leve risita – así que lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de esta clase si por tu bien, y por el de Neji –

- ¿Y si me rehúso? – la rete furiosa, ella no era nadie para amenazarme

- Veras, cierto pajarillo me contó tu secreto – abrí mis ojos sorprendida – los humanos no son resistentes, ¿o me equivoco? Tenten –

¿Quién se lo había dicho?, bien, esa duda era lo de menos, ahora tenia que concentrarme en que es lo que haría para librarme de esa chica molesta

- Tenten, sube aquí por favor – la voz de la maestra interrumpió mis pensamientos

- Hai – subí con mi cabeza dándome vueltas por todo lo que rondaba en ella, todo era tan confuso que creí seguir en alguna realidad de la cual no había despertado, mas había echo toda clase de trucos para hacerme reaccionar en vano

- Tenten es una alumna nueva, y como tal tendrá el honor de leer el poema de hoy –

- ¿Cómo dice? – en definitiva este no era mi día de suerte – lo siento Shizune-sensei, pero…-

- No te preocupes, es fácil – me interrumpió

- Aun así, preferiría… -

- Neji, ven aquí por favor – no quería girar a verle, oí sus pasos al acerarse, recordé las palabras de Karin y estuve a punto de salir corriendo del lugar al sentirlo a mi lado

- ¿Podrías enseñarle a Tenten como se hace? – lo animo la maestra

- hmp – sin decir nada mas tomo el pequeño libro que estaba en manos de Shizune y colocándose justo en el centro del escenario abrió el libro en una pagina al azar y comenzó…

Vivir y morir

Humo y nada el soplo del ser,

mueren hombre, pájaro y flor,

corre a mar de olvido el amor,

huye a breve tumba el placer.

¿Dónde están las luces de ayer?

tiene ocaso todo esplendor,

hiel esconde todo licor,

todo expía el mal de nacer.

Un aplauso por parte de los presentes, Neji volteo a verme un momento, camino hacia mi y me entrego el libro en las manos antes de regresar a su lugar

- Excelente Neji – lo felicito Shizune

- Es tu turno Tenten – trague saliva antes de caminar hasta el lugar en donde él había estado, le imite paso por paso comenzando mi lectura…

Soneto de la carta

El aire es inmortal, la presa inerte,

ni conoce la sombra ni la evita,

corazón interior no necesita,

la miel helada que la luna vierte.

Pero yo te sufrí, rasgue mis venas,

tigre y paloma sobre tu cintura,

en duelo de mordiscos y azucenas.

Apenas tuve la oportunidad de bajar me dedique a buscar otro lugar, y me arrepentí por no haber puesto atención de donde estaba sentado Neji, trate de colocarme lo mas lejos de Karin que me fuera posible, me logre relajar cuando por fin encontré otro asiento

- No estuvo mal – me hablo una voz desde atrás

- Gracias, tú tampoco lo has hecho mal, Neji –

La maestra dio por finalizada la clase después de algunas otras lecturas, la siguiente clase la decidí tomar con Iruka-sensei, como ya lo había decidido, en cuanto terminamos regrese con prisa a mi habitación, en el camino no me tope con ninguno de mis compañeros, suponiendo que estarían aun en clase, o en los dormitorios, llegue al edificio de los estudiantes un poco agitada y tomando aire comencé a caminar a paso normal, con solo una cosa en la cabeza, debía ver a Tsunade lo mas pronto posible, antes de que otras personas se enteraran…

* * *

Mis mejores deseos para este 2010 que comienza, y que mejor manera de comenzarlo que con mas fics Nejiten n.n el siguiente capitulo lo subire en unos dias, ya lo estoy finalizando, gracias por sus reviews y espero haya sido de su agrado, en el proximo habra mas accion, hasta luego


	13. Chapter 12

Un capitulo mas como regalo en estas fechas, gracias, mil gracias por sus deseos para este 2010, e igualmente que todos sus dias sean tan buenos como ustedes quieran

Historia original:Masashi Ksishimoto

Feliz 2010

* * *

CAPITULO 12

Continúe avanzando entre los pasillos, todo estaba completamente vacío, supuse que a los estudiantes les gustaba aprovechar toda la noche afuera

- Vaya, que coincidencia niña – de nuevo esa voz, gire a mi alrededor tratando de encontrarle pero solo ví pasillos vacíos

- Muéstrate, Suigetsu – camine por el pasillo del cual estaba segura que provenía la voz, la luz de las antorchas alumbraba el sombrío pasillo por el cual cruzaba…

* * *

Ya había avanzado varios metros sin volver a oír nada, resople resignada y di media vuelta para ir a mi habitación – _seguramente se fue_ – pensé por un momento, ya que al dar un paso en dirección al dormitorio sentí como un frío viento llegaba de todas direcciones provocando que varias hileras de antorchas delante mío se apagaran

- No creo que regresar sea buena idea – ahora le siguieron las de detrás dejándome en una obscuridad casi completa

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le hable furiosa, ya tenia bastante por este día

- ¿Qué crees tu? – hablo justo detrás de mis, voltee muy tarde para verle

- Tú… le dijiste a Karin ¿verdad? –

- No veo porque negar lo que he hecho – el eco de las paredes no me dejaba saber de donde provenía su voz

- Maldición – apreté mis puños – Vas a pagar Suigetsu, voy a… -

- ¿Vas a que? – apareció delante mío sosteniéndome ambas manos

- Suéltame – trate de escapar de su agarre pero solo conseguí que me apretara con mucha mas fuerza de las muñecas

- No deberías hablarme así – en un rápido movimiento me aprisiono contra una de las paredes, mas ese golpe fue mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro, sentí la sangre fluir de mi boca mientras reprimía un grito de dolor – Lo que he dicho antes, creo que lo cumpliré –

- Déjame – le hable con parte de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, mi cabeza también había recibido un fuerte impacto y comenzaba a ver borroso

- Te digo algo curioso… la naturaleza a echo tan perfectos a los humanos – se detuvo soltando una leve risa – que ha puesto en un mismo sitio nuestros dos lugares preferidos para matarlos – solto de mis manos lentamente, yo deje caer mis brazos que debido al dolor ya no podía mover a voluntad, y posteriormente también mi cuerpo, seguía sintiendo el olor a metal que causaba mi propia sangre en mi boca, termine sentada, recargada en la pared viendo como Suigetsu volvía a acercarse quedando cara a cara

- Justo aquí – señalo delicadamente con su mano derecha una zona de mi cuello – Esta una de las dos yugulares, y son las preferidas de tus amigos vampiros – sonrío con malicia – Pero aquí – dijo señalando al centro de mi cuello – Solo unos centímetros al lado, también esta la traquea, ese es el sitio predilecto de cualquier depredador para sofocar a su presa – sentí su respiración en mi cuello cuando se acerco – Incluyéndonos a nosotros – agrego antes de lamber esa área, yo contuve la respiración y cerré fuertemente los ojos sintiéndome impotente al no poder siquiera lucha por mi vida

- Aléjate… por favor – le suplique al ultimo instante, un segundo mas y hubiera hundido sus colmillos en mi cuello, volvió a verme a la cara, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojizo

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo con ironía – Primero te haces la valiente y luego suplicas por tu vida – volvió a reír de una manera mas sonora – Eres patética – comenzó a bajar su cabeza dispuesto a regresar a su posición anterior – Realmente me das lastima Tenten, y solo por eso, te haré sufrir lo menos posible – me tomo de los hombros atrayéndome hacia él, trate de mover mis manos, como ultimo intento para evitar que se acercara, pero al hacerlo el punzante dolor de mi espalda y mis muñecas juntas me lo impidieron, no podía ser el fin, aun no

- Buenas noches niña – sentí sus colmillos en mi piel y cerré los ojos lentamente, que mas podía hacer

- ¡Suéltala! – se escucho delante mío, Suigetsu se separo solo lo necesario para hablar

- Me pregunto, ¿Quién será mas rápido, tu o yo, Neji? – abrí mis ojos logrando distinguir difícilmente su silueta

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – Neji sonrío, un instante después lo tenia sujetado del cuello, ambos se mantenía de pie al lado de donde yo me encontraba – Con esto contesto tu pregunta –

- Solo un poco mas y hubiera muerto – dijo Suigetsu, en el mismo instante que comencé a sentir una nueva oleada de dolor desde mi cuello, eran heridas superficiales pero había logrado hacerlas sangrar, después solo pude oír un golpe seco, y un grito ahogado de Suigetsu

- Siempre tan colérico Neji – Naruto también había llegado, sonreí al sentirme mas segura - ¿Tenten esta bien? – pude abrir los ojos muy poco mientras era cargada por Neji

- Encárgate de Suigetsu – le mando a Naruto

- Hai, hai, pero no me vas a impedir ir a verla apenas termine con esto – ví como la figura de Naruto se alejaba con Suigetsu en hombros

- Kuso – maldijo Neji caminando hacia otro lugar, para entonces ya no tenia idea de a donde íbamos

- Neji – logre pronunciar con esfuerzo logrando que girara a verme

- Aguanta Tenten – sonreí un momento, antes de volver a sentir la sangre acumulándose en mi boca – Kuso – Neji cerro los ojos con fuerza volteando su vista hacia el frente, entonces lo recordé, estaba siendo atraído por mi sangre, cerré mis ojos al no tener mas fuerza para mantenerme despierta, mientras oía como Neji me pedía que no me rindiera, mas no tarde mucho en quedar inconsciente…

* * *

Al despertar me encontraba por segunda ocasión en la enfermería, tenia puesta una bata y vendas en mis muñecas, pecho y cuello, trate de levantarme pero el molesto dolor en casi todo mi cuerpo me lo impidió, respire con pesadez cerrando mis ojos

- Shizune te ha puesto en reposo, no deberías tratar de levantarte – sonreí al verle entrar en la habitación, Neji se detuvo al lado de mi cama con un sentimiento de culpa que no pase desapercibido

- ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? –

- 3 días – apretó los puños casi inconscientemente

- No ha sido culpa tuya –

- Fue una estupidez de mi parte dejarte sola en tu estado, claro que es mi culpa –

- Espera, ¿sabias lo que me había pasado? –

- Tenten, puedo oler tu sangre humana a kilómetros de aquí – volteo a verme seriamente – Seria un estupido si no lo supiera… pero, el dejarte sola ha sido aun peor – humillo su cabeza desviando la mirada, yo sonreí logrando obtener su atención

- No es una broma Tenten –

- Neji no puedes proteger a todos cuando tu quieras – me miro con un rostro lleno de incertidumbre – Veras, aunque seas un vampiro, tu no eres un superhéroe – le sonreí mas abiertamente – No puedes controlar todo lo que me llegue a pasar, lo importante es, que tu estuviste ahí, y gracias a eso yo estoy bien, y eso es suficiente ¿no te parece? – me miro sin expresión alguna durante algunos segundos antes de mostrar una ligera sonrisa

- Eres… tan extraña – dijo en tono de broma, yo saque la lengua enfadada

- ¿Porque dices eso? –

- ¿Como puedes ver solo el lado positivo de las cosas? – mantenía su vista en un punto fijo delante de él

- No lo se, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan negativo? – volvió a verme con enfado, mientras yo solo sonreía por lograr verlo así – No te preocupes Neji – llevo su brazo derecho a su boca, haciendo un pequeño corte justo en su palma, para luego colocarla enfrente de mi cara

- Bebe –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – aleje su mano con cuidado

- Te hará recuperarte mucho mas rápido – volvió a colocarla casi en mi boca mientras seguía mirándolo extrañada – No te pasara nada, hace falta mas que eso para convertirte – suspire resignada acercándome con cuidado a su herida, y probé un poco de su sangre, me aleje inmediatamente al sentir su sabor, y al tragar era como una oleada de calor recorriendo mi garganta, cerré los ojos mientras me pasaba por mi esófago

- Es normal, sigue bebiendo – me alentó Neji, yo negué con la cabeza

- No puedo, esto es demasiado extraño – limpie lo que quedo alrededor de mi boca

- Te obligare si es necesario – lo mire enojada

- No puedes obligarme a hacer algo así – gire mi rostro, no me convertiría en un bebedor de sangre

- Tenten – sentí su respiración en mi oído, de nuevo esa sensación en toda mi columna que me pedía que volteara, lo hice pero sin tiempo de contemplarlo sentí sus labios aprisionando a los míos, levante lentamente mis manos hasta ponerlas sobre su cuello, no podía resistirme, así sintiera sus colmillos mientras jugueteaba con mi lengua, o el sabor de su sangre entrando por mi garganta, llenándome de cierta adicción a sus labios…

* * *

Dos semanas sin saber nada de Tsunade, tenía ya más de una fuera del hospital, y me encontraba en el dormitorio, me senté en uno de los sofás de la sala

- Hai – hablo desganado Naruto - ¿Por cierto, porque no has hecho anda al respecto Neji? – el solo se le quedo viendo – ya sabes, volver a convertirla

- ¿Eso se puede? – pregunte alterada

- No – dijo Neji seriamente – Tsunade-sama debe estar informada de todas las complicaciones, y necesitamos su aprobación para hacerlo, o, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que no somos los únicos que lo sabemos? –

- Es verdad – apoyo Ino desde uno de los bancos en la cocina – Si se entera de que hemos hecho cosas sin su autorización la Godaime no estará nada contenta –

- Buenos días – saludo Hinata que salía del baño cambiada con el uniforme de la escuela

- Buenos días Hinata – le respondió el rubio con alegría

- Naruto-kun – sus mejillas se colorearon graciosamente mientras se acercaba

- Voy a salir un rato – tome mi suéter y me dirigí a la entrada mientras me lo ponía

- Yo te acompaño – Neji se levanto rápidamente y antes de poder tomar la perilla el me alcanzo abriendo la puerta por mi

* * *

Un viento helado corría por todos los pasillos, ya teníamos varios días de invierno, me cruce de brazos mientras salíamos del edificio, el piso se encontraba completamente mojado y podía ver el humo que salía de mi boca, avance a paso lento con Neji siempre a mi lado

- Ya se cumplen 3 semanas y Tsunade no ha regresado – le comente tratando de comenzar una charla sin obtener resultado – No tienes que hacer esto ¿sabes? – me miro fugazmente – No soy tan débil – Neji desapareció de mi vista

- Cuando puedas evitar esto, considérate fuerte – en un rápido e imperceptible movimiento me había tomado de mis dos brazos por la espalda y me hablaba al oído, se separo y sin agregar nada mas continuo caminando, yo humille un poco mi cabeza antes de comenzar a seguirlo ¿En verdad era tan débil?

* * *

Una semana mas que transcurría sin ninguna cosa de interés, solo por mi guardaespaldas que me esperaba siempre fuera de mis clases y me acompañaba todo el tiempo, que me había obligado a estar en la clase de literatura, aunque él dijera que lo hacia por mi bien

¿Soy una molestia para ti Neji?, constantemente me repetía esa pregunta viéndolo caminar sin que se diera cuenta, y su semblante de completa seriedad no ayudaba a sentirme mucho mejor, llegamos al salón de Iruka-sensei, justo a tiempo para comenzar las clases, entre sin dirigirle la palabra a mi acompañante, lo cual ya se había vuelto costumbre después de varios días, apenas di unos pasos y sentí como Neji me tomaba del brazo deteniendo mi avance

- Tsunade-sama nos mando llamar después de clases, te espero aquí – me hablo en voz baja soltándome

- Hai – más cuando voltee a verle ya se había ido, resople cansada y me fui a mi lugar

* * *

Espero que fuera de su agrado, y lo mas pronto posible subire los demas, aunque queden un poco fuera de las fechas, les sigo deseando lo mejor y nos leemos pronto


	14. Chapter 13

se que he tardado demasiado en subir esta continuacion, solo ha sido porque la facultad me ha quitado completamente mi tiempo, si les describiera mi rutina diaria se sorprenderian, dejando eso a un lado, no se cuando tenga el siguiente capitulo, tratare de que sea en este mes, pero aun no se si tendre tiempo

muchas gracias por sus reviews, que para mi sorpresa ya son mas de 100, en verdad me motivan para continuar

el lemon lo agregare en un capitulo extra, ya que la historia original no pude modificarla

todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados a falta de imaginacion, continuemos:

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Esta de mas decir que mi atención en esa clase fue nula, solo pensaba que y como decirle mi situación a Tsunade, y además ¿De que quería hablar Neji con ella?, bueno, no es que me gustara ser entrometida pero sentía cierta curiosidad, salí de la clase aprisa tropezando con un chico sin querer

- Lo siento – levante la mirada para verle, el chico estaba solo un poco más grande que yo, tenía su cabello rojo y un extraño kanji tatuado en su frente que significaba amor

- Ten mas cuidado – me dijo tranquilamente antes de continuar con su camino, yo solo pude observarlo alejándose

- Vámonos Tenten – mencionaron a mi espalda, no preste atención, yo estaba concentrada en mirar a aquel tan extraño chico - ¿Tenten? – pero una mano en mi hombro me hizo reaccionar

- Hai, Neji – di la media vuelta y en silencio avanzamos por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de la directora, Shizune nos recibió en la puerta

- Tsunade-sama los esta esperando, tiene algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes - abrió la puerta permitiéndonos entrar y la cerro al salir

- Tenten Ama y Neji Hyuuga – hablo desde su lugar – Me han dicho que ambos me habían estado buscando –

- Tsunade-sama… – no pude contenerme y le hable rápidamente, pero ella me detuvo levantando su mano al frente indicándome que parara de hablar

- Tendrás que esperar Tenten, no es por eso que los he citado aquí – bajo su mano volviendo a su posición inicial mientras Neji daba un paso hacia ella antes de reclamarle

- Pero Tsunade-sa… -

- Silencio – sentencio ella – Tomen asiento - ambos lo hicimos al ver que con ella no se podia discutir – El motivo por el que ambos fueron citados es esto – nos entrego una hoja a cada uno

- Una… - mencione sin creerlo

- Lista de compras – Neji termino mi frase con tono de enfado

- Verán, la fiesta que se organiza cada año en esta escuela es la prioridad por el momento y quiero que me ayuden todos –

- Pero Tsunade-sama ella…– volvió a reclamar Neji volviendo a ser interrumpido

- ¿Crees que no estoy enterada? – le respondió furiosa – No sabes los problemas que estoy teniendo explicándole esta situación a los demás dirigentes, esto no es fácil de manejar – se froto la sien tratando de calmarse – Estos problemas no traen buenas consecuencias, pero yo tuve la culpa por mandar a un novato a hacer este trabajo – Neji apretó sus puños un instante, sintiéndose impotente, pero la directora se dio cuenta de el gesto – Lo siento Neji, no fue mi intención ofenderte, pero la reunión es nuestra prioridad, así que me vendría de mucha ayuda tu cooperación… bueno, la de ambos – nos miro sonriendo – Necesito que me traigan estas cosas de la ciudad – ambos nos levantamos – Y Neji – la godaime aventó una iqueña caja a mi compañero, el cual la atrapo sin dificultad – Tomate una antes de irte, saldrán en la mañana -

- Hai – respondió dirigiéndonos a la salida

- Hasta luego Tsunade-sama – me despedí siguiendo a Neji…

* * *

Ya llevábamos dos horas recorriendo la ciudad de un extremo al otro

- No hay ese tipo de arreglos en ningún lado – me senté en una banca dejando las dos bolsas que llevaba conmigo en el piso, Neji se detuvo a mi lado, se encontraba cargando 4 bolsas sin la menor dificultad – Solo faltan algunas cosas y la mayoría de las tiendas ya están cerradas – dije molesta - ¿Qué se cree Tsunade-sama mandándonos a estas horas? – gire a ver a Neji que seguía sin ningún cambio en su expresión, había estado así toda la mañana, con la mirada ausente

- Y bien Neji, ¿me dirás que tipo de fiesta están organizando? – logre centrar su atención en mi

- Es solo una reunión con nuestros parientes – contesto como si no fuera de la menor importancia, un silencio incomodo fue lo que siguió, antes de armarme de valor

- Neji… ¿Por qué me convertiste? – sin poder contenerme le hice la pregunta que había estado rondando por mi cabeza varios días, no quise ni siquiera mirarle por temor a que su respuesta fuera lo que yo pensaba

- Porque tú eres diferente – lo mire sin entender

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Yo… estuve siguiendo a varias chicas antes de ti, pero todas resultaron ser demasiado normales – su explicación no ayudo mucho

- Quieres decir, ¿Qué soy rara? –

- En cierta forma – se sentó al lado mío dejando sus bolsas en el suelo – Solo tienes una amiga en un colegio donde la mayoría tiene 5 o 6, practicas deportes fuera de clases y tu familia no es normal, además tu comportamiento no es el típico de una chica de tu edad –

- Ya veo, y el chico ciego que recupero la vista y que no tiene familia es más normal que yo – le dije ofendida

- En ningún momento te dije que yo fuera normal – se defendió levantándose – Los dos somos diferentes, por eso estas aquí – comenzó a caminar después de recoger sus bolsas, yo lo seguí instantes después

- ¿Qué hay dentro de esa caja? – señale el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde había guardado el presente de Tsunade, Neji se detuvo, volvió a bajar las bolsas y metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando rápidamente una caja pequeña, la abrió mostrándome su interior, varias capsulas de color vino la ocupaban

- Evitan que nos afecte el sol – estire mi mano tratando de tomar una pero Neji cerro la caja instantáneamente

- Los humanos no deben tomarlas – las volvió a guardar, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar

- ¿Y como funcionan? – le pregunte al volver a alcanzarlo

- Es difícil de explicar, será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar temprano al colegio –

- Hai – continuamos caminando en busca de las cosas que faltaban y terminamos entrando a un pequeño centro comercial que recién estaba abriendo, fue el lugar donde al fin pude notar el motivo por el que la directora nos había enviado tan temprano, las miradas lujuriosas de las chicas se hicieron presentes, no me sorprendió, ya que yo al igual que ellas había caído en su juego varias veces, lo único molesto era las miradas de odio que le dedicaban a su acompañante, tampoco podia culparlas por eso, yo no había elegido esta situación, aunque de cierta forma, me gustaba causarles envidia, y era beneficioso ya que cualquier articulo que necesitara Neji era conseguido al instante, terminamos la lista al mediodía y regresamos al instituto

* * *

Al fin estábamos frente a la oficina de la godaime y después de entregar todo podría descansar un poco, Shizune salio después de avisar que habíamos regresado y nos pidió que pasáramos

- Dejen las cosas aquí, pueden retirarse – fue todo lo que oí de parte de la directora antes de que Neji la interrumpiera

- Tsunade-sama, ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas? – ella asintió y Neji me dijo al oído que nos veríamos mas tarde, yo me despedí con un "hasta luego" y salí del lugar directo a mi cuarto y a mi cama, llegue literalmente dejándome caer en ella y no me levante hasta algunas horas después…

* * *

La semana paso sin contratiempos, Neji continuo siguiéndome en toda ocasión en la que me encontraba sola, las decoraciones comenzaban a adornar ciertas partes del instituto, ya que la esperada fiesta se celebraría en algunos días, todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, sus padres vendrían desde lejos a visitarles, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que mi madre se presentaría, llegue a mi habitación siendo sorprendida por Hinata que se encontraba desenvolviendo un regalo en su cama

- ¿Naruto te ha regalado eso? – le pregunte sentándome en mi cama

- No, eso es el problema –

- ¿Problema? ¿De parte de quien es? – me paso la tarjeta que acompañaba el presente, yo la leí varias veces incrédula

Para: Hinata

De: Hiashi Hyuuga

Espero poder hablar contigo en la fiesta

Voltee a verle sin razonar del todo lo escrito, Hinata ya había desenvuelto la caja y estaba sacando un vestido de color morado claro

- Es hermoso – menciono cuando lo extendió frente a ella, tenia un terminado elegante, liso, hasta las rodillas, de manga larga abierta hasta el codo y un escote pequeño, en la caja también había una gargantilla de gemas del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón mediano que hacían juego

- Pero ¿Por qué te regalaría algo así? –

- No lo se, no es normal que mi padre me haga un regalo – dijo guardando el vestido en su lugar – Pero lo podré aclarar con él cuando nos veamos – me miro notando que mis pensamientos no estaban en este lugar

- Tenten, que tal si te vamos a conseguir un vestido para la fiesta – gire a verle

- No es necesario, no pienso ir – me disculpe sonriéndole

- Pero tienes que ir, sin ti no podremos hacer los planes para la semana de vacaciones –

- ¿Semana de vacaciones? – comenzaba a pensar que era la ultima que se enteraba de las cosas

- Al terminarse la fiesta nos permiten ir con nuestros familiares una semana, para poder convivir con ellos – esa idea no me agradaba en lo absoluto, volver a mi casa no era parte de mis planes – No te preocupes – volvió a adivinar que estaba pensando, lo cual ya no me sorprendía – Nuestros planes son pasar la semana en casa de Naruto, Sasuke o Sakura –

Eso me reconforto un poco, pero no podia dejar de pensar que yo no era parte de sus vidas

- Vamos con Sakura, ella te puede prestar uno de sus vestidos – me tomo de la mano saliendo directo al cuarto de la pelirrosa, sin darme oportunidad de contradecirla

- Sakura-san, ¿podemos pasar? – dijo desde la puerta

- Si, adelante – contestaron desde adentro, abrió la puerta mientras yo me quedaba viendo detenidamente el cuarto de esas dos chicas, los armarios eran el doble de los nuestros y todo estaba decorado con colores rosas y morados

- ¿Qué necesitas Hinata? – pregunto Ino desde su cama

- Tenten no tiene ningún vestido para la fiesta – los ojos de las dos chicas se iluminaron… esta seria una larga tarde…

* * *

No se cuantos vestidos llegue a probarme, perdí la cuenta en el numero 40, pero ni Ino ni Sakura se ponían de acuerdo, que estaba muy largo, o muy corto, que el color no me quedaba o que no había unos zapatos para él, ¿Porque se complicaban tanto en un simple vestido?, de haber sido mi elección habría tomado el primero que hubiera visto, ya que para mi esos vestidos estaban hermosos, en cualquiera de sus tonos, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de vestirme así antes

- Perfecto – dijo Sakura terminando de cerrarme el vestido por detrás

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo frentona – le siguió Ino

Me dejaron verme al espejo, era un vestido de color rojo, me quedaba pegado al cuerpo, no tenía mangas y su escote era un poco arriba del pecho, dejando ver solo lo necesario, yo sonreí al verme completamente, en verdad era perfecto

- Solo falta algo – dijo Hinata a mis espaldas y en un leve movimiento se deshizo de las ataduras de mis chonguitos, mi cabello cayo sobre mis hombros y espalda formando unos graciosos caireles que Hinata se apresuro a acomodarme, me quede contemplando la imagen que proyectaba, y mis compañeras no tardaron mucho en comenzar a halagarme con sus "te ves preciosa Tenten", "ese peinado te queda perfecto", pero yo estaba concentrada en mi completo cambio…

* * *

espero les agrade, tiene menos intrigas que otros capitulos, y en el siguiente se comenzaran a complicar las cosas, gracias por los reviews que dejaran y espero poder continuar con su apoyo


	15. Chapter 14

Disculpen el retraso, esta de mas repetir el motivo, en semana santa prometo el siguiente, talvez los siguientes dos, depende de como se den las cosas

Historia original Masashi Kishimoto

fic creacion mia

* * *

CAPITULO 14

Los días siguieron transcurriendo con una completa normalidad, mientras yo me sentía cada vez mas ansiosa de que llegara el gran día, me encontraba en mis clases con Iruka-sensei, una a una las pequeñas estrellas en mis manos se clavaron en su objetivo, el practicar tanto estaba dando sus frutos, pues el tiempo libre que tenia hasta que mis compañeros se levantaban lo había empleado practicando, el profesor me miro asombrado y luego de felicitarme me recomendó ir a descansar, yo tome mis cosas, y aunque cierta parte de mi quería seguir entrenando mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos el ir a acostarme, así que me cambie y salí con prisa del lugar, topándome con Neji en la entrada

- Veo que has mejorado – comento viéndome con esa expresión tan vacía, sin saber porque cambiaba tan repentinamente de humor lo pase de largo, este día no quería nada más que dormir

- Hai, soy la mejor de la clase – le mencione con cierto aire de superioridad, tratando de dar fin a la platica

- Hmp – hizo su ya patentada frase, estos días se había vuelto más desesperante que antes, comenzamos a caminar directo a las habitaciones...

* * *

- Si tanto te molesto, deberías dejar de seguirme – le reclame sin verle justo cuando estábamos en el centro del patio, continuo siguiéndome sin decir nada – Neji – me detuve y me gire – En verdad me comienza a disgustar que no me dejes sola – sin la menor expresión comenzó a avanzar hacia mi

No podía creerlo, pero mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando de acuerdo a mis pensamientos, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear mientras lo sentía acercarse, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente sin motivo y mis manos me sudaban, 2 pasos de distancia, 1 paso…

Neji se detuvo un instante delante mío, mirándome con severidad, para después avanzar solo, solté un suspiro aliviada, ya no me seguiría, podía estar segura de ello

* * *

- ¿Qué Neji hizo que? – me cuestionaba la rubia completamente perpleja, estábamos hablando en la sala de nuestras habitaciones

- Cerda, esa no es la cuestión, Tenten, ¿Porque le dijiste eso? – por respuesta no hice mas que encogerme de hombros, ni yo sabia porque lo había echo, ho esperen, era porque Neji era un arrogante bipolar, talvez por eso

- Pues lo mas extraño es que él chico te haya echo caso sin renegar – medito Ino

- Al menos me lo he quitado de encima – les dije con una sonrisa

- No lo creo, en la reunión es mejor estar en parejas – la rubia se había puesto seria al decir estas palabras, yo la mire con cierta curiosidad antes de que continuara – No sabemos que tipos de personas vendrán, y si no estamos listos podemos llevarnos sorpresas muy desagradables – hablo con tanta seguridad que me causo un poco de temor su comentario

- Pues lo único sorpresivo hasta ahora será que Hiashi-san va a venir – hable tratando de cambiar de tema

- Hiashi ¿Qué? – una voz a mi espalda preguntaba, no tuve necesidad de voltear, para saber que me esperaba una noche muy difícil

* * *

En menos de 1 minuto me encontraba a solas sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, con la cabeza agachada y con Neji viéndome fijamente desde su asiento enfrente de mí

- ¿Qué interés tiene Hiashi en venir aquí? – me cuestiono lo mas fríamente que pudo

- No lo se –

- Tenten, esto no es un juego, tu sabes bien lo que nos ha hecho – yo estaba mas preocupada por otra cosa, _¿Qué haría Hinata si se enterara?_

- No lo se – le repetí volteando a verle

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – levanto una ceja mientras cruzábamos nuestras miradas

- No, no puedo decirte – rodé mis ojos a un lado, era una estupida por abrir la boca – _Hinata nunca me perdonara_ – me dije mentalmente

- Es mejor que me lo digas si no quieres que lo averigüe por mi mismo – me amenazo

- Neji, es una promesa – le hable de frente con total sinceridad él solo me observo unos minutos, eternos minutos en los que me perdí en su mirada

- No te preocupes, Hinata no sabrá que esta plática se ha dado –

-¿Cómo sabes… -

- No por nada me dicen genio – dijo con arrogancia "si claro" pensé mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse – Nos vemos en el baile – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que saliera del lugar… si en ese entonces hubiera sabido lo que nos esperaba

* * *

El tan esperado día de fiesta llego, las clases fueron suspendidas, así que Sakura e Ino aprovecharon para enlistarse lo mas perfectamente posible, después de 15 minutos Hinata y yo salimos de nuestra habitación para ir al salón de baile, mi compañera y amiga se encontraba con sus mejillas coloreadas, producto de los nervios de que haría cuando la viera el hiperactivo de Naruto, yo solo reí por lo bajo, en verdad daba ternura esa pareja

Justo al abrir la puerta del dormitorio nos topamos con Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio se quedo sin palabras mientras el pelinegro nos observo con una sonrisa

- Hi- Hinata, estas radiante – se apresuro a comentar Naruto al salir de su shock

- A- Arigato Naruto – la mencionada se encontraba con la cabeza agachada juntando nerviosamente los dedos

- Y que decir de ti Tenten, ya quiero ver la cara de Neji cuando te vea –

- No bromees Naruto, no será para tanto – le dije en broma, yo mas que nadie quería que me dijera algo, pero dentro de mi sabia que no había muchas posibilidades

- Jajaja y que hay de ti teme, ¿no les vas a decir nada? – giro a ver a Sasuke

- Hmp – si, la frase patentada de Neji también se aplicaba a Sasuke - ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – me pregunto luego de algunos segundos

- Adentro – le señale el cuarto, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, sabia que se tardaría un buen rato mas

- Bueno, nosotros nos adelantaremos, los esperamos en el salón Sasuke – le dijo Naruto antes de voltear a verme – Neji me pidió que te llevara, él tuvo que ir a hablar algo con la vieja Tsunade – ese era el apodo que le había puesto el rubio a la directora, yo asentí y partimos hacia el salón de la reunión

* * *

En el camino ví a muchos alumnos saliendo de sus habitaciones, vestidos con elegantes trajes y magníficos vestidos, salían a toda prisa como si fueran a llegar tarde, a pesar de que faltaban algunas horas para dar comienzo

- Todos están ansiosos de ver a sus familiares – me comento Naruto al notar como observaba a todos, agache la mirada en cuanto recordé que yo no tenia a nadie a quien recibir – Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño – agrego el rubio viéndome con una sonrisa – Pero aprendí a no darme por vencido, y que la vida debe continuar – sus palabras me alegraron, en verdad Naruto sabia hacerte sentir mejor…

* * *

Entramos al gran salón que se encontraba en el edificio de las clases, me quede impresionada de lo espacioso que era, y mas aun porque yo no conocía ese lugar, estaba decorado con muchos de los materiales que habíamos conseguido, había mesas al fondo del lugar donde ya se encontraban sentados varios estudiantes con sus familias

- ¡Naruto! – venia hacia nosotros un señor mayor de cabello blanco largo con traje negro y una gran sonrisa

- ¡Jiraiya! – le respondió el rubio tan alegre como lo habían llamado

- Que bueno es verte niño – decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

- Te presento a Tenten, y ya conoces a Hinata-chan – dijo después del abrazo

- Buenas tardes Jiraiya – saludo Hinata

- Gusto en conocerlo – me incline un poco, Jiraiya comenzó a reírse al oír mi saludo mientras lo observaba dudosa

- Esta bien que eres la compañera de Neji pero no tienes que actuar igual que ese jovencito – dijo entre risas, antes de poner una mano sobre mi hombro – con un simple hola basta Tenten-chan –

- Hai – afirme mientras pensaba que tanto mas le habría contado el rubio a su invitado

- El es mi tutor desde que tenia 7 años – Naruto nos comenzó a contar su historia con mucha energía, como siempre…

* * *

El tiempo paso rápido, para cuando termino de hablar ya estaba empezando a llenarse el salón, unos instantes después entro Sasuke acompañado de Sakura, ambos fueron a presentarse con Jiraiya, luego le siguieron Ino y Sai, antes de separarnos

Di una vuelta por todo el lugar buscando a mi acompañante, o al que debería ser mi acompañante, termine cansada y tome asiento en uno de los sofás que había en el lugar, suspire cansada cerrando mis ojos

- Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz, abrí los ojos rápidamente, no podía creerlo

- ¡Temari! – grite antes de casi saltar encima de mi amiga al pararme- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Que no puedo venir a verte sin un motivo – me dijo con su típica actitud, yo me cruce de brazos

- Nadie entra sin una invitación – le dije convencida de mis palabras

- Jajaja bien, te lo diré, vengo a ver a mi hermano – me quede sin habla, ¿el hermano de Temari estaba aquí?

- Ahí estas Gaara – le dijo a un chico a mis espaldas, me gire y lo volví a ver, por eso me resulto tan familiar la primera vez que me encontré con él, el mismo chico con el que tope en el pasillo estaba vestido con un traje negro y venia hacia nosotras

- Temari, Tenten – nos saludo amablemente, mientras me sonroje avergonzada, yo no logre reconocerlo y él había recordado mi nombre al instante

- Cuéntame Gaara, ¿Qué tanto le has contado a Tenten? – le pregunto su hermana

- Nada – contesto cortante, mi amiga resoplo molesta

- Claro, estas muy ocupado con Matsuri – le dijo en tono pícaro mientras el chico se sonrojaba un poco sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro, Temari podía hacer sentir incomoda a cualquier persona

- Me tengo que ir – se despidió el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta

- Oh vamos Gaara no te enojes, por lo único que nos han dejado venir es porque tu estas aquí – le reclamo su hermana siguiéndolo, yo solo mire como se alejaban antes de volver a tomar asiento, cerré los ojos nuevamente tratando de relajarme

- Nunca cambiara – hablo una voz al lado mío, que también tomo asiento, yo sonreí mientras abría los ojos lentamente

- ¿Por qué tan tarde Ne… - detuve mi oración, vaya que era estupida, y no por hacerme falsas ilusiones sino por el echo de haber confundido una voz como la de Neji con la de un chico tan simple y molesto... como Kankuro

- ¿Cómo que porque tan tarde, ya sabias que vendría? – mi mente me estaba jugando bromas muy crueles, y aun no lo terminaba de aceptar, confundir la voz grave de Neji con la voz tan, tan… bueno, como la de Kankuro

- ¿Tenten? – lo oí decir antes de verle directamente – Estas bien, te noto distraída – por suerte no sabia el porque

- Estoy bien – le dije con una sonrisa un tanto forzada - ¿Por qué has venido? –

- Gaara también es mi hermano, no se si lo recuerdes – me dijo con sarcasmo, en verdad estaba distraída – Pero bueno, prefiero aprovechar la oportunidad para venir a verte – dijo sonriente mientras trataba de pasar su brazo por mi espalda

- Kankuro, yo no… -

- ¿Tu no? – pregunto

- Es que la verdad… - retiro su intento de abrazarme mientras me veía – Yo ya tengo… -

- Un acompañante – completaron mi oración, enfrente de nosotros se encontraba Sasuke, yo le mire agradecida por su rápida intervención

- ¿El viene contigo? – me cuestiono Kankuro

- No – le contesto el pelinegro – Pero me han pedido que la buscara, Neji te esta esperando Tenten – me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, así lo hice y comencé a caminar con Sasuke

- Nos vemos luego Kankuro – le dije cuando nos retiramos unos pasos

- Neji – alcance a escuchar como lo mencionaba y le rogué a Kami-sama que no hiciera algo estupido

* * *

Seguimos avanzando entre la gente, mientras trataba de reconocer a alguien, solo pude ver a Karin con su club de seguidoras que me voltearon a ver con desprecio

- ¿Dónde esta Neji? – le pregunte a Sasuke mientras caminábamos

- No se – contesto sin verme – Ya debería de estar aquí, no sabemos que esta haciendo con Tsunade –

- ¿Y tu como sabias que estaba con Kankuro? –

- Naruto me pidió que fuera a ver como estabas – sonreí por inercia, tener a alguien como Naruto de amigo daba muchas ventajas

Llegamos hasta una mesa donde estaba reunida la familia de Sakura y Sasuke, se encontraban Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha junto con Takeshi y Amaya Haruno, me senté un rato con ellos, mientras conversaban alegremente de cómo les había ido a todos durante el año, rato después pude ver como Neji entraba por la puerta de uno de los lados, me levante dispuesta a ir a recibirlo

- Tenten ¿Qué haces aquí sola, creí que estabas con tu pareja? – Kankuro me intercepto a medio camino deteniéndome del brazo, gire a ver momentáneamente a Neji, ya se había dado cuenta

- Kankuro, tengo que irme – seguí avanzando después de hacer que me soltara

- ¿Por qué me estas evitando? – el alargar la charla no traería nada bueno con Neji tan cerca

- Por favor Kankuro, déjame – camine un par de pasos y sentí que me volvían a tomar del brazo

- Quiero una respuesta, no te vi acompañada de nadie en esa mesa - _¿Ahora me estaba acosando? _esto no podía empeorar

- Te ha dicho que la dejes – bueno, si estaba empeorando, Neji se encontraba en medio de nosotros, con sus palabras obligo a Kankuro a soltar mi brazo

- Tu no te metas – le reto mientras lo veía con furia

- Yo soy el que debería de decir eso, Tenten viene conmigo – me tomo de la mano sin avisar mientras me sonrojaba levemente

- Pues que puntual resultaste, lleva mas de una hora esperándote – le reclamo sin bajar su tono de voz, a este paso terminaría igual que antes

- Eso a ti no te concierne, estoy aquí y tú te vas – decia con su voz tranquila, Kankuro estaba dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier instante

- ¡Kankuro! – intervino Temari en la pelea – Ya no estas tan pequeño para no saber que ese chico te pondría una paliza – sonreí al oír el comentario, pareciera que Temari conocía a Neji desde hace tiempo

- Es mi pelea Temari – sin cambiar su actitud giro a ver a su hermana

- ¿Qué dijiste? – mi amiga lo miro con malicia, la rubia daba miedo cuando se lo proponía

- Bien – dijo Kankuro al ver que la situación estaba volviéndose incomoda – Pero déjame advertirte que no te será fácil librarte de mi Neji – lo miro con desprecio mientras Neji seguía sin un cambio en su expresión

- Vámonos Kankuro – lo apresuro su hermana

- No se porque, pero me resultas muy familiar chico rudo – agrego antes de irse junto con su hermana, pude notar cierta sorpresa por parte de mi pareja, ¿en verdad lo recordaba?

- Si no has cambiado en nada, Neji-kun – ambos nos giramos soltandonos, las manos de Neji se convirtieron en puños al ver a la persona que estaba frente a nosotros, mientras agrego de la forma mas controlada que pudo

- Hiashi… -

* * *

como ya se dieron cuenta en mi realidad no mueren los padres de sasuke, pero sigue teniendo la actitud tan encantadora de siempre

en parte mi motivacion a escribir es un espectaculo que vi en estos dias llamado Yamato (no el de la serie, unos tambores japoneses) y claro, el dia libre que me han dado por una festividad del pais

me despido agradeciendo los reviews que vaya a recibir y deseando que les haya gustado este capitulo un poco mas largo que los otros, gracias por leer y comentar


	16. Chapter 15

Siguiente capitulo de la historia, el proximo si el tiempo me lo permite lo subire esta semana, si no lo permite sera la proxima, pero no pasara de 2 semanas, espero les guste

Historia original: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CAPITULO 15

Frente a nosotros se encontraba el tío de Neji, de aspecto casi idéntico a su sobrino, con el cabello largo y ojos morado muy claro, a su derecha venia una niña de aproximadamente 12 años de edad y Hinata al otro lado

- Un gusto verte sobrino – le dijo a Neji con una gran sonrisa, aun así no pudo quitar la expresión de furia que había aparecido en mi acompañante

- Vámonos Tenten – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

- Neji – trato de detenerlo Hiashi

- Un gusto verlo Hiashi-san – le dijo viéndolo sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a caminar

- ¡Neji! – lo logre detener de su brazo derecho, no podía seguir con esto – Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos con Hiashi-san –

- No me interesa hablar con alguien como él –

- Mírame – le pedí aforrándome un poco mas a su brazo, él agacho la cabeza un momento antes de girarse

Se quedo observándome con una expresión de sorpresa en su mirada, hasta después de unos momentos comprendí lo que pasaba por su mente, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de verme, y ahora tenia su mirada completamente sobre mi, sentí la sangre acumularse sobre mis mejillas y lo solté

- Tenemos que hablar con Hiashi –

- Ya te he dicho que… -

- No fue una sugerencia – le dije molesta, su actitud infantil termino por terminar con mi paciencia

- Bien – sonrío de medio lado y avanzo un paso mas cerca de mi colocando parte de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – Te ves bien – me dijo con su voz tranquila haciéndome sentir una serie de sentimientos encontrados en todo mi ser

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? – pregunto Neji al estar frente a su tío

- Por favor acompáñenme a un lugar mas tranquilo – se dirigió a ambos – Supongo que tu pareja ya lo sabe – Neji asintió, caminamos hasta una de las mesas mas alejadas del lugar

* * *

- Solo… quería disculparme con ambos – pude ver las reacciones de cada uno, Hinata estaba sorprendida, claro, cualquiera estaría igual en su situación, mientras Neji, solo mantenía su mirada seria

- ¿Y que le han hecho para que venga a pedirnos disculpas? – le pregunto cortante

- Neji, en verdad lo lamento – la mirada de Hiashi reflejaba sinceridad, pero su sobrino no lo quería aceptar

- No me interesa oír sus mentiras – se levanto de su lugar y sin decir nada mas se perdió entre la gente que ya llenaba el lugar

- Neji – suspire viendo como se alejaba

- Nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño – Hiashi continuo hablando con la cabeza cabizbaja

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste Otou-san? – le hablo Hinata

- No lo se, estaba cegado por alguna razón que no puedo explicar –

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Es como si no pudiera controlar mis propias acciones, no quería dañarlos, ustedes eran toda la familia que me quedaba además de Hanabi, por favor créeme Hinata – sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos, pero se contuvo, y su hija pudo notar la completa sinceridad en las palabras de su padre, de un momento a otro lo abrazo fuertemente provocando que algunas lagrimas resbalaran por las mejillas del hombre a la par de las lagrimas de felicidad que mi compañera derramaba

- Perdóname Hinata – le dijo después de tranquilizarse, volviendo a su semblante serio

- Te doy mi perdón padre – su sonrisa disminuyo repentinamente – Pero creo que con Neji no será tan fácil – confesó

- Si Tenten-san accede a ayudarnos creo que podría ser mas sencillo – ambos me miraron mientras yo asentía con una sonrisa gentil – Gracias Tenten – negué con la cabeza

- No es necesario agradecer, será un placer para mi – les dije sinceramente, el controlar a ese "genio" era un juego que en verdad deseaba comenzar, me levante de mi lugar preparada para ir en busca de Neji

- Tenten-san, no es primordial… -

- Entre mas pronto mejor – interrumpí a Hiashi iniciando mi marcha

- ¡Suerte Tenten! – me grito eufórica la menor de los Hyuuga, hablando por primera vez en la noche, al girar a verla note como me guiño un ojo, ¿había visto mal?, sin importar cual fuera la respuesta me apresure a encontrar a mi pareja esquivando a Kankuro que seguía siendo retenido por Temari en una de las mesas, donde también estaban Gaara y otra chica, que debía ser Matsuri

- ¿Dónde estas Neji? – me preguntaba después de dar la quinta vuelta al lugar

- ¿Has dicho Neji? – cuestionaron detrás de mi, invertí mi andar para saludar al sensei de Taijutsu, junto a el venia un chico de casi su misma imagen, no pude contener mi sorpresa ante ese extraño alumno

- Gai-sensei, y… -

- Mi nombre es Lee, un gusto conocerte bella flor – dijo casi automáticamente, para después mostrar una sonrisa y levantar su dedo pulgar

- Mucho gusto – hice una muy leve inclinación mientras sonreía en cierta manera forzadamente, talvez era el hijo del sensei

- Este es mi pupilo y mi mayor orgullo – se jacto, para después mirarme con minuciosidad - Pero que linda estas hoy Tenten-san, eres la perfecta combinación entre una rosa y una flor de loto – me elogio el hombre mayor haciendo que en mis mejillas apareciera un tono carmín

- Arigato, Gai-sensei – el hombre río al verme en ese estado, yo lo mire sin entender el motivo de su burla

- Lo siento Tenten, pero hemos visto hace un momento a Neji, y al parecer estaba nervioso por alguna razón hasta este momento desconocida – entendí su punto, y haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas logre controlarme de salir corriendo del lugar con la cara roja

- ¿No saben que rumbo a tomado? – les pregunte con la intención de terminar esta charla cuanto antes

- Si, me ha dicho que se retiraba a su habitación – contesto el sensei, agradecí su ayuda y continúe avanzando

* * *

Salí del lugar a toda prisa, si lograba alcanzarlo antes de que llegara hasta su cuarto seria mas fácil, iba ideando las cosas que le podría decir al verle, las maneras mas sublimes de convencerlo de regresar a aclararlo todo y deshacerse de ese rencor, mi sonrisa seguramente era notoria, ¿Por qué sentía tanta felicidad en esos momentos?, era algo que termine por responderme, quería ver el rostro de Neji feliz, lo único que deseaba en ese instante mi ser, era saber que yo podía ayudar a lograrlo, quitar su furia y remordimiento como él lo había echo al alejarme de lo que yo llamaba hogar, mis piernas avanzaban cada vez mas rápido, cruce el jardín en tan poco tiempo que no me di cuenta en que momento ya estaba a unos pasillos de la habitación de los chicos

- Neji – oí decir levemente cerca mío, la voz pronuncio su nombre con lujuria haciendo que detuviera mi andar por completo, mis piernas temblaron al irme acercando al pasillo del cual provenían una serie de ruidos de placer

- Ah! – gimió la misma voz, yo me mantenía a un paso de la vuelta hacia el pasillo, mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados y los apretaba inútilmente tratando de contener mis lagrimas… era una idiota… quería borrar esa imagen, Neji hundiendo sus colmillos en el pecho de Karin y lamiendo sus heridas mientras ella se deleitaba con su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por toda su espalda

No podía ser cierto, tenia que ser una de esas ilusiones de las que me advirtieron los chicos… entonces ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?... el agua salada seguía emergiendo de mis ojos, podía sentir como resbalaba por mis mejillas hasta mis manos que se encontraban cubriendo mi boca tratando de reprimir cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de ella

- Sigue así – suplico Karin nuevamente, no podía soportarlo mas, tenia que salir corriendo del lugar cuanto antes, el aire se me estaba terminando y antes de obligar a mis piernas que corrieran sin mirar atrás no pude reprimir un sollozo muy sonoro, abrí mis ojos un tanto asustada, rogando a Kami-sama que no me hubieran descubierto

- ¿Tenten? – mi corazón se quebró, era la voz de Neji, no había duda, aun así cierta parte de mi mente decía que todo era una ilusión, al fin mis piernas reaccionaron a mi gusto y emprendí una carrera hacia cualquier lugar, ahora no me importaba a donde, solo sabia que tenia que alejarme lo mas que pudiera

* * *

Corrí y corrí hasta una de las bancas mas alejadas del lugar, donde no pude reprimir mi llanto ni un momento mas, coloque mis manos sobre mis piernas, agachando la mirada y dejando que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro, "es solo una ilusión Tenten" me repetí una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizarme sola, pero fue en vano, las lagrimas no dejaban de agolparse en mis ojos "maldita sea, es un truco barato de Karin, deja de llorar" llegue al punto de regañarme a mi misma, apreté con furia entre mis manos el vestido, lo ultimo que quería era verme tan débil

Mi pequeño felino salio debajo de la banca donde me encontraba acurrucándose entre mis piernas, y logrando que me tranquilizara un poco, seguí sollozando algunos segundos más mientras Myu ronroneaba intentando calmarme

- Tenten – ahí estaba de nuevo, el culpable de mi llanto, y la persona frente a la cual no quería mostrar mi estado, me limpie rápidamente el rastro de lágrimas con las muñecas y me trague mi sentimiento para lograr mirarle directamente

- ¿Qué quieres Neji? – hable con cierta furia, que sabia que no se merecía

- Hablar – hizo que abriera mis ojos de par en par, el no tenia nada que decirme ¿o si?

Tomo asiento a mi lado, con su mirada serena, como siempre, no sabia que se proponía en ese momento, hasta que recordé lo que me había echo salir de la fiesta

- Neji, creo que debes hablar seriamente con Hiashi-san – me miro con una ceja levantada – Es en serio, tienen muchas cosas que discutir – él no comento nada y el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros

- Tenten – gire mi vista que se encontraba viendo al piso, le sonreí tratando de darle confianza de continuar

- ¿Qué sucede Neji? – cuestione al ver que no dejaba de ver al suelo, su mirada denotaba cierta angustia

- Yo – dijo sin voltear a verme, esto ya era suficientemente extraño para mi, el chico Hyuuga nunca había actuado nervioso - … lo, lamento –

- ¿De que estas hablando Neji? – me miro fijamente, con esa expresión fría que mostraba al enfadarse

- Lo que has visto… no fue una ilusión… -

* * *

Mis agradecimientos de antemano a las lectoras que dejen reviews, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, me despido deseandoles lo mejor


	17. Chapter 16

Me disgusta no cumplir lo que prometo, asi que aqui esta la continuacion a mi pequeña obra, tengo una cuestion para las lectoras, si estan de acuerdo, me gustaria hacer una version de Neji, resolveria muchas dudas, pero todo es decision de las personas que leen, solo diganlo y me pondre a escribir

Version original: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CAPITULO 16

Mi cabeza no terminaba de procesar las palabras que salieron de la boca de Neji, y mi mente no lo aceptaba como real

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunte enfadada

- Tenten, esto es real –

- ¡No! – le grite conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos – Aunque ha sido por poco tiempo… conozco a Neji… y se que jamás, jamás me haría daño – mi tono de voz era elevado, pero poco me importaba que las demás personas escucharan

- Hmp – me observo con una sonrisa sarcástica, logrando que girara mi rostro, no quería verle a los ojos sabiendo que no era el

- Has llevado esto demasiado lejos Karin – limpie los rastros de agua salada de mis mejillas

- Eres demasiado ingenua Tenten – sin razonar mis actos gire a verle – Creo que mereces la verdad – se levanto colocándose enfrente mío

- Lamento profundamente el haberte utilizado – sentí que algo dentro de mi se quebró en mil pedazos – Todo ha sido un plan para engañar y atraer a Karin, y ahora que he obtenido lo que buscaba tu ya no eres de utilidad – lo dijo con tanta soltura que reaccione hasta después de unos segundos, en los cuales me mantuve con la cabeza cabizbaja

- No lo creo – hice un intento demasiado grande para que no se quebrara mi voz mientras le hablaba, sin mirarle a los ojos, ya que estos estaban inundados de agua

- ¿Entonces porque te deje como humana? ¿Porque crees que te he protegido tanto todo este tiempo sin convertirte?, llevo mucho tiempo ideando este plan, te he dejado la oportunidad de ser normal de nuevo y puedas irte cuando quieras – me doliera o no, todo apuntaba a que estaba diciendo la verdad, _había sido tan ingenua_

- Se que mi actitud no fue correcta, y lo siento – fue lo ultimo que escuche de él esa noche, me levante rápidamente y le di una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda, solo levante la vista unos segundos para verle antes de golpearlo, vi sus ojos claros y vidriosos, como si a él le doliera decirme eso, pero me convencí de que eso era solo parte de su actuación, que logro convencerme hasta este momento

- Eres patetico Neji Hyuuga - le dije de la manera mas despectiva posible, aun sintiendo gran culpa por hablarle asi

Neji no dijo nada mas, yo salí corriendo a toda prisa, quería escapar de ese lugar, olvidarme de todo y todos, no me detuve hasta cruzar todo el patio y estar frente a la puerta principal, ese día estaba abierta, esperado a cualquier invitado que llegara tarde

- ¿Tenten? – grito la voz de Temari que reconocí a mis espaldas, corrió hasta mi al ver que no reaccionaba, y me encontró en un mar de lagrimas, tan débil como una niña pequeña, eso lo pude saber por los ojos con los que me miro, que estaban cargados de ternura y afecto

- Temari – dije en voz baja mientras sentía como me abrazaba fuertemente, y yo que la creía una mala amiga – Me quiero ir de aquí - hundí mi cabeza en su hombro, oí los maullidos de mi gato acercándose, Myu parecía entender como me sentía en ese instante

- Como quieras, ya me explicaras que te paso – le sonreí agradecida separándome de ella, ese lado de Temari no lo conocía, al igual que ella no había visto mi lado sensible

- ¿Te vas tan rápido, Tenten? – Suigetsu había llegado de improvisto, evitando nuestra salida

- Tu lárgate de aquí idiota – hablo furiosa Temari

- Oye niña, tu no eres nadie para decirme que… -

- Creo que mi hermana ha dicho algo – ahora hasta Gaara se enteraría – Y si no es por las buenas, yo me encargare de que sea por las malas –

- De acuerdo – Suigetsu se alejo al ver que se estaba metiendo en problemas_, "vaya cobarde"_ - Solo venia a despedirme de esta niña, no he venido a buscar problemas – se acerco a mi oído un momento – Que pena que Neji no te haya valorado, porque yo si lo haría – me susurro provocando que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par _- el también estaba enterado -_

- Vámonos Tenten - me apresuro Temari, yo asentí antes de comenzar a caminar, pero me detuve a unos cuantos pasos girando mi rostro por encima de mi hombro

- Gracias Gaara – el chico sonrío y afirmo con la cabeza antes de emprender la vuelta hacia el salón, pude reconocer a Naruto a lo lejos, debió de haberse dado cuenta de todo, pero Gaara lo detuvo antes de que se acercara, era lo mejor, para todos…

* * *

Borre de mi memoria las cosas que me habían sucedido en este lugar tan peculiar, no podía decirle a Temari que clase de lugar era, mucho menos la realidad de mi situación

Pase esa noche en su casa, Kankuro llego unas horas después y algo ebrio, Temari me ordeno irme a dormir a su cama, por mas que me negué no pude convencerla de alguna otra posibilidad, sabia que en mi casa no me estarían esperando, y probablemente no habría nadie ahí

Ella saco un fuuton que tenía guardado en su habitación y lo acomodo al lado de su cama, se acostó sobre él, no sin antes advertirle a Kankuro que si pasaba por su cabeza molestarnos lo golpearía tan fuerte que no se podría levantar en una semana, yo solo sonreí un poco desganada al escucharle

- Temari – le hable cuando ambas estábamos acostadas

- Dime Tenten –

- Gracias por tu ayuda – dije sinceramente – Si no hubieras aparecido en ese lugar no se que habría echo sola –

- Para eso están las amigas – no volvimos a hablar esa noche, en la cual pase varias horas viendo fijamente a techo, convenciéndome de que esto era un mal sueño, de cual quería despertar inmediatamente

* * *

- Esto es grandioso Tenten – mi madre hablaba con furia dando vueltas a la cocina, mientras yo me mantenía con la cabeza agachada en una silla – Por primera vez te pasa algo bueno y te alejas como ratón cobarde – sus palabras dolían, pero no afectaban a mi corazón tan roto, nada podía afectarlo

- Gomennasai – a Temari solo le conté lo necesario, pero a mi madre no podía contarle nada de lo que me había echo volver

- Con un lo siento no basta Tenten, teníamos la oportunidad de nuestras vidas… es decir, pudiste haber sido tan grande como todos los chicos que entraban a ese colegio – siguió hablando por algunos minutos mas, lamentándose por mi fallo, mientras mi mente divagaba fuera de esa habitación…

* * *

Mis cosas fueron devueltas a los pocos días, mi gato apareció una noche después de mi huida y todo, o casi todo volvió a la normalidad

- Tenteeeen – ví la mano de Temari agitándose enfrente de mi cara y rodé mis ojos para verle

- Otra vez estas distraída – dijo sonriente, reste importancia a su comentario y volví mi vista al frente – Ya se lo que necesitas, te invito a mi casa esta noche –

- Paso – respondí rápidamente concentrando toda mi atención al frente del salón

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Kankuro? – cerré mis ojos suspirando un momento, si le decía lo de Kankuro, le tenia que contar lo de Neji, y tendría que explicarle muchas cosas que me tenia prohibido decir

- Solo es que no tengo ganas Temari – tres semanas habían pasado y aun no recuperaba mi humor

- ¿Sigues enfadada con ese chico? – asentí – Debes olvidarlo, si fue tan idiota para mentirte no merece la pena – sonreí al escuchar su comentario, Temari tenia toda la razón

- Esta bien, nos vemos esta noche –

Después de llegar a mi casa y enlistarme rápidamente salí hacia la casa de mi amiga, me tomo menos de 15 minutos llegar, en los cuales sentí que alguien me observaba, pero por mas que busque con mi vista no logre ver a nadie

* * *

- Bienvenida Tenten – Temari me recibió en la puerta de su casa, me invito a pasar y nos dirigimos directamente a su habitación, donde tenía todo listo para una noche de relajación, la cual consistía en ver varias películas comiendo toda la comida chatarra que pudiéramos, por fortuna Kankuro no apareció en la casa esa noche, por algún motivo que ambas desconocíamos

- Tienes tan mala suerte Tenten, mira que venir a enamorarte de un idiota – dijo en tono de burla cuando ambas estábamos acostadas sobre unos futones, uno al lado de otro

- No me lo recuerdes –

- Pero como olvidar a ese chico de mirada extraña y penetrante, eso sin mencionar tooodo su cuerpo – levante una ceja mientras veía como ella tenia una cara llena de lujuria

- Shikamaru no estaría muy contento de escuchar eso – Temari río por mi comentario

- Vamos Tenten, sabes que es broma, lo quisiera o no, no me puedo sacar a ese perezoso de la cabeza… pero hay algo que no termino de creerte – hizo una pausa mientras mi conciencia me decía que debía evadir cualquier tema, Temari era tan buena detective como su novio

- Ya es muy tarde, dejemos esto para mañana – con un bostezo fingido di fin a la conversación – Buenas noches Temari –

- Buenas noches – se acomodo en su fuuton y se durmió casi al instante, al igual que yo…

* * *

Unos sonidos en la puerta me despertaron a medianoche, me talle los ojos tratando de aclarar mi visión, el cuarto se encontraba en completo silencio _"debe ser mi imaginación" _me reclame por ser de sueño ligero y trate de volver a dormirme

- _Tenten_ – definitivamente eso no era producto de mi imaginación, la voz femenina que escuche desde el cuarto venia de afuera, me levante y camine con cuidado hacia la ventana… el patio estaba vacío…

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca – me dije en voz baja, baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua, todo seguía en completo silencio, quizá las películas de terror que ví con Temari ya me estaban afectando

Di un suspiro después de dejar el vaso en la mesa y me dispuse a subir las escaleras de vuelta a mi cama, pero de nuevo oí los sonidos de una mano golpeando la puerta de atrás, me detuve en seco con la respiración agitada y comencé a caminar hacia esa puerta

- ¿Qui… quien es? – no se que esperaba al preguntarlo, el miedo se había apoderado de mi consiguiendo que actuara de una forma estupida, seguí avanzando y tragando saliva al sentirme cada vez mas cerca

_- Debe ser Kankuro _- me auto convencí devolviéndome un poco de todo el valor que se había esfumado esa noche

- Tenten – volví a oír desde afuera, la voz me resulto familiar, aun así me acerque de la forma mas cautelosa que pude a la puerta, sentía mis dedos temblar al tocar la madera, después la perilla a la cual di vuelta despacio

Cerré los ojos un momento antes de abrir la puerta de golpe y los abrí aun con algo de temor, sentimiento que segundos después se convirtió en sorpresa

- ¡Hinata!... ¿Qué haces aquí? -

* * *

Juno – no te reprimas, es mucho mas bonito si te metes de lleno en un escrito, asi que maldicelo todo lo que quieras jaja, no, no es cierto, pero esta vez si se lo mereceria, hasta luego

Dany – gracias por tu comentario, me agrada saber que te sigue gustando y espero que tambien te haya gustado esta parte, hasta pronto

Tratare de mil y un formas de responder a sus reviews a partir de estos capitulos, gracias por comentar y leer, hasta la proxima


	18. Chapter 17

Lo lamento profundamente, he tardado varios dias mas de la cuenta, solo pidio disculpas pues he tenido problemas con la universidad, los trabajos se acumulan y la computadora no coopera mucho

* * *

CAPITULO 17

- Vine a hablar contigo Tenten – me miro con una determinación que no pudo evitar sorprenderme, le pedí que pasara pero ella negó la invitación sugiriendo que lo mejor seria charlar afuera

- ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?- ambas nos encontrábamos en una banca que estaba en el patio de la casa de Temari

- Perdona a Neji –

- ¿Qué? – le dije incrédula, lo menos que esperaba es que el cobarde enviara a su prima a pedirme perdón

- He venido por mi cuenta, no quiero que pienses que él me lo ha pedido – admito que ella tenia una muy buena intuición en cuanto a mi manera de pensar

- No lo haré – Hinata soltó un suspiro

- En ese caso, tenemos que hablar – me dijo seriamente mientras su semblante se tornaba frío

- No quiero saber nada mas de él – le confieso mientras agacho mi vista

- Tenten, tienes que saber… -

- No me interesa… en verdad no me interesa Hinata – le interrumpo con voz apagada, lo único que quería era olvidarme de que laguna vez había existido ese lugar, que lo había conocido a él, y que me había enamorado perdidamente

- Por favor Tenten – me suplica provocando que sonría

- Si vienes a pedir perdón por tu primo, esta bien, lo perdono, pero por favor, déjame sola – dije dando fin a la conversación y me levante de mi lugar dispuesta a entrar a la casa

- No es solo eso – hace que gire mi mirada encontrándome con la suya, algo andaba mal

- Dime – no podía esconderme si algo les había pasado, después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga en ese lugar, me gustara o no

- Primero tienes que saber la historia de nosotros, por completo – giro su vista a un punto indefinido al frente, volví a tomar asiento al lado de ella pidiéndole con ese gesto que continuara

- Hace un año…

* * *

_Después de que Neji se había ido a esa academia, tuve que regresar a mi hogar, no podría vivir sola en mi condición, aun así, mi primo me visitaba cada vez que podía, lo hacia en las noches, en el balcón de mi dormitorio, de donde mi padre no me dejaba salir, el cómo subía hasta el segundo piso nunca me lo explico, aunque ahora ya se como lo lograba – _decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – _o porque solo iba de noche y nunca dejaba que nadie mas lo viese…_

_Pasaron varias semanas… hasta que un día llego con un tono de voz muy feliz, me contó que los tramites para que yo entrara el siguiente año ya estaban en progreso, que me sacaría de mi casa lo mas pronto posible y que al fin viviríamos mas tranquilamente, para ese entonces ya me había prometido el recuperar mi vista…_

_Pero un día llego diciéndome que había conocido a una chica, estaba feliz, pero no tanto como lo estaría alguien enamorado… aun así se la pasaba contándome cosas acerca de ella cada vez que entrábamos en esa conversación… _- su sonrisa se torno nostálgica y dio un suspiro antes de continuar –

_Un día, llevo a esa chica a conocerme… ella… era Karin _– mi sorpresa no la pude ocultar, sin embargo quería seguir escuchando hasta el final –

_Se porto muy amable conmigo, y es verdad que las apariencias engañan, ella lo hizo con una maestría que pocas personas logran…_

_Cuando llego el día de ingresar a la academia Neji vino por mi… no pude ocultar mi felicidad y comencé a llorar como una niña, mi primo tuvo que quedarse conmigo unos minutos para que me pudiera recuperar_

_Me llevo a conocer a sus amigos, el grupo de chicos que ambas conocemos…y ese día me presento a Naruto-kun _– sus mejillas se colorearon como siempre que hablábamos de ese chico – _mi vista la obtuve hasta una semana después, pero durante ese tiempo Naruto-kun me cuido como lo haría Neji_

_Karin seguía comportándose tan amable como siempre, sin embargo esa actitud no duro mucho… mi primo se encontraba siempre con ella y veía en el rostro de la chica cierta malicia que Neji no quería notar, se lo mencione mas de una vez, ganándome solo reprimendas de parte de él _– sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, y supuse que no era muy normal que ellos discutieran –_ Karin se entero de lo que yo había descubierto…_

_Y un día me amenazo con robarme a Naruto-kun… o en caso necesario, matarlo…_

_Las chicas me dieron su apoyo diciéndome que todo estaba bien, pero yo aun no tenia la confianza suficiente para confesar lo que me había dicho… solo les decía que no me sentía bien_

_Pasaron varios días antes de que Naruto-kun me pidiera una explicación por mi extraño comportamiento… en eso se parecen Neji y Naruto _– me miro con una sonrisa muy alegre – _a ellos no les puedes decir que no cuando te hacen una pregunta_

_Así que termine por confesarle todo, lógicamente Naruto-kun fue a arreglarlo todo con Karin, Neji la defendió y Naruto lo hizo entrar en razón…_

_Después de eso las cosas solo se complicaron…mi primo no me dirigió la palabra varias semanas, mientras tanto los chicos buscaron la manera de probarle que Karin solo lo estaba utilizando, el problema es que ninguno de nosotros sabia porque lo necesitaba… _

_Solo unas semanas antes de que él te trajera aquí pudimos probar que Karin estaba trabajando con un hombre llamado Orochimaru… el cual es uno de los mas grandes científicos en la historia de los vampiros, aunque casi nadie lo conoce, en nuestro mundo es famoso por sus experimentos con humanos y miembros de nuestra especie…_

En esos instantes no sabía en que realidad estaba, toda esta plática iba de una manera tan rápida que había vuelto a desordenar todo lo que sabía, Hinata lo noto, y me sugirió que descansara unos minutos si era lo que necesitaba, yo negué la sugerencia y le pedí que continuara y no se detuviera hasta el final, ella tomo aire antes de seguir hablando

_Todo había logrado ser un plan de Karin para conseguir mas poder y más victimas, ella se encargo de llevarlo personalmente al colegio

* * *

_

_-_ No puede ser – Hinata asintió

- Ella es una de los que se lo llevaron a rastras de donde vivíamos, la otra persona… -

- Suigetsu – volvió a asentir dándome la razón, después de todo ellos dos trabajaron siempre juntos

* * *

_Entre los dos lo llevaron, y ella se encargo de hacer parecer que necesitaba entrar a ese colegio, no a cualquier persona la aceptan… _

_Neji se entero gracias a los chicos de todo esto… me pidió disculpas y me prometió que no volvería a fallarme de ese modo…así que acordamos que buscaríamos pruebas para descubrir los planes de Karin, y como parte de nuestro plan termino su relación con ella y busco otra acompañante

* * *

_

_-_ Yo – agache mi mirada, después de todo, sus palabras acerca de su plan eran ciertas

- No quisimos lastimarte –

- No debieron jugar conmigo – le dije al borde del llanto, pensar que había sido utilizada por todos los que considere amigos era demasiado patético

- Lo lamento… pero no estaba en nuestros planes que Neji se enamorara de ti – abrí mis ojos de par en par, tenia que estar bromeando – Las cosas que te he dicho, lo que Neji no hacia con Karin e hizo contigo, eso es verdad –

- Eso pudo haberlo echo con cualquiera – Hinata negó con una sonrisa

- Neji no es un chico fácil de convencer, te siguió dos semanas antes de tu ingreso… y como secreto entre nosotras… llegaba con una sonrisa todos los días después de verte – mis mejillas se colorearon, pero regrese a la realidad rápidamente al recordar sus palabras

- Él no lo ha hecho a propósito, de haber permanecido mas en el instituto probablemente no hubieras sobrevivido – puso una mano sobre mi hombro – Todos lo decidimos, no solo Neji – su tono de voz denotaba culpa, pero yo aun no sabia que creer

- ¿Y porque has venido a contarme todo, esto? creí que ya estaba fuera de su plan – negó rápidamente

- Esa era nuestra principal meta, el dejarte sola a partir de este momento, pero ahora te necesitamos mas que nunca –

- No lo entiendo –

- Karin a comenzado a actuar – la mire con cierta duda - ¿Recuerdas lo que platicamos acerca de nunca bajar la guardia con Karin cerca? – asentí – Después de que tu te fuiste… Neji lo hizo –

- Pero Neji… -

- Comenzó a comportarse muy extraño en las ultimas semanas, primero se comenzó a ausentar y a pasar su tiempo nuevamente con Karin… después dejo de hablarnos –

- ¿Pero eso no era parte de su plan? –

- El plan era que nos mantuviera informados, pero no nos ha dicho ni una palabra desde hace una semana… y tememos que Karin este controlando a Neji – me dijo con mirada ausente, estaba a punto de hablar si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por Sakura en ese momento

- Hinata, ven rápido, Naruto se esta peleando con Neji en este momento – ambas sorprendidas nos levantamos

- Tienes que ayudarnos a recuperar a mi primo – me suplico sin poder verme a los ojos, pero si me iba, ¿Qué excusa darle a Temari?... después de pensarlo unos instantes me decidí dejarle una nota " Surgió un problema familiar, estaré fuera unos días, hasta luego Temari" una nota nada clara era todo lo que se me había ocurrido, me alegre de que mi amiga tuviera una actitud de no entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, salí rápidamente del lugar siguiendo a las chicas entre las calles oscuras hasta llegar al colegio, faltaban unos metros, sin embargo se podía ver a dos personas detrás de las rejas caminando hacia la salida… eran Neji y Karin…

* * *

luci **: listo, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, lamento la tardanza y gracias por comentar

juno: lo siento, no es mi intencion, es mi imaginacion la que me ordena y yo solo la sigo fielmente, gracias por comentar

Alejandra: gracias por tu comentario, y por los halagos mas gracias, me alegra que te este gustando tanto la historia y espero que sea asi hasta el final

GABRIELA: gracias por comentar y espero este tambien fuera de tu agrado

elisa: bueno, lamento la tardanza, espero no te desesperes esperando el proximo, que puede que tarde lo mismo o un poco mas que este

inoha-chan: espero que la sorpresa de este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y el dar giros inesperados a la historia es una costumbre que me han dejado los autores que leo, gracias por comentar

dany: muchas gracias por tus halagos, y gracias por las felicitaciones, espero te agrade todo lo que queda de la historia que ya no es tanto

Se que siempre las dejo en suspenso, pero el siguiente capitulo tendra mas accion que memorias, lo prometo, ya lo he comenzado, aun asi no estoy segura de cuanto tardare en subirlo, pero no pienso dejar la historia olvidada eso tenganlo por seguro, no creo tardar mas de 3 o 4 semanas mas, mis disculpas nuevamente, espero les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews


	19. Chapter 18

Aqui traigo la continuacion, despues de estar discutiendo entre si mi compu me dejaba subirlo o no, y agrego que probablemente este sea el penultimo capitulo del fic, aparte del lemmon, claro esta, este ultimo estara ligado a la historia como el epilogo, asi que no hay necesidad de leerlo si no lo desean, sin mas que decir continuo con la historia...

Historia original

Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CAPITULO 18

Ambas personas caminaban a paso lento hacia donde nos encontrábamos, Hinata no pude reprimir su enfado y justo cuando estaba a punto de correr a detener a su primo Sakura la detuvo tomándola firmemente de su brazo, y dándole a entender con un movimiento negativo de cabeza que no era buena idea hacerlo

Dejamos que ambos se acercaran mas a nuestro encuentro, con cada paso que daban me ponía más nerviosa, Karin tenía una mirada de malicia y triunfo en su rostro, como si hubiera planeado todo desde un principio, nadie hablo hasta encontrarnos frente a frente

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun? – le cuestiono su prima directamente al estar cerca

- Perdió la batalla – respondió Karin logrando que tanto Hinata como Sakura se sobresaltaran

- No te han preguntado a ti – le reclame furiosa

- Cállate niña, fácilmente podría matarte con un simple movimiento – retrocedí unos centímetros al oír sus palabras, ella no bromeaba en ese aspecto

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Kiba y su hermano habían llegado de improvisto, ambos furiosos por el comportamiento de Karin

– Hemos visto a Sasuke, Ino y Sai luchando con dos chicos, ¿Pueden decirme que diablos pasa aquí? – le siguió su hermano

- Nada que te incumba – hablo fríamente la pelirroja provocando que la furia de ambos chicos incrementara aun mas

- Hinata, ve a ayudar a Naruto, esta en una de las bancas – dijo Akamaru, Hinata asintió lentamente y salio corriendo siendo seguida por Sakura

- Idiotas, ¿en verdad creen que entre ustedes tres podrán vencerme? – se burlo con arrogancia, y aunque me encontraba claramente en desventaja decidí mantenerme firme frente a ella

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Neji? – le pregunte molesta, Karin solo me miro con una sonrisa marcada y haciendo un leve gesto a Neji hizo se acercara a ella

- Porque no lo observas por ti misma – le susurro algo en el oído, instantes después sentí su presencia detrás de mí, cerré los ojos inconscientemente preparándome para recibir cualquier golpe aunque me costara la vida

- Nosotros también estamos aquí, por si no lo han notado – Kiba se encontraba detrás mío, pegado a mi espalda, con ambas manos había detenido el ataque de Neji hacia mi, mientras Akamaru estaba arremetiendo contra Karin – Aléjate Tenten – di varios pasos hacia delante y me detuve contemplando su posición, había apuntado directamente a mi corazón formando una especie de pico con los dedos de su mano y ahora se encontraba forcejeando con Kiba, ambos tenían sus ojos coloreados de un trono rojizo y los colmillos prominentemente fuera de su boca

Sin darme cuenta en un rápido movimiento Neji se había soltado del agarre de Kiba dándole una patada en su abdomen que hizo que se doblegara por el dolor y la falta de aire, él solo sonrío antes de voltear a verme, sus ordenes eran claras, debía matarme

Trague saliva mientras lo veía a cercarse lentamente, correr no era una posibilidad, así mis piernas me lo estuvieran pidiendo a gritos, me alcanzaría en menos de un segundo, me arme de valor aun estuviera a solo unos pasos de mi

- Reacciona Neji – le dije en un susurro, mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y se rehusaban a emitir mi petición de un modo mas fuerte – Este no eres tu – de nuevo en voz baja, pero ya se encontraba a suficiente distancia para escucharme, su sonrisa mostró, dejándome ver sus afilados colmillos adornándola majestuosamente, tanto que solo pude retroceder mientras el seguía acercándose, tenia miedo, no quería morir en sus manos, no en las de él

- No tan rápido Hyuuga – hablo una voz desde detrás de él mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente del antebrazo, era Kiba que se había recuperado del impacto en su cuerpo

Neji giro sobre si mismo dispuesto a repetir su acción anterior, pero esta vez Kiba se cubrió a tiempo y tomando el pie de Neji lo lanzo lejos de donde me encontraba haciendo que impactara contra un árbol

- Será mejor que corras hasta algún lugar seguro – me recomendó mientras corría hacia mi excompañero, el cual ya se había reincorporado, pero analizando mi situación era cuestión de tiempo que me encontraba, no importando que tanto corriera, él me lo había advertido, podía oler mi sangre a kilómetros de distancia

Sin posibilidad de escapar me dedique a ser la observadora de la pelea que estaba presentándose enfrente mío, Karin y Akamaru se habían perdido entre la espesura del bosque dejándome sola con ellos

- Y pensar que tú resultaste más débil que nosotros – se burlaba Kiba mientras esquivaba un golpe hacia su cabeza desviándolo de su dirección, Neji no decía nada, solo se limitaba a atacar con todo lo que tenía a su contrincante

- Como puedes obedecer a esa harpía – otra patada por la derecha interceptada justo a tiempo, esta vez no le dio tiempo de sujetarlo, y lo golpeo con una de sus manos en el pecho, Kiba se quejo un poco devolviéndole la patada con mas fuerza y logrando alejar a Neji unos metros

- Que tienes en la cabeza al intentar matar a Tenten – seguía reclamándole, tratando de algún modo de que reaccionara a lo que decía, pero Neji seguía con un semblante frío y serio, con esos ojos rojos viendo a todos de manera desafiante, Kiba volvió a atacarlo, esta vez hacia sus piernas, pero Neji no lo permitió, salto hacia atrás una gran distancia y después volvió a correr hacia Kiba, los siguientes golpes fueron tan rápidos que mi vista no pudo seguirlos, algunos eran certeros y otros no, y ambos terminaron respirando con dificultad al terminar.

Neji tenía una cortada en su brazo izquierdo y en su costado derecho, Kiba por su parte presentaba una en su mejilla y varias por sus piernas

- No te saldrás con la tuya, Hyuuga – le hablo desafiante mientras volvía a tratar de insertar una patada en su abdomen, Neji la detuvo sujetándola con firmeza, para luego sonreír victorioso, Kiba percibió el gesto abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y trato de zafarse por un corto instante, antes de que Neji golpeara su pierna con fuerza en un casi instantáneo movimiento, se oyó algo quebrarse, y Kiba no fue capaz de reprimir un grito de dolor al sentir esa sensación

No bastándole eso mi excompañero tomo a Kiba de su brazo acercándolo rápidamente hacia el con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire que pudiera contener aun, antes de que Kiba cayera al piso Neji lo sujeto de su cuello sin quitar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara, mientras Kiba solo le veía con desprecio y dolor

- No te entrometas – habló Neji con voz grave para después lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el tronco del árbol mas cercano, de donde ya no se levanto

- Aléjate – le pedí mientras sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban de mis mejillas, había sido completamente despiadado, y en ese instante se encontraba nuevamente caminando a paso lento hacia mí con esa macabra sonrisa

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – grite con todas mis fuerzas cerrando mis ojos y cayendo de rodillas, desee que esto solo fuera una pesadilla, que nada de esto estuviera pasando y que Neji volviera a verme con esa mirada calida con la que me observo la primera vez

* * *

- ¡Reacciona Tenten! – sin saber como me encontraba en la espalda del hermano de Kiba, el cual me sujetaba con fuerza con sus dos manos mientras corría mas rápido de lo que yo lograba ver

- ¿Akamaru? – aun no podía creer que hubiera escapado nuevamente a la muerte

- El mismo – sonrío seguramente para reconfortarme, más no logro mucho efecto en mi

- ¡Kiba!, tenemos que volver por… -

- Calma Tenten, ha salido de situaciones peores – me hablo confiado provocando que me destensara un poco

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Karin? – no pudo reprimir una cara de disgusto al oír mi pregunta, sin girar a verme solo respondió

- Ella escapo – no dijo nada mas, y seguimos avanzando entre la espesura del bosque, hasta varios metros después volví a hablar

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Lejos de aquí – me respondió al instante

- Neji – dije su nombre inconcientemente

- Esta cerca – mi mirada se torno llena de sorpresa ¿Aun nos seguía?

- ¿Creíste que nos dejaría escapar tan fácil? – no respondí – Ese chico tiene tanta determinación como para perseguirnos por todo el mundo – trague saliva al escuchar lo anterior, tarde o temprano terminaría encontrándome y entonces…

Me comencé a sentir algo mareada al estar a esa velocidad e incline mi cabeza en la espalda de Akamaru

- Cierra tus ojos y respira profundo – me ordenó

- No, me siento, muy bien – hable entrecortadamente sintiéndome cada vez mas mareada

- Bien, nos detendremos – comenzó a detener progresivamente su paso hasta estar en completa calma, me bajo despacio al piso, en donde tome asiento tratando de recuperarme

- Debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que nos alcance – me apresuro Akamaru

- Solo, debo respirar… un momento – sentía como el alimento de hace unas horas trataba de volver a mi boca, comencé a sudar frío a causa de las contracciones de mi cuerpo, pero no podía retrasarnos mas tiempo, inhale una bocanada grande de aire y me levante decidida – Vámonos –

Akamaru asintió poniéndose de espaldas hacia mí, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, indicándome que regresara a su espalda, cosa que dude algunos instantes antes de aceptar

El constante mareo seguía atormentándome, y mi compañero lo estaba notando, de vez en cuando me observaba de reojo con ojos de preocupación, yo le sonreía evitando que se siguiera sintiendo culpable, nunca había sido resistente en nada que implicara grandes velocidades

- ¿Aun esta cerca? – él solo asintió sin desviar su mirada del frente, resople resignada tratando de sobrellevar la situación en la que me encontraba

- Descansaremos en el momento que amanezca – le mire sorprendida, así que ese era su plan

- ¿Cuánto falta para eso? –

- 3 horas – volví a hundir mi cabeza en el cuello del chico, era demasiado tiempo para poder soportarlo, después de eso no supe en que momento me dormí profundamente sobre él

* * *

- Tenten – me hablo una voz despertándome, abrí mis ojos con pereza y los frote antes de ver a la persona enfrente de mí, Akamaru me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor – correspondí su gesto levantándome del lugar en donde seguramente el chico me había dejado, una roca era lo que me servia de apoyo a mi espalda

Hasta haber realizado esta acción pude notar como Akamaru se encontraba jadeando incontrolablemente, su rostro y cuerpo estaban completamente empapados y por consecuencia parte de mis ropas también lo estaban

- No debiste esforzarte tanto – le reclame viéndolo fijamente

- No, me lo… agradezcas – dijo sarcásticamente tomando aire entre sus palabras

- Gracias – le dije sonriendo, gesto que desapareció al ver que aun no era de día

- ¿Cuánto… -

- 2 horas – me interrumpió mientras se doblaba apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, en un intento de tomar más aire – Esta muy cerca – me advirtió sin salir de la posición en la que se encontraba

- Tenemos que irnos – Akamaru negó con dificultad

- Cuando llegue… tú debes correr, yo intentare… distraerlo el tiempo que, sea necesario para que amanezca –

- Pero tú, no estas en condiciones –

- Yo se bien que tan cansado estoy Tenten, esto no es nada, solo necesito un minuto – asentí no muy segura de sus palabras, el poner a otra persona a pelear por mi no podía imaginármelo, no después de lo que Neji le había echo a Kiba

- No puedo… -

- ¡Corre! – me ordeno al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia, ya no tardaría en llegar

Comencé a correr lejos en la dirección opuesta a donde Akamaru apuntaba, sentía lágrimas que no logre contener fluyendo de mis ojos y cayendo hacia el suelo, no quería mirar hacia atrás, aunque oyera como la pelea ya se estaba llevando a cabo, corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas, después de eso me desplome en el paso delante mío, respire con dificultad sintiendo un dolor intenso al mover mi diafragma pero eso poco me importo

¿Cómo estaría Akamaru?, ¿Cómo estaría Kiba?, ¿Cómo estaban las demás personas que me ayudaron esa noche?, mi mente no dejaba de pedirme la respuesta a esas preguntas, no sabia, y me sentía completamente impotente al no poder saberlo

No me levante, continúe inhalando y exhalando, logrando sentir como mi respiración se normalizaba lentamente, como mis piernas dejaban de dolerme, sentí el pasto debajo de mi cuerpo y respire su aroma como no lo había podido hacer en todo este tiempo, esta sensación… era tan placentera…

Cerré mis ojos, tan cansada estaba que empecé a quedarme dormida en medio de el bosque, sin importarme la situación en la que me encontraba, sin importarme nada mas que descansar…

El sonido de una rama quebrándose me volvió a poner alerta y abrí mis ojos con pereza esperando que solo fuera un animal que pasaba por ahí, mas no vi o sentí alguna presencia cerca de mí, hasta que una voz hablo

- Lo pones demasiado fácil… Tenten – me levante rápidamente al escuchar su voz, sintiendo un leve mareo por unos momentos

- Deja de jugar conmigo, Neji – gire sobre mi misma observando todo mi perímetro en busca de algún indicio de mi atacante, sin embargo, no encontré nada

- Como prefieras - me hablo desde detrás mío logrando que diera un pequeño salto asustada, me gire quedando frente a frente, sus ojos habían vuelto a su color natural y se encontraba sonriendo

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? – le pregunte enfadada, él no respondió, solo se limito a seguirme observando con esa sonrisa malévola

- Neji, este no eres tu, deja de ser tan débil ante Karin – trate en vano de hacerlo entrar en razón, y comencé a retroceder lentamente

- Lo lamento Tenten – me miro con rostro preocupado, burlándose de mi – El chico de que hablas ya no esta aquí – maldije por lo bajo sin dejar de avanzar hacia atrás, poco después él empezó a hacer lo mismo, siguiéndome a cada paso que daba

- ¿Qué eres? – sonrío al escuchar mi pregunta

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – asentí no muy segura – Soy la pequeña parte maligna que se encuentra en cada uno de los inmortales malditos – su sonrisa aumento al ver que no entendía de que estaba hablando

- Es simple, Neji fue mordido por Karin, y ella, a su vez, estaba corrupta – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al oírlo – Karin es mi dueña, ella me ordena a quien controlar y que hacer, ese es el secreto detrás de su poder –

- Deja en paz a Neji – soltó varias carcajadas antes de continuar

- Lo lamento, no puedo dejarlo en libertad hasta que no cumpla el objetivo que se me ha impuesto, y creo que mi victima ya sabe demasiado como para dejarla vivir – mis pasos aumentaron de velocidad al notar como se acercaba dispuesto a matarme

- ¿En verdad piensas que lograras escapar? – me hablo de forma sarcástica mientras mi paso se detenía a causa del tronco de un árbol

- Por favor, reacciona Neji – le pedí como ultimo intento sin recibir respuesta, de un momento a otro sentí la presión que ejercía su mano en mi cuello, apretándome hacia el tronco del árbol, trate de separar su brazo con los míos, pero de sobra sabia que no lo conseguiría

- Tratare de que sea lo menos doloroso posible – me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, le correspondí el gesto con dificultad, el aire en mis pulmones se estaba comenzando a acabar

- Sonriendo en un momento así, debes ansiar mucho tu muerte – negué de la forma que pude

- Si haciendo esto queda en libertad, creo que, lo vale – fueron mis ultimas palabras, el aire en mi tórax se termino y comencé a tratar de retirarlo con mas fuerza en mi desesperación por un poco mas de oxigeno

- Nunca dije que ese fuera mi objetivo – relajo su agarre dejándome tomar un poco de aire, solo para poder reaccionar con sorpresa

- ¡!Deja en paz a Neji!¡ - grite con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, después sentí una sensación calida en todo mi estomago, mi vista se concentro en esa área, su mano estaba incrustada en mi vientre, salía una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida

Lo vi a los ojos, su sonrisa aun se mantenía marcada, pero de un momento a otro esa mirada se convirtió en una de desesperación, de sus orbes blancas comenzaron a fluir lagrimas sin que él pudiera contenerlas, me dejo caer resbalando por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentada al pie de este

Volví a sonreír, no podía hablar a estas alturas, sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de lado cualquier sensación, y aun así me mantenía feliz, no moriría en vano, no quite la mueca de felicidad de mi rostro, y lo ultimo que oí fue los gritos desesperados de Neji, pidiéndome que reaccionara, tenia mis ojos abiertos, mas ya no veía nada enfrente mío

- ¡Tenten! ¡Tenten! – me alegro de sobremanera que las ultimas palabras que escucharía seria mi nombre salir de sus labios, me deje llevar por esa calida sensación y me adentre en una oscuridad sin retorno…

* * *

de sobra se que he sido muy cruel al dejarlo exactamente en esa parte, en verdad me esforce para hacerlo lo mas extenso y detallado posible, me excedi por 2 hojas en word y creo que el resultado fue bueno, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribir esta parte, gracias por sus comentarios y esperen el final

juno: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y este como ya has visto fue un poco mas largo, el proximo capitulo creo que estara mas pronto debido a que ya estoy en vacaciones, asi que esperalo y hasta el proximo capitulo

Alejandra: gracias por todos tus deseos y me gusta que te agrade tanto mi historia, en verdad te agradezco el comentario y espero este capitulo tambien fuera de tu agrado, el proximo como ya he dicho estara mas pronto, aunque no tengo fecha exacta, hasta la proxima


	20. Chapter 19

Mis mas sinceras disculpas, en verdad no pense que el foquito de la imaginacion se me apagara tan repentina y bruscamente, eso aparte de los permisos para encender la computadora que has sido muy limitados por mis padres (por eso quiero una laptop) y tomen en cuenta que este capi lo termine desde hace una semana, pero debido a lo que muchos ya sabran, mi ciudad natal sufrio un desastre natural que me dejo sin luz por varios dias y sin internet por algunos mas

espero que todas las autoras que son de monterrey tampoco hayan resultado afectadas y mi mas grande apoyo a todos los que vivan en Nuevo Leon, sin mas que agregar espero que les guste

Masashi Kishimoto es el autor original de estos personajes, los cuales los he tomado prestados sin decirle nada, y los pienso devolver cuando mi imaginacion quiera dejar de usarlos... asi que falta muuucho tiempo

* * *

CAPITULO 19

No veo nada, no siento nada, el lugar en donde me encuentro actualmente no me permite ver mas allá de mis pies, no puedo ni siquiera sentir mi cuerpo, y aun así, me encuentro sumergida en una paz que no creí experimentar… ¿Esto es lo que se siente al morir?... no lo se… pero ahora poco me importa el saber a donde me dirijo exactamente…

- Tenten – oigo en un muy leve susurro, mantengo mis ojos cerrados en todo momento, esperando

- Por favor Tenten – sonrío al reconocer esa voz, pero se que ya es tarde para cualquier lamentación de mi parte, sin embargo, lentamente comienzo a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho

Siento los dedos de mis manos y de mis pies, comienzo a experimentar como cada sensación que daba por perdida vuelve a mis sentidos, y después de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo oigo fuertemente los latidos de mi corazón, ese órgano que debería de estar sin funcionamiento comienza a latir desesperadamente

Abro un poco mis ojos despertando a una realidad muy diferente, sobre mi boca se encuentra el brazo de Neji, y él esta enfrente de mí con cierta sonrisa en su rostro, vuelvo a sentir su sangre resbalando por mi esófago, tal como la primera vez que me ha permitido, y obligado probarla

Sin previo aviso un dolor punzante invade mi estomago, no logre contener una mueca de dolor

- Esta sanando – me indica Neji sin retirar su brazo de mi boca, su mirada es de alivio – Cierra tus ojos – me pide con ese tono de voz, que mas que una orden es una suplica, a la que yo gustosa le hago caso, el dolor no deja de atormentarme y en lugar de disminuir aumenta hasta un punto en el que inconcientemente muerdo con fuerza el brazo de Neji, mas él no se queja siento como su mano sujeta firmemente la mía hasta que la sensación por fin desaparece

Vuelvo a sentir los latidos de mi corazón, pero ahora no son solo uno, son dos latidos continuos, sincronizándose más cada segundo que pasa, uniéndose tal cual si fueran uno solo

- Tenten – vuelve a hablarme provocando que abra mis ojos una vez mas, retira lentamente su brazo de mi boca, dejando ver la herida que se había causado él mismo y la marca de mis dientes alrededor de ella

- No debiste – antes de agregar algo mas puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios

- Tú eres la que no debería de haber vuelto – agache la mirada arrepentida

- Era la única for… -

- No te estoy regañando Tenten – lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias – agregó, para después ayudarme a levantar, me tomo de la cintura mientras pasaba mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello, apoyando mí peso en su cuerpo

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso, hacia el lugar donde había peleado con Akamaru, mis mejillas comenzaron a colorearse al darme cuenta de la corta distancia a la que nos encontrábamos, mi vista se centro en su cara, él se mantenía con la mirada al frente y en sus platinados ojos aun podía notar la culpa que lo estaba afligiendo

- Neji – llame su atención con solo pronunciar su nombre, detuvo su marcha y giro su cara hacia mi sin decir palabra – Todo esta bien – le dije tratando de reconfortarlo de única manera que se me ocurrió, pero mis palabras no tuvieron efecto alguno, pues Neji solo volvió a fijar su vista al frente

- Karin escapo – dijo serio

- Podemos encargarnos de ella después – cerro sus ojos un momento dando un casi imperceptible suspiro

- Tenten, ella estuvo a… -

- Se bien lo que puedo haber pasado – le interrumpí – Eso ya no importa – continuamos avanzando, dejando de lado esa conversación

Nos encontrábamos aun a varios metros de donde estaba Akamaru, comencé a sentir una sensación de dolor leve en mi cuerpo, era un malestar general, pero le di poca importancia y trate de distraerme

- ¿Recuerdas…- me observo de reojo, mientras yo me sentía de cierta manera incomoda al hacerle esta pregunta – ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso? – él asintió, haciéndome entender que no quería hablar del tema

Minutos después mi cuerpo comenzó a pesarme, me sentía cada segundo más debilitada, y Neji se había dado cuenta, sentí como aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre acercándome cada vez más a él

- Esta bien, es normal – me dijo sin voltear a verme, yo sentí arder mis mejillas al ver que el espacio que nos separaba se reducía cada vez mas, él en cambio, no mostraba señal alguna de incomodidad

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte sin dejar de verle

- Ya eres de los nuestros Tenten – sonrío en cierta manera forzadamente, yo sabia de sobra la razón – Oficialmente eres mi compañera – esas palabras le dolían, Neji no quería que yo quedase marcada de esa manera, los motivos los desconocía, sin embargo, le di la mejor de mis sonrisas mostrándole mi apoyo

- Bien – dije girando mi vista al frente, logre ver la silueta de Akamaru a lo lejos, se encontraba tirado sobre un pequeño charco de lodo, trate de apurar el paso solo logrando tropezar con mis propios pies, que cada momento sentía mas torpes, sin previo aviso sentí como era cargada en los brazos de Neji, me removí en mi lugar disgustada por su acción

- Así llegaremos mas pronto – fue lo único que le escuche decir antes de que avanzara, resople resignándome a ser llevada de esa manera, en realidad yo no quería causarle tantas molestias, además de sentirme incomoda por el acercamiento entre ambos

Nos fuimos acercando al sitio donde se encontraba Akamaru y pude apreciar mas detenidamente su figura, me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que no estaba solo…

- Karin – hablo Neji al mismo tiempo que me ponía en el piso con cuidado, yo no deje de ver hacia ella, como se levanto y salio corriendo hacia nosotros – No te muevas de aquí – volvió a hablar colocándose a unos pasos de donde me había dejado, dispuesto a recibir el ataque de la pelirroja

- No creí que ese idiota fuera tan débil – dijo ella deteniéndose completamente a cierta distancia de donde estábamos – No pudo aguantar hasta verte morir – su vista la mantenía fijamente en mi, tenia los ojos rojizos, como los de Neji, y un rastro de sangre cerca de su boca

El olor de esa sustancia rojiza hizo que mis sentidos despertaran de una manera que jamás lo habían echo, sentí una fuerte necesidad de probar ese liquido y agache mi cabeza tratando de controlar mis ansias

- Akamaru aun tiene sangre corriendo por sus venas – se rió sonoramente antes de continuar – Apuesto que tienes muchas ganas de ir con él Tenten – no podía evitar sentir culpa por las imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza, me tentaba a caer tan bajo como ella y cierta parte de mi ser lo estaba pidiendo a gritos

Coloque mis manos en mis oídos, tratando de aminorar el sonido de sus carcajadas – Cállate, cállate, cállate – repetía una y otra vez en un intento desesperado por terminar con todo esto, no me di cuenta cuando Neji comenzó a pelear con Karin, mi pelea interna me mantenía concentrada solo en quitarme en esa sed que me estaba consumiendo lentamente

Reprimí todo el dolor que sentí al momento en el que mis colmillos comenzaron a crecer, era un dolor casi insoportable, pero no quería moverme de mi lugar por temor a ser controlada por mi propia necesidad, me mantuve en mi posición solo esperando, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba, pude oler la sangre de Karin, mezclada con la de Akamaru, posteriormente la de Neji, sintiendo una nueva punzada de deseo al centrar mi atención en él

No sabía el motivo por el cual la sangre de mi compañero resultaba tan tentadora a mi olfato, quizá porque ya la había probado anteriormente, esa era la única opción que se me ocurría

- Neji – le llame levemente, no quería sentir esto, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a él, tenia que haber una forma de evitarlo, mi visión se volvió borrosa producto del agua salada que se acumulaba en mis ojos

- Tenten – levante mi vista al escuchar mi nombre, lo había pronunciado en un instante al mismo tiempo que tomaba distancia con Karin – Ya deja de actuar como una niña pequeña, sabes bien que puedes con eso –

Sus palabras pronunciadas con mucha severidad, lejos de llegar a herirme o hacerme sentir mas mal, me reconfortaron en cierta manera, sonreí mientras me levantaba de mi lugar, y pronunciando mentalmente un "gracias Neji" partí hacia donde se encontraba Akamaru para ayudarle a recuperarse, ya me ocuparía luego de Karin junto con Neji

Corrí hasta llegar con mi compañero caído, su respiración notoria me hizo dar un suspiro de alivio al saber que se encontraba vivo, inmediatamente trate de moverlo con sumo cuidado para colocarlo en una posición menos incomoda, me alarme al ver como la sangre cubría casi todo su cuerpo, el deseo de probarla seguía presente, pero mi autocontrol era mas fuerte que eso

- Estoy bien, no tienes porque poner esa cara – me hablo Akamaru al abrir los ojos, sonreí mas relajada al ver que mi compañero intentaba no preocuparme aun en la condición en la que se encontraba

- No deberías hablar, estas muy herido –

- No te preocupes, somos igual a ustedes en ese sentido – me mostró su brazo, tenia una herida profunda que lo atravesaba casi completamente, esta se comenzaba a cerrar lentamente - ¿Ves? –

- Lo comprendo, pero aun así debes descansar – dio un suspiro de resignación y se tendió sobre el pasto con los brazos en su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos

- Deberías ir a ayudar a Neji –

- Si – me levante para ir en contra de Karin gire todo mi cuerpo hacia donde se encontraban y cerré mis ojos respirando profundamente

- Espera – me hablo Akamaru antes de partir – Esto te podría servir – a mis pies aventó una pequeña bolsa que resonó a metal al caer, la tome entre mis manos antes de darme cuenta de que eran armas

- ¿De donde… -

- Eso es lo de menos, vete –

Un tanto molesta por no obtener respuesta me coloque la pequeña mochila en la cintura y avance rápidamente a donde ellos dos se encontraban peleando

- No deberías de retarme a menos que quieras morir – hablaba Karin con altanería mientras se mantenía a la defensiva de los ataques de Neji, él se encontraba callado, esperando encontrar algún punto débil en la chica

- Mira Neji, creo que alguien ha venido a hacernos compañía – decía sonriendo mientras me observaba

- Tenten aléjate de aquí – me ordeno sin voltear a verme, yo negué con la cabeza antes de decir un sonoro

- No! – me mantuve firme y con cautela coloque una kunai en cada mano – Vine a ayudarte, no pienso quedarme con las manos cruzadas –

- Bien - esta vez tomo la palabra Karin, y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar se coloco detrás mío – Esto será aun mas entretenido – con la palma de su mano me empujo de manera brusca a donde se encontraba Neji, el cual reacciono sujetándome antes de llegar a caer al piso

- No estas en condiciones de pelear – se quedo viéndome fijamente por un instante, a mis sentidos llego el aroma tan característico de su sangre y aparte mi vista rápidamente de él – Aun no puedes controlar la sed de sangre, tienes que alejarte de aquí –

- No – le volví a insistir en voz baja sin verle

- Este no es el momento de ser obstinada Tenten –

- No estoy siendo obstinada – le mire fijamente a los ojos y antes de agregar algo mas Karin volvió a atacarnos

- No deberían de distraerse – las uñas de Karin se largaron lentamente y formando un pico con ellas ataco a Neji en la cara, él lo esquivo por muy poco, no evitando que una pequeña cortada apareciera en su mejilla izquierda

Comenzó a embestirlo con ambas manos una y otra vez en distintas zonas de su cuerpo, él se mantenía a la defensiva tratando de esquivar todos sus ataques, con dificultad esquivo un golpe que iba dirigido a su pecho ocasionando otra herida ahora en su brazo derecho, poco después paso lo mismo en su pierna derecha, las manos de Karin se tiñeron de un color rojo carmesí conforme mas ataques acertaban en el cuerpo de Neji

Yo me mantenía a cierta distancia, incapaz de entablar pelea por la velocidad a la que se encontraban luchando

Karin se llevo su mano a la boca lamiéndola desde su muñeca y subiendo por su dedo índice hasta la punta de su afilada uña

- Deliciosa – dijo con malicia observándome, Neji había terminado sentado aplicando presión sobre su brazo derecho con el izquierdo y sus gestos reflejaban muy levemente dolor – Deberías de probarla Tenten, lastima que no te agrade – capto mi atención al tiempo en el que mi olfato recibía ese olor cada vez mas placentero, inhale una vez mas ese aroma y gire a verle, de su mejilla seguía brotando un pequeño hilo de sangre muy fino, no podía resistir ese impulso que me estaba controlando mas poderosamente que antes, la propuesta de Karin se volvía cada vez mas tentadora - Pero que es lo que estoy diciendo, si se puede ver que mueres por probarla - de nuevo esa risa tan desesperante que solo aumentaba mi ira

Tire ambas armas a mis lados y en mi desesperación volví a caer de rodillas tapando mis oídos nuevamente, el sonido de la sangre fluyendo y brotando de las heridas no se detuvo y el olor empeoraba mi estado, mi autocontrol se estaba desvaneciendo

-¡Para! ¡Detén esto! – le exigí viéndola fijamente

- Como tu digas – corrió a toda prisa hacia mi, cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando su ataque que en esta ocasión ansiaba, al ver que no sucedía nada los abrí rápidamente sorprendiéndome de sobremanera con la imagen que frente a mi se presentaba

Karin se encontraba sujetando firmemente los brazos de Neji y sus colmillos estaban hundidos en su cuello, mientras él apretaba fuertemente sus dientes soportando el dolor

- ¡Suéltalo! – le grite e inconcientemente tome una de las armas del suelo y corrí a toda prisa colocándome entre ellos, con ambas manos empuje el arma en el tórax de Karin logrando que ella se separaba y sin darle tiempo de atacarme la empuje con todas mis fuerzas

Ella voló varios metros antes de estrellarse contra unas rocas a los lejos, me quede paralizada en mi lugar tratando de analizar que había echo, no tarde mucho en salir de mi trance de incredulidad y gire a ver a Neji que con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se mantenía en pie, mas no tardo mucho en ceder ante la fuerza de la gravedad

Me agache al mismo tiempo que él abrazándolo y hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, evitando que cayera al suelo

- Lo lamento – comencé a sentir las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y empapando el cuello de Neji – Lo lamento – volví a repetirle en verdad arrepentida

- Esta bien – me contesto con su tono de voz tan normal – Hazlo – abrí mi boca y hundí ambos colmillos en su cuello lentamente, comencé a probar ese liquido embriagante que invadió mi cuerpo, arrepentida por hacerle esto a la persona que me había protegido tanto…

* * *

como ya se han dado cuenta este no es el final de la historia, mi mente me dio material para uno mas, ahora si esperen el definitivo en estas semanas y despues el capitulo especial con lemmon que creo que si que tardare en escribirlo, debido a problemas familiares puesto que no estoy en una habitacion privada ni nada por el estilo y mi familia es muy sensible con esos temas, aun asi prometo tenerlo la menos en agosto si me es posible a primeros y si no cuando pueda

hasta la proxima y espero les haya gustado matta ne


	21. Chapter 20

Bueno, despues de casi un año logro subir la continuacion, motivos me sobran asi que solo dare gracias por su paciencia y esperare que logren ver el final de mi creacion, solo son dos capitulos mas, el siguiente es el lemmon que no tardo mas de 15 dias en subirlo y el final una semana despues, gracias a todas las que me apoyaron y siguen apoyandome aun ahora, agradezco sus reviews y sin mas preambulos disfruten la lectura

* * *

CAPITULO 20

Con mis manos colocadas en su pecho, lo sujetaba fuertemente de su camisa, una parte de mi me decía que esto estaba mal, que debería soltarlo ahora mismo e irme de ahí lo más lejos que pudiese, la otra la contradecía y quería quedarse hasta consumir la última gota de sangre que Neji me pudiera brindar

- Tenten – colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros apretándolos con las fuerzas que le quedaban, poco a poco sentí como su agarre se volvía más débil, a medida que yo me alimentaba de su ser – Tenten… detente – dejo caer ambas manos a su costado, yo no podía detenerme, aunque me peleaba internamente conmigo misma, algo más allá de mis deseos me controlaba

_¡Detente Tenten! Maldita sea ¡acaso quieres ver morir a Neji por tus manos! _Le gritaba a mi subconsciente que se negaba a hacerme caso

- Creo que es suficiente – me sujetaron de mis hombros por detrás y me jalaron toscamente, tanto Neji como yo caímos al pasto, él agotado y yo completamente confundida por no poder controlarme

-Akamaru – él mencionado estaba parado al lado mío, con una mirada de reprimenda que inmediatamente comprendí

- Deberías controlarte, de no haber estado aquí…-

- Lo sé – tape mi rostro con ambas manos para tapar la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de levantarme rápidamente para ver a Neji

- ¿Neji? – le hable sin obtener respuesta, mi mirada se cristalizo al verlo de esa manera, se encontraba completamente rendido, con sus ropas ensangrentadas y la marca de mis colmillos en su cuello, su respiración era muy débil y corría un hilo de sangre en la mordida

Busque a mi alrededor la otra arma que tuve en mis manos momentos atrás, al localizarla rápidamente fui hacia ella y volví a ponerme al lado de Neji

- Tenten ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me hablo Akamaru al no comprender mis acciones

- Ayudarle – enterré el kunai en la palma de mi mano haciendo una herida profunda que dolió solo un instante, después cerré mi puño colocando la mano encima de la boca de Neji

Solo bastó cuestión de segundos para ver sus ojos abrirse lentamente, estaban pintados de un tono rojizo que por primera vez no me atemorizo, le sonreí amablemente

- Tienes más autocontrol que yo – le tendí mi brazo y cerré mis ojos esperando su ataque, un instante después sentí su mordida, que no esperaba que estuviera en mi cuello, sentí mi sangre saliendo tan lentamente como Neji lo quería de mi cuerpo, en el momento en que comencé a sentirme un poco débil me soltó y se mantuvo viendo hacia el suelo

- Neji ¿estas… -

- Ve por ayuda – interrumpió a Akamaru – Y llévate a Tenten –

- Olvídalo, yo me quedare contigo – renegué al ver que seguía con su obstinada idea de pelear solo, le sonreí a Akamaru y con la mirada le dije que me quedaría

- Regresare pronto – fue lo último que nos dijo antes de comenzar a correr hacia el instituto, el cual no se encontraba a la vista

- Karin te matara – hablo momentos después de perder a Akamaru de mi vista

- No me importa –

- ¿Porque haces esto? te traje a esta situación con engaños y falsas promesas, deberías estar enfadada –

- Estoy enfadada, pero ese no es un motivo para dejarte aquí – al final me miro, primero con gesto de sorpresa y confusión

- Tus ojos – dijo

- ¿Qué sucede con ellos? – le pregunte sin comprenderle

- ¿Ojos azules? – hablo Karin detrás de mí antes de volver a reír – ¿Que ni siquiera puedes ser normal en tu transformación? –

Neji no dejo que continuara hablando, rápidamente se acercó a ella y atravesó su cuerpo de un lado a otro en su costado derecho, Karin permaneció estupefacta, con los ojos completamente abiertos viendo hacia el frente

- Tú lo has dicho, no debes bajar tu guardia - ella le sonrío

- Muy mal, si tan solo hubiera sido unos centímetros más arriba le hubieses dado al corazón – de su boca salían unos prominentes colmillos más grandes de lo que nunca había visto y sus orejas se habían vuelto más puntiagudas

Neji se retiró al instante mientras ella se quedaba en su mismo lugar – No va a ser tan fácil acabar conmigo – su cuerpo se estaba regenerando rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos su herida sano por completo

- Creo que tendremos que esforzarnos más ¿Verdad Tenten? – me observo de reojo con una sonrisa en sus labios haciéndome reaccionar por completo

- Creo que ella está un poco distraída – hablaron desde detrás, sin embargo, mis sentidos se habían despertado y antes de que pudiera hacer su primer movimiento lo anticipe esquivándolo fácilmente

- Falle – mantenía su sonrisa todo el tiempo – Pero la próxima vez no lo haré – comenzó a atacarme mientras yo seguía esquivándola, por alguna extraña razón eso no era un esfuerzo para mí, podía leer cada movimiento que hacia

Neji la ataco por detrás haciendo que tomara distancia a varios metros de nosotros

- Veo que aprendes rápido – menciono en forma de cumplido manteniendo su vista siempre fija en el enemigo – No te descuides – salió corriendo hacia Karin que lo esperaba con la misma mueca en su cara

- No lo hare – dije más para mí misma que para él y lo seguí unos pasos detrás, tome la bolsa de armas que había quedado olvidada en el suelo cerca de donde nos encontrábamos y continúe andando

Comenzó una nueva pelea entre ellos, con las energías de Neji renovadas se veía mucho más atento a cada ataque del enemigo, esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe y le devolvía todos los que Karin le trataba de dar en diferentes zonas, ella lo miraba un poco incrédula de la velocidad que había adquirido tan repentinamente

Yo me sume a la pelea lanzando algunas de mis armas de las cuales solo algunas dieron en el blanco, mi vista se había agudizado y me resultaba fácil lanzarlas solo a ella sin temor de que alguna llegase a herir a Neji, Karin seguía defendiéndose bien de nuestros ataques combinados y gracias a su regeneración tan rápida no lográbamos hacerle mucho daño

Se logró alejar varios metros de nosotros y comenzó a reírse en tono normal

- En verdad piensan que podrán ganarme ¿Verdad? - para sorpresa de ambos se hizo un corte en su brazo izquierdo que sano casi al instante – Esto es lo que resulta de muchas experimentaciones – gire a ver momentáneamente a Neji, podía distinguir un poco de asombro en su semblante serio, Karin continuo hablando

- Pero también tiene sus lados malos – levanto su blusa dejando ver su estómago, había cientos de mordidas marcadas en él, junto con marcas de jeringas en varias zonas

Volvió a atacarnos sin siquiera darnos tiempo de reaccionar y fue directo contra Neji, se lanzó hacia el cayendo ambos al suelo y comenzando una lucha por levantarse por parte de mi compañero, yo torpemente trate de ayudarle y lance una de mis armas hacia un punto vulnerable de Karin, pero ella la tomo justo antes de que la atravesara y la coloco en el corazón de Neji… el tiempo se detuvo cuando la empujo, encajándola…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude con toda mi rabia dispuesta a atacar a Karin, pero ella se alejó tan rápido como había atacado, aun así me quede con Neji, me estaba mirando con sus últimas fuerzas, no pude reprimir las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos a mares, la sangre de mi pareja se estaba derramando muy rápidamente, mucha de ella se acumuló en su boca haciendo que tosiera

- Te quiero – le dije abrazándolo fuertemente, se me estaba yendo de las manos y no se me ocurría nada que hacer, me separe de él, viendo como sonreía muy apenas, pude leer un te quiero en sus labios e inmediatamente reaccione, me hice una herida profunda con mis propios colmillos y la coloque sobre su herida con la esperanza de que sanara

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso – me hablo mi enemiga desde detrás antes de empujarme con una fuerza devastadora, yo caí al suelo arrastrándome algunos metros y me levante llena de raspones por todo el cuerpo, mi falda estaba sucia casi por completo y cortada de algunas partes, mi blusa en las mismas condiciones, ambas manchadas de sangre tanto mía como de mis compañeros

- No tengo tiempo para ti – le dije llena de determinación limpiándome la sangre que salía de un corte cerca de mi boca, no supe cuándo ni cómo me coloque detrás de ella apuntando al mismo lugar donde había herido a Neji, de no ser porque se movió un instante antes la hubiera matado de un solo y certero golpe, lograba oír su palpitar cerca de mi mano, tenía mis sentidos despiertos por completo y no pensaba perder esa batalla…

Avance hacia ella con aun más velocidad de la que podía reaccionar, la tome de ambos brazos y me acerque a su oído susurrando - No me quitaras a Neji – le dije sin pensar mis palabras, estaba completamente dominada por mi ira, puse un pie en su estómago y empuje con fuerza haciendo que los huesos de sus brazos tronaran y Karin gritara de dolor

No pude terminar allí, comencé a golpearla en todas partes de su cuerpo sin darle tiempo de defenderse, después saque una de mis kunais y la enterré continuamente en su estómago, ella comenzó a toser sangre mientras yo seguía atacándola, algo me incitaba a no parar de ver esa sangre derramarse lentamente ya que sus heridas se cerraban y volvía a abrirlas haciendo que su sangre saliera por poco tiempo

Ella se trataba de alejar de mí con miedo, pero yo no le daba oportunidad y la tomaba de las manos encajándole mis armas en ellas y obligándola a quedarse

Mis oídos fueron testigos de cómo cada una de sus costillas se quebraba al golpearle el pecho con todas mis fuerzas, le rompí varios huesos de su cuerpo y no me detuve hasta verla en el piso rodeada de un charco de sangre, reaccione ante la escena tan horrenda que se presentaba ante mí, su sangre de un tono vino también estaba esparcida sobre mi cuerpo

Me quede paralizada ante todo lo que había ocurrido, comencé a recordar lo que había hecho y no tarde en girar a ver a Neji, o en el lugar donde debería estar su cuerpo, pues ya no había rastros de mi compañero

- Ne… ¿Neji? – hablaba a un punto indefinido, tratando de asimilar mi realidad, mire mis manos cubiertas de sangre y me quede inmóvil nuevamente

- Parece que has aprendido nuevos trucos – se burló Karin desde detrás de mí – Pero eso no te salvara de morir – se movió a una velocidad indescriptible situándose justo enfrente mío, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a ninguna de mis órdenes y solo me dio tiempo de ver su mueca tan malévola antes de que me atacara, de un segundo a otro me tenía en sus manos…

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos, de un instante a otro estaba acorralada entre Karin y Neji, ella se encontraba con las filosas uñas de su mano derecha apuntando a mi garganta, a menos de un centímetro de ella, mientras que su mano izquierda se dirigía a mi corazón a una distancia un poco mayor, sentía la respiración de Neji sobre mi cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, había estado a segundos de fallar en su movimiento, sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, estaba completamente pegado a mí, podía ver sus dos manos aferrándose a los brazos de Karin con tal fuerza que creí que las atravesarían de un momento a otro, mi compañero estaba vivo, mi Neji estaba vivo, era en lo único que podía pensar

- Muévete – me dijo en un susurro mi compañero, y hasta el momento en el que él hablo pude reaccionar, me agache rápidamente sintiendo como Neji se relajaba un poco, pero no soltó en ningún momento a Karin, sin saber porque me deslice saliendo de esa área de peligro y me situé atrás de mi enemigo mordiendo su cuello desesperadamente.

- Así que te gusta mi sangre – dijo Karin al sentir mis colmillos dentro de su garganta, - Toma la que necesites – de nuevo esa necesidad de tomar más de la que debía me invadió, podía ver claramente los ojos de Neji que se abrieron en un gesto de completa sorpresa, sin embargo, no se movió

- Termina Tenten – me dijo mi compañero con desesperación en su voz, sin embargo mi fuerza de voluntad poco a poco se consumía

- Vamos, termina de una vez conmigo – decía Karin incitándome a seguir, Neji la soltó y se movió detrás mío jalándome con fuerza del brazo, me llevo corriendo a una distancia prudente de ella

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – me reprendió claramente molesto – Quédate aquí – no me dio tiempo de reclamarle ya que rápidamente salió a derrotar a Karin que se encontraba debilitada por mi ataque

- No te confíes Neji – le dijo con arrogancia esquivando sus ataques, más al estar en ese estado mi compañero pudo herirla varias veces

- Tu eres la que se confía demasiado – continuo golpeándola hasta que cayó al suelo con la respiración entrecortada – Creo que esto es todo – le dio un golpe certero al corazón provocando que Karin tosiera sangre de un color negro, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y se quedó sin moverse

Neji se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia mí – Gracias – logre decirle mientras pasaba al lado mío y continuaba caminando, note su mirada entre asombrada y nerviosa, yo no tuve el valor de decir algo más

- Vamos – me llamo cuando estábamos a varios metros de distancia, lo seguí hasta un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, ya que los refuerzos vendrían hasta el otro día

- ¿Está muerta? – cuestione con mirada de lastima al ir caminando, aun cuando fuera mi enemiga no deseaba haber matado a nadie, aun olía la sangre de mis manos sintiendo culpa

- Normalmente el atacar el corazón nos mata – dijo con tanta frialdad que me pareció que el carecía de sentimientos – Si no lo hace el sol se encargara –

Me quede con la mirada agachada continuando con mi andar – No te preocupes – me dijo viéndome por encima de su hombro – Ella perdió su lado humano hace mucho tiempo – eso me preocupo un poco, ¿terminaría así algún día? Mis instintos me habían hecho actuar de una forma tan sádica, tan desesperada por matar que me lleno de temor el pensar que algún día terminaría como ella

- Tenten – me llamo deteniéndose un poco y girándose, yo lo vi a los ojos fijamente como nunca me había dado oportunidad, entonces pude saberlo, a él le dolía arrebatar una vida tanto como a mí, esa mirada reflejaba culpa, por dejarme pelear sola y por haber acabado con la vida de una persona, o casi persona – Tsunade no dejara que sus alumnos pierdan su lado humano – me dijo confiado provocando que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en mi rostro

Continuamos caminando varios metros más en busca de algún lugar donde refugiarnos, no llevábamos mucho caminando cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mío

- Neji – solo pude decir eso al sentir como encajaban unos colmillos en mi cuello, vi como mi compañero giraba su rostro y me veía con total sorpresa

- Karin – pude leer en sus labios, mientras sentía como toda mi energía se agotaba lentamente

- Suel.. ta… me – le dije tratando de zafarme pero debido a mis escazas fuerzas no pude hacer nada, Neji se acercó a toda prisa pero paro en seco a escasos pasos de nosotros

- Un paso más y la mato – hablo Karin poniendo una de sus afiladas uñas en mi cuello, debía lograr salir de esta, ni siquiera me explicaba cómo estaba ella aún con vida

Comenzó a toser sangre inexplicablemente, nuestra enemiga me soltó y se tapó la boca tratando de contener su tos, pero esta no cesaba, cada vez derramaba más sangre

- ¿Qué diablos me has hecho? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente para después doblarse del dolor sujetando su estómago y tosiendo aún más sangre

- No veas esto – Neji llego detrás mío ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba segura que ni el mismo sabia porque Karin había enfermado de esa forma, no paso mucho para que cayera al suelo inerte por la pérdida de casi toda su sangre

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte con miedo en mi voz viéndolo fijamente

- Ya se encargaran de investigarla, se separó de mí y tomo el cuerpo de Karin, hizo un hoyo en la tierra de poca profundidad y la enterró allí – Así evitaremos que las pruebas desaparezcan – me dijo confiado y regreso a mi lado para continuar avanzando

Pasamos la noche en el primer lugar oscuro que encontramos, una pequeña cabaña cerca de la ciudad junto al bosque, con mucho cuidado tapamos todas las entradas de luz y no supimos nada del mundo hasta la mañana siguiente…

* * *

a todas las personas que comentaron les dejo contestados sus reviews, mis disculpas nuevamente por el tiempo que demore pero el final sera publicado rapido, asi comenzare mi nuevo fic, que ya llevo avanzado, seguire con ambos y publcare e nuevo en un tiempo mas, gracias por sus reviews de antemano

Vampire: espero que sigas por ahi y logres leer el final, si no de todos modos gracias por tu review

Yukistar: mis disculpas por dejarlo pausado tanto tiempo, espero no abandones la pagina y puedas leer el final del fic


	22. Chapter 21

Este es el lemmon que habia prometido, es la primera vez que hago uno asi que me gradaria escuchar sus comentarios acerca de el, no es necesario para la ultima parte de la historia que lean este capitulo, para las lectoras que prefieran saltarselo, el proximo estara en una semana o menos, ya esta terminado, solo afinare detalles, sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura

* * *

CAPITULO EXTRA

Neji me llevo dentro de la cabaña y comenzó a buscar objetos para tapar cada una de las ventanas, yo le ayude todo lo que pude viendo como poco a poco el sol se hacía presente, sus rayos poco a poco comenzaban a infiltrarse por las ventanas y la pared

- Debemos apurarnos – asentí mientras colocaba una manta sobre la última ventana abierta

De pronto oí un quejido por parte de Neji, me apresure a ir a verlo - ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunte al verle terminar de tapar la última ranura por donde se metía un pequeño destello de luz

- Nada – me dijo con indiferencia levantándose de su lugar, sus ojos aun conservaban ese color rojizo hipnotizante que me provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados

- Ese quejido no fue exactamente nada – le reprendí cruzándome de brazos y al observarlo bien vi una pequeña herida sobre su mano derecha

- No fue nada – me dijo con voz firme al darse cuenta que lo miraba

- Ven – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver cómo me acercaba lentamente

- Aléjate Tenten – se fue alejando mientras yo me acercaba a el

- ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque? – seguí caminando viéndolo retroceder

- No.. no es eso – su voz se debilito mientras me observaba

- ¿Acaso me temes? – la actitud de mi compañero me desespero hasta el grado de acelerar mi paso hasta acorralarlo en la pared

- Aléjate por favor – cerro los ojos conteniéndose, yo no entendía para nada su actitud así que seguí avanzando hasta estar frente a frente

- ¿Por qué? – le dije acercándome a su cara

- Por esto – se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un beso muy profundo que comenzó tiernamente pero con cierta necesidad excesiva, se fue acrecentando la intensidad del beso hasta pedirme permiso para entrar con su lengua a mi boca, yo no pude negarme, esos labios eran demasiado cautivantes

Al momento de perder casi todo mi oxigeno se separó de mí, mi mirada se encontraba borrosa y mis mejillas las sentía arder, vi cómo me observaba con cierta satisfacción de mi respuesta y comencé a sentir ligeros besos en mi cuello

Sin poder contenerme gemí varias veces bajo su contacto tan sutil sobre mí, sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros de manera delicada y comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, poco tiempo después sus besos bajaron un poco más y al sentirlo tan cerca de mis pechos reaccione intentando alejarme rápidamente

- Tranquila – me dijo al oído dándome vuelta y acorralándome en la pared – No te hare daño – sus palabras me relajaron un poco y beso nuevamente mi cuello comenzando a bajar lentamente

Esta vez no solo fueron sus besos los que bajaron, también sus manos acariciaron mis brazos hasta la punta de mis dedos, tomaron mis manos y las levantaron apoyándolas contra la pared a la altura de mi cabeza

- ¿Puedo? – me pidió permiso al estar a la altura de mi blusa – entre pequeños gemidos asentí a su petición, suavemente tomo mis dos muñecas con su mano izquierda y las coloco encima de mi cabeza comenzando a desabotonar con la mano libre la blusa ahora manchada de sangre que llevaba, cuando mi brasier estuvo libre lo desabrocho, lo quito y continuo con los botones

Al estar en el último botón se detuvo, se separó un momento y me observo con su respiración agitada y un poco de sudor en la frente, no soltó mis manos en ningún momento por lo que trate de zafarlas recibiendo una negación de su parte

- No quiero que interrumpas esto, es lo que estaba tratando de evitar y ahora no hay marcha atrás – sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo vino y mordió mi pezón con tanta delicadeza que lo único que pude hacer fue gemir, mis manos por inercia trataron de evitarlo al sentir su contacto sin embargo me tenía inmóvil

- No lo hagas – le rogué con voz débil, se separó viéndome fijamente

- Tranquila – paso su mano por mi mejilla – Te prometo que no te lastimare, pero hay que evitar tus impulsos por ser tu primera vez – me observo con cierta ternura que hizo que solo asintiera a lo que decía, mordió mi otro pezón succionando lentamente la sangre que de allí salía provocando nuevos gemidos de placer por parte mía

Volvió a besarme ahora recorriendo mis dos pechos, los lamio y succiono con tanto esmero que sentí que me derretiría con esas caricias, me soltó lentamente, mis manos sin control se dirigieron a su camisa y la trate de desabotonar con desesperación, el me detuvo con calma y comenzó a desvestirse enfrente mío

- Debes hacerlo lentamente – volví a asentir y cuando se la quitó hundí mis colmillos en su cuello – Lentamente Tenten – me recordó al sentir la fuerza con la que lo atacaba

Relaje mi cuerpo y comencé a hacerlo lento, disfrutando del contacto de mi lengua con su sangre, experimentando algo que nunca creí sentir, pase mis manos por su firme espalda, sintiendo mis pechos apoyarse en su abdomen, lo atraje hacia mí en un ligero abrazo que necesitaba sentir hace tiempo, ese chico que amaba, que me había salvado tantas veces, ahora me correspondía, quizá siempre lo hizo, me separe por voluntad propia viéndolo a los ojos

- Bien – continuo su parte besando mis pechos primero y bajando a mi estómago, mis manos ya no necesitaban ataduras, y mis palabras se habían convertido en gemidos de placer por las caricias de mi pareja, paso su lengua de igual manera que con mis pechos, la introdujo en mi ombligo haciendo que soltara una leve risita, el sonrió al oírme, me sentía en el mismo paraíso al estar así

Bajo sus manos a mi cadera y tomo mi pantalón, siempre atento a mis reacciones, puse mis manos sobre las suyas con la poca fuerza que me quedaba al reaccionar y darme cuenta a donde iba todo esto, y le pedí en un gesto que se detuviera

- No pasara nada malo – me trato de tranquilizar sin lograrlo – Te prometo que no pasara nada malo – lo mire a los ojos fijamente, habían vuelto a su tono normal y me observaban con una fascinación demasiado cautivadora

- Quiero que seas mi pareja definitiva, por eso no puedo reprimir este deseo – me siguió besando el cuello ya desesperado de tanto hablar, yo le di permiso nuevamente cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo su contacto

- Ábrelos – me pidió dulcemente y al hacerlo comenzó a recostarme en el piso sobre algunas mantas que habíamos dejado tiradas

Mantuvo su vista fija en la mía mientras terminaba de desvestirme lentamente, me quito toda mi ropa interior dejándome completamente desnuda, vulnerable, e instintivamente me tape mis pechos y mi intimidad

El sonrió en tono de burla por mi comportamiento, tomo mis dos muñecas para tratar de retirarlas

- Tranquila, si eres hermosa – me hablo con un tono de voz entre deseo y ternura, nunca en mi vida me habían hablado de tal modo, quizá por eso me destape dejando que hiciera lo que el deseara – Bien – me comenzó a besar con mucha pasión, hasta sentir mi cuerpo arder, sentía la sangre en mis mejillas, comenzaba a jadear del calor interior que me estaba invadiendo y no pude soportar más tiempo

- Hazlo – le pedí en un susurro a lo que él sonrió satisfecho

- Aun no – volvió a besarme un poco menos intensamente, ahora concentrándose en llevarme a un punto de placer y segundos después sentí su mano en mi intimidad, gemí en su boca viendo como Neji sonreía de nuevo, siguió tocándome y haciéndome gemir varias veces hasta venirme, sentí como me contraía toda y mi pareja aprovecho para meter uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad intensificando la sensación, me trataba de alejar pero el con ayuda de su mano libre evitaba que me moviera de mi lugar, al final no pude más que dejarme llevar por la sensación, sentía como salía cierto liquido de mi intimidad, como me humedecía al sentir su tacto, y todo eso era nuevo para mí, él se detuvo repentinamente, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios me observo

- Virgen, como no me di cuenta antes – dijo en voz baja haciéndome sentir vergüenza

- Yo… – me tapo los labios con un dedo

- Creí que era tu primera vez como vampiro, no la primera vez de tu vida – sonrió dulcemente, yo agache la mirada sonrojada pero el al instante levanto mi cara - ¿Quieres que yo sea quien tome tu virginidad? – me pregunto repentinamente, esa pregunta ni me había pasado por la cabeza, y él lo noto porque al instante se detuvo, se separó de mi

- Dímelo sinceramente, no dominada por el deseo – me hablo serio, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarme a su cuerpo

- No lo sé – le dije en un susurro apenas audible, me separo y me dio otro beso, uno largo y dulce, como si quisiera descargar todo lo que sentía en él, el beso duro una eternidad, una dulce eternidad

- ¿Y ahora? – me hablo cerca de mi boca

- Si, lo deseo – con esa caricia me dejaba en claro que el seria solo para mí, que me amaría como ningún otro, pero también me transmitió su temor, todo el temor que tenia de perderme, de que lo rechazara, de no poder volverme su pareja

- Házmelo, Neji – sonrió satisfecho ante mis palabras

- Bien, pero necesito que estés más húmeda para hacértelo – sin darme tiempo de responder volvió a realizar la misma acción de antes, metió su mano entre mi intimidad y con sus agiles dedos me toco y estimulo, no se detuvo hasta hacerme venir varias veces – ¿Quieres más? – me pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo asentí sin pensarlo

Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, mis pechos, mi estómago, y se detuvo poco después de mi ombligo, dije su nombre cuando sentí sus labios tan cerca y como torturándome puso su boca encima de mi intimidad, podía sentir su respiración pero no me hacía nada, ya desesperada volví a llamarlo haciendo que al fin hundiera su lengua entre mis piernas

Lo que experimente era completamente desconocido para mí, quería que jamás detuviera esas caricias, que siguiera hasta cansarme de hacerlo, pero nunca me cansaría de sentirlo, Neji se ayudó con sus manos para abrir esa parte que ni yo misma conocía

Me limpio toda la humedad acumulada, sin embargo, yo sentía como seguía fluyendo ese líquido desde mi interior, me lamio hasta que estuve a mi límite y entonces continúo

Me dio una pequeña mordida en mi entrepierna, sentí como el placer paraba de golpe pero no lograba hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara para alejarme, grite su nombre varias veces para que se detuviera pero no me hacía caso, al final pude hacer reaccionar a mis manos que bajaron rápidamente tratando de alejarlo, pero él las tomo a ambas y las coloco al lado de mi cuerpo inmovilizándolas

- Detente – le rogué al seguir sintiendo esa punzada en mi interior, se detuvo algunos segundos después con la respiración entrecortada y se acercó a mi oído lentamente

- Lo siento, pero era necesario para la última parte – mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y volví a forcejear – La última parte no duele, lo prometo Tenten – pero no podía evitar tratar de separarme de él

Sentí su miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad e intente alejarme, pero él me apego más a su cuerpo volviendo a susurrar – Muérdeme cuando lo haga – fue todo lo que me dijo antes de penetrarme, sentí a la vez sus colmillos hundirse en mi cuello, el dolor combinado de ambas partes me hizo derramar varias lagrimas

Tratando de aligerar algo mi dolor le hice caso y mordí su cuello de manera lenta, la sensación disminuyo considerablemente apenas sentí el contacto de mis colmillos con su sangre, continúe haciéndolo un rato más sintiendo como ese dolor volvía a ser placentero

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando el placer en todo mi cuerpo, siento como nuestra sangre se entremezcla dentro de ambos, es una sensación indescriptible, los latidos de nuestro corazón se sincronizaron de tal manera que era uno solo, se sentía como el paraíso, el placer seguía en aumento constante

Sus embestidas al principio delicadas comenzaron a ser fuertes, incrementando más esa sensación hasta el punto en el que ninguno de nuestros cuerpos resistió

Ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo exactamente, sentí como mis contracciones masajeaban el miembro aun erecto de mi pareja, Neji gemía sin control sobre mi hombro, yo me separe de él también gimiendo mientras sentíamos como nuestros cuerpos se tensaban por completo para unos segundos después relajarse

Me giro dejándome encima de él antes de caer sobre las sabanas, ambos rendidos separamos nuestros cuerpos, se sentía tan bien el saber que ese hombre me había tomado como su mujer, e internamente sabía que lo deseaba desde hace tiempo

- Eres grandiosa Tenten – me dijo como cumplido viendo hacia el techo y con la respiración muy agitada, yo sonreí ante su comentario, nunca me había dicho nada así, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, la misma sonrisa que termino por derretirme, estaba segura de que amaba a ese hombre enfrente mío, y por primera vez desee no separarme de él nunca mas

* * *

espero que haya sido de su agrado y me alegra informarles que trabajo en otra historia, ya llevo por lo menos 3 capitulos y tratare de subirla cuando la tenga un poco mas avanzada, ademas de pensar en sacar algunas historias mas ligadas a esta, pero esas ideas aun llevaran un tiempo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por las que esperaron pacientemente a que volviera a subir algun capitulo, esperen el proximo

Pelusa-writer: me alegra que te haya gustado, y a mi me atraen historias de vampiros solo por dracula y todas las de anne rice, asi que decidi probar el genero pero que bueno que te guste a pesar de no ser fanatica, un placer leer tu comentario, y espera el siguiente capitulo que es el final

Kyo-nakamura: tratare de resolver mas dudas en el capitulo final aunque mi idea original es crear una segunda parte, aunque no he comenzado a escribirla la idea la traigo desde hace mucho, en el siguiente fic ire dando detalles de nuevas historias, gracias por esperarme, un gusto recibir tu review

nos vemos en una semana, matta ne


	23. Epilogo

Bueno, aqui tengo como prometi aunque creo haberme pasado por unos dias, el final de esta historia, como ya les dije me estoy empezando a animar en crear una segunda parte, pero la tendre en un tiempo, ya que quiero avanzar el fic que pronto publicare, en la parte final podran ver un pequeño adelanto de lo que esta resultando mi fic, sin mas que agregar los dejo con la lectura

* * *

Epilogo

Como cualquier día me levante temprano y me hice el desayuno, comí algo ligero antes de salir de mi departamento hacia la escuela, me topé con mi amiga Temari en el camino quien me recibió enérgica como siempre

- Tenten, supongo que esta vez sí hiciste la tarea – me dijo con mirada de burla, yo le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil y seguí caminando

- He mejorado en la materia – hable con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Si claro, y los cerdos vuelan – volví a sacarle la lengua enfadada por su falta de confianza

Al ir caminando nos topamos con Shikamaru, el chico no dijo nada y paso su brazo por el hombro de su novia mirándome de reojo

- Mendokusai, vaya que te gusta molestar mujer problemática – le decía apoyándome a mí, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de la rubia

Aun después de un mes de haber vuelto a mi vida cotidiana ese chico seguía dudando, me hizo algunas preguntas para comprobar que no había nada raro, era un experto en desenredar cualquier mentira bien organizada, y seguía tratando por alguna razón, su novia me había dicho que cuando se proponía algo no descansaba hasta saber la verdad

Yo reí por su comentario viendo como quitaba el brazo y trataba de alejarse siendo perseguido por la rubia quien gritaba enojada

- ¿Cómo que mujer problemática, ya verás quien es la mujer problemática hombre vago… - se habían adelantado a mi paso, yo solo sonreí sin dejar de verlos

- Tenteeeen! – gritaron a lo lejos detrás de mí con una voz que reconocí antes de verlo

- Lee-kun – le salude con una sonrisa para luego recibir un fuerte abrazo de mi compañero que casi me quito el aliento

- ¿Cómo estas hoy mi linda flor? – me hablo provocando un leve tono carmín en mis mejillas

- Yo… estoy bien – le dije entrecortadamente viendo como tomaba mi mano y le daba un beso

- Ya déjala cejotas – le reprendió Naruto que se acercaba con Hinata al lado – O te meterás en problemas –

Después de la pelea no se había localizado el cuerpo de Karin, y por más que lo buscamos no pudimos saber su paradero, Neji es el que menos se dio por vencido, no daba crédito a que estuviera con vida, Tsunade –sama nos había encargado verificar que no hubiera ningún disturbio en la ciudad ya que este parecía el inicio de alguna clase de plan del enemigo, y todos debíamos estar atentos

- Pero si esta es la flor de la juventud, y yo solo estoy halagando a esta linda flor que tanto admiro – siguió hablando Lee haciéndome sentir más avergonzada

- Se nos… hará tarde – nos recordó Hinata agachando un poco su cabeza, apenada por interrumpir la plática, asentimos todos antes de continuar avanzando

Tsunade-sama había tomado la decisión de enviarnos a defender la escuela en la que me encontraba, por el peligro de que hubiera algún ataque secundario, indicando que un tal Orochimaru se había empezado a mover, se nos dieron píldoras que acostumbrábamos tomar diariamente y así continuaríamos al menos hasta terminar la escuela, por lo tanto retome mis clases normales volviendo a ver a mi mejor amiga Temari, sin embargo no todos fueron seleccionados para ir

- Tenten, que linda te ves hoy – me hablo en la entrada de la escuela Kankuro, solo pase a su lado con indiferencia mientras él se quedaba con la misma cara sonriente de siempre

Todos los que me acompañaban lo observaron con duda, últimamente su actitud había cambiado mucho, parecía que estaba espiándome a cada momento, a veces hasta en mi propia casa me sentía observada, ya fuera por la ocasión en la que el entro sin consideración hacia mi persona, o por algo más, tenía que fingir demasiado en mi hogar, así que termine compartiendo casa con mis compañeros, él nos siguió varios pasos atrás sin perderme de vista

- No sé por qué no se rinde – hablo su hermana después de despedirse con un beso de su novio, esos dos no podían estar discutiendo ni una hora entera sin reconciliarse – Ya debería haberle quedado claro – cada uno tenía sus razones, mis amigos como Temari y Shikamaru lo atribuían a que no se daba por vencido con las chicas que le atraían, pero hasta Neji había comentado que quizá era algo más grave, después de todo habíamos descubierto que mi reacción al sol no era normal, mucho menos mi sed de sangre de la cual no quería hablar con nadie

Ni siquiera en algo como eso había podido dejar de ser la rara, con mis ojos de un azul cautivante, mi habilidad para salir al sol, mi fuerza un poco más allá de lo normal entre los vampiros y aún faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir, me hacían una presa perfecta para cualquier fanático de nuestra raza, incluyendo al enemigo

Gire a verle sin detenerme siquiera y lo inspeccione con la mirada, estaba más sonriente de lo que lo recordaba, y ya llevaba varias semanas así, además tenía cierta confianza de más cuando me hablaba tratando de invitarme a salir

Sin embargo esta vez por alguna razón que no comprendí se detuvo en seco mirando enfrente de mí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo choque con alguien

- Hola – me dijo al tiempo que levantaba mi vista

- Hola Neji – le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y el correspondió el gesto asintiendo, mi habitación la compartía con él, y nuestra relación no podía ir mejor, además en el edificio los tenia a ellos para defenderme de cualquier cosa, ellos me protegían me sentía muy segura aun sabiendo mis capacidades

Neji caminó a mi lado hasta el salón de clases donde nos despedimos Hinata, Naruto, Temari y yo, los chicos continuaron su camino hasta sus salones

Mi compañero me detuvo de la mano antes de ingresar a mi aula y se acercó a mi oído peligrosamente

- Nos vemos cuando salgas – me recordó mi ahora novio dándome un rápido beso en la boca, que sorprendió a todas las chicas de mi salón provocando varios gritos entre mis compañeras, en poco tiempo se había vuelto uno de los chicos populares del lugar, aunque no lo discutía, ese vampiro no dejaba nada que desear

El solo sonrió viendo lo que había provocado y observando a Kankuro bufar del coraje, al ver ese gesto se dio media vuelta caminando y perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos, dejándome a mí con una sensación que desde que volvimos había experimentado cada vez que me daba alguna muestra de afecto, era un orgulloso presumiendo lo suyo pero poco me importaba, me encantaba probar sus labios...

En cuanto a la mision, no nos daríamos por vencidos con Karin, y la buscaríamos el tiempo que fuera necesario, resolveríamos todas nuestras dudas y lograríamos terminar con lo que sea que estuviera comenzando, pero por ahora, solo podíamos disfrutar nuestra vida diaria normal todo lo que durase..

* * *

el fin es algo cortito, lo se, pero no queria agregarle cosas de mas, aun las deje con muchas dudas? pueden preguntar e igualmente les respondere en mi siguiente fic si es que quieren saber, pero preferiria esperaran a la segunda parte, los miembros de akatsuki estaran incluidos

ahora una pequeña probada de lo que sera el fic de Hyuuga Kenji, el cual comenzare en subir en menos de un mes...

- ¡Mama! – grito un niño pequeño entrando al cuarto donde estaba su madre, seguido por el marionetista de la arena, el cual se había convertido en su mejor amigo con el paso de los años

- ¡Kenji! – saludó con la misma efusividad a su primogénito – Creí que llegarían mas tarde – dijo mirando al mayor de los dos

- Lo siento Tenten, pero hemos regresado en cuanto supimos la noticia –

- ¿Qué noticia? – pregunto mientras cargaba al niño en sus piernas

- ¿No te han contado? – el shinobi de la arena la miro con sorpresa mientras ella negaba con un movimiento de cabeza – Naruto ha sido declarado Hokage –

...

- El tiene el derecho a saber de la existencia de su hijo ¿no crees? – le cuestiono Shikamaru – Sus reacciones son una cosa a parte, tu cumplirás al llevarlo con su padre –

...

- Baaaka – hablo alargando su palabra en tono de burla – Ni siquiera sabes que perteneces a un clan – fue lo ultimo que escucho de Shikako, pues salio corriendo hacia su madre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, el pequeño Hyuuga se quedo pensativo unos minutos, antes de reaccionar debido a la voz de su madre

- ¿Te pasa algo Kenji? – le hablo desde arriba Tenten, y al no recibir respuesta de su hijo se hinco para quedar a su altura – Kenji –

- No pasa nada – contesto el pequeño ocultando las palabras de la niña, tenia que averiguarlo por él mismo

* * *

bueno, es todo por el momento, solo me falta agregar que fue un placer el tenerlas de lectoras y fue un gusto recibir sus reviews, agradezco de antemano todos los que me dejen y contestare los que pueda por inbox ^^ cuidense y hasta la proxima


End file.
